Confessions In Moonlight
by Dani Rae11109
Summary: Jacob returns to the Cullen home after a summer in LaPush. When he goes to find Renesemee, he finds not a child, but a woman. When Nahuel shows up, problems arise, but not as shocking as the situation Nessie and Jake find themselves in. Sequeal now up!
1. Time

**My fist fanfic so reviews good or bad are much appreaciated!**

**I am also installing chapter two**

**I hope you enjoy =]**

_

* * *

_

_Bella's Point of View_

I stood at the window staring out at the little girl. The little girl that was _my_ little girl. Renesemee was only about two years old and looked much like a six year old. She was wearing a jumper and her bronze colored curls were in pigtails with tendrils falling out of the braids. Jacob was pushing her on a swing that he had fashioned the day after we had defeated the Volturi. Apparently Jacob had promised Nessie one with out anyone's knowledge. I could still remember that day; her face had lit up like a Christmas tree.

I sighed and pressed my forehead against the glass. I didn't hear him approach, but suddenly strong arms were around my waist and pulling me back against a hard chest. I leaned into him needing the comfort. Needing him.

His lips went to my ear. "What is it?" he asked, his breath falling upon my skin like a caress that sent shivers down my spine.

I shook my head afraid to tell him what was on my mind. It would upset him and I would never want him to go through what I was going through. I looked at Renesemee and smiled, seeing her and Jacob laughing carelessly. I wanted to tell him what was wrong, that I wanted another child. That I wanted more time with my daughter. I wasn't at all ready for the coming years or even months knowing that I wouldn't have enough time with her as a child. I wanted it all. I wanted the terrible twos, the learning of new things, to see our child find their toes for the first time. Renesemee was like a young adult when she was born, not that I ever disapproved, I just wanted _time_.

"What are we going to do?" I found myself whisper.

His arms tightened around me and I knew I didn't need to explain I was talking about the imprinting. "I do not know," he murmured. "I do know that I'd much rather give my daughter to that mutt than a human or vampire. I trust him with her." He sighed and pressed his lips to my shoulder lightly. "I've seen his mind, my love," he reassured me. "Even now that she is older, he has no romantic feelings towards her. I do not know if he is controlling his thoughts or if he never truly thought about it, but I've never once read his mind and it involved him with a much older Nessie."

I sighed again. It wasn't that I didn't trust Jake; it was just that I didn't want to give up my baby.

I felt his lips move to my hair. "I know what you're thinking," he said with a slight chuckle, "and I don't want to have to ever give her up either."

I turned around and buried my face against his chest suddenly feeling the need for the solace he always provided. He pulled my face up with a hand on my chin forcing my gaze to his. "It's more than Renesemee and Jacob," he assumed.

I smiled weekly and shook my head. "I think I'm thirsty."

He smiled my smile. "Let's go hunt," he said against my lips as he kissed me.

At that moment, knowing the exact way I could distract him, I knew he wouldn't bring it up for awhile.

~*~*~*~

_Renesemee's Point of View_

_4 years later…_

I looked at the sky as I twisted myself on my swing. The sky was blue with little to no clouds. I looked down at my bare arms slightly wishing I could sparkle like the rest of my family did. A lot of things had changed over the summer. I had convinced that Jacob going to spend the summer with his pack and his family was a great idea. Which is true, my best friend hadn't seen his father in too long, but I missed him terribly considering we'd never been apart since I was a baby. I wasn't sure where these feelings were coming from, but they were there.

I twirled myself on the swing Jake had put up for me. Once I had coiled the chains as much as they would go, I lifted my feet from the ground and I spun around. I started giggling. I wasn't sure if I was slaphappy since I hadn't been sleeping well since the last night Jake was with us, but I didn't care. Laughing was always my way to feel happy. Relaxed.

The swing finally stopped its twirl and I threw my head back with a cackle of laughter, when I laughed, my heart was no longer constricted akin to the way it was whenever I had thought of my best friend over the summer. I frowned and felt that little tightness around my heart. Not wanting to stand it, I re-coiled the chains as far as they could go. I looked up at the sky and lifted my feet with a slight giggle.

I stopped with a foot on the ground as my laughter increased. I held my stomach tight and felt my sides ache. It only caused me to laugh harder. Oh yeah, I was utterly slaphappy.

"Nessie?" a hesitant voice wondered aloud behind me.

I melted as I turned the swing around and saw my Jacob standing beside the trunk of the Oak tree.


	2. I've Missed You

_Renesemee's Point of View_

"Nessie?" a hesitant voice wondered aloud behind me.

I melted as I turned the swing around and saw my Jacob standing beside the trunk of the Oak tree.

I flung myself out of the swing and into Jake's arms without any warning, burying my face in the crook of his neck, my arms around his neck, and my legs around his waist. I breathed in the scent of him and reveled in it. His arms timidly wrapped themselves around me, reminding me much like a skittish calf.

I froze. I realized that when he had left me, my body was still that of a gangly twelve year old. My growth rate had gotten extremely slow until he had left and I shot up like the beanstalk in that children's story, _Jack and the Beanstalk_. I had hit puberty, grown boobs, grown a few more inches, and grew into my curves. I soon grasped the fact that maybe he didn't want to be near me anymore.

Until I felt his arms tighten around me in a crushing embrace that would've snapped a human in half. I laughed, giddy that he had made an appearance after months. He laughed too and twirled me around till I was dizzy with the movements.

Jacob set my feet on the ground but I refused to let go of him. I was too short to keep my arms around his neck so I brought them around his waist. He chuckled lightly and kissed the top of my head.

"I've missed you so much Nessie," he breathed against my hair, sending a wave of electricity down my spine.

I frowned. _What was that?_

"I missed you too," I said against the top of his abdomen.

He pulled back and looked down at me with those brown, almost black eyes that some how managed to sear me with their intensity. He wiped a strand of my curly bronze hair from my forehead. "You've grown," he murmured almost huskily.

I shivered. _What in the world is wrong with me?_ I looked up at his face with its high cheekbones, full lips, and bronze complexion. The face that had been the same since I was born. "You haven't," I teased in a way to lighten up the tense atmosphere.

He smiled crookedly.

I took his large calloused hand into my own. "How come you didn't tell me you were coming home today?" I asked a little miffed but too happy for it to change the lightness of my heart. "You weren't due till next week.

"It was a surprise," he mumbled. "Are you made at me?"

I made a strangled sound and threw myself into his arms again. "Mad at you for coming home early?!" I nearly shouted. "What are you? _Insane_?"

He laughed and wound his arms around me to hold me tightly against the warmth of his body. I trembled. I had missed this so much that I felt the tears burn a hole in my throat. I blinked back me tears not wanting to ruin the moment.

He set me down and frowned. "Nessie, your crying." He placed his hands around the sides of my head and wiped the tears away from the eyelashes where they had threatened to fall with his thumbs.

"I just missed you so much," I said but wondered how true they were. I was confused and the emotions swirling inside me were tiresome to deal with. I had never felt weak in the knees before, which I most absurdly was around him at that moment. It was scary and exciting and wrong all at the same time. I wanted to hold him forever and never let go. But what was frightening me mainly was that I wanted to close the distance between our lips. I had never felt that way toward anyone and definitely not towards Jacob.

All of a sudden I was wrapped in a calmness and warmth that I knew very well. I turned to see Jasper and Alice emerge from the thick foliage around the backside of our house where the meadow our home rested in met the forest. I eyed him with an almost pleading look in my eyes that sad _don't stop what your doing or I'll explode_. I was so embarrassed about what I felt that I buried my face against Jake's chest needing the comfort.

"Jacob," Alice greeted him as she and Jasper approached. "How was your flight?"

Jake smiled. "It was ok, a little bumpy but fine."

"I'm glad." My voice was muffled by his chest.

He just laughed.

Jasper cleared his throat. "It appears you have grown a tumor. Maybe Alice and I should go inside."

I shot him a glare that he didn't seem to notice.

Jacob began stroking my hair softly and I found myself melting into his warmth. "It would seem so. It was good to see you guys again."

Alice inclined her head. "You too, Jacob."

We were once again alone and I felt all my emotions pour back into me. I silently cursed Uncle Jasper for leaving me in this condition.

I pulled away needing the space and I plopped down on the ground. I crossed my legs and he sat down across from me. "Any new pack news?"

He shook his head. "No, not really. Embry imprinted though."

"Really?" I couldn't really remember him, we moved away from Forks when I was still somewhat small. I had only met him once or twice but I knew he was close to Jake.

"Yep, she's so sweet to. A little too shy, she kind of reminds me of your mother before she got real serious with your dad."

Jealousy swept through me. _What is _wrong_ with me?_ "What's her name?" I asked needing a distraction.

"Savannah. She is kinda like you, really sarcastic."

I forced a smile. "Oh, and I'm sarcastic, huh?"

"Oh yeah."

I laughed. "And you, have you imprinted yet?" I asked because I needed to know. Because I _had_ to know.

A veil passed over his eyes. A veil I was most meaninglessly afraid of. I had my answer. He _had_ finally imprinted.

________________________________________________________________________

Hee hee, I wasn't sure where to stop so I felt here would be a great spot. This is my first attempt at fanfic so reviews are most greatly appreciated. The next installment should be up in a few days at the least. I'm even thinking of staring a Quil and Claire thing. I'm sure yet though. Happy Thanksgiving!


	3. Heartache Is A Bitch

**I really didn't think that i was going to get it out this fast! I'm proud of myself, I had found some inspiration while reading a story online and POOF! There it was.=]**

_

* * *

_

_Renesmee's POV_

I closed my eyes and pushed myself from the ground making a run for my house. _NO!_ my heart wailed. It was so unexpected that I stopped abruptly.

Jacob caught my forearm and pulled me into his arms, holding so tightly it was difficult to breathe. I wasn't sure if I wanted to be here, held against his warmth, or to never see him again.

"Nessie," he breathed against my hair.

He loosened his grip ever so slightly and I took the advantage. I wrenched myself out of his grip and ran straight into the house, and slammed the door so hard the wood shook from the force of it. Thus, effectively causing every member of my family to materialize by my side as if out of thin air. I slid myself down the door until I lay weekly on the hardwood floor in a crumpled up excuse for a half-vampire. Deciding I had already lost most of my dignity, I allowed the tears to fall wherever they wanted and buried my face in my hands as I shook from the ferocity of my tears.

The crying was blazing a hole into my throat, my eyes aching but I didn't care. I barely even felt the strong arms pick me up or the voice that whispered "you will be fine," over and over again. All I wanted was to be swallowed up into the darkness. The darkness I knew might never come no matter how hard I wished.

~*~*~*~

I awoke to angry whispers down stairs. I felt groggy, slow. My eyes were tender and my throat was on fire, but not from thirst. Soon, I realized that I had cried myself to sleep. That I had effectively lost the only thing I had never had, nor knew I had even wanted. I thought of Jake. I shuddered. It hurt, my heart felt as if being torn in two. I began to rub my sternum, as I focused on the voices to use as a distraction from my anguish.

"I'll kill him so help me God," I heard my father utter, his voice filled with malice.

"You can't do that, Edward," Carlisle said in a voice that didn't hold its normal composure. "We don't know for sure what had transpired. And we can't ask him because he seems to be… away."

Away? Away where? My head whirled but I had to remember that he didn't want me. He never had.

"I don't care, I'll track him!" he threatened. I was astounded; I had never heard my father use such a tone.

"Edward," my mother whispered, her voice wavering ever so slightly," Carlisle is right. You can't do anything till he comes back."

"Alice?" he asked.

"No," I heard the frown in her voice. "You know I can't see either of their futures and neither of yours is set in stone regarding both of them."

I heard him growl.

"Edward, we're all as worried as you," Emmett reminded my father. I hadn't realized him and Rosalie were back from hunting.

I wondered why my dad hadn't learned I was awake. It was probably because he was too worked up. I longed to get up and wrap my arms around him. To console him. Remind him that this wasn't his burden, it was mine.

I tried to keep my thoughts calm like I was asleep, but it didn't work.

"We'll talk about this later, Renesmee is awake," he murmured.

I repressed my groan.

~*~*~*~

_Jacob's POV_

I ran as fast as I could through the woods. I ignored Leah and Seth's voices that were ringing in my head; they couldn't help me from so far away. I had no idea where I was but I didn't care for the most part. I just needed to be away and this seemed the best method. Running in wolf form was always away to unwind. To breathe. To _forget_.

But I couldn't forget this time. It would be forever etched into my mind; the sight of Renesmee running away from me had torn my heart out. I had tried to catch her the first time, was about to explain it right then and there, but she had gotten away from me. And because I knew it would've been useless, I let her go, watching as she took my heart with her into that house and slammed the door.

I was so exhausted that my legs gave out from beneath me and I tumbled onto the ground. I knew that if I wasn't so heartbroken, Seth would have laughed at me.

_Hell yeah, I would have_, he mumbled in my mind.

I was panting from the amount of exertion I had put out. I had been running non stop for five hours and I knew that I would have to go back. I couldn't be away from her, even if it meant having to see her from a distance. I was a friggin masochist. A sadist.

_No your not_, Seth tried to reassure me.

I growled at him.

I phased needing my space and lay naked on the dirt of the forest bed. I stared up at the trees, my chest feeling hollow. The summer had been awful with out her, even though we talked on the phone every single day. I felt bad about being sulky; however my pack understood how hard it was to be away from our imprints. How hard it was to merely breathe not in the presents.

I rolled over to lay on my stomach. I would have to back. I knew it. I was a masochist, and I knew the best way to hurt myself. Apologizing was going to be a bitch though. I was going to have to get through Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, and Alice just to knock on the front door. Maybe even Carlisle though I sincerely doubted it. He was such a lover not a fighter. I knew I should have told her the minuet she had asked, but she wasn't ready, I could feel it. I had tried to hide it, they elation I felt at the prospect of telling her, but it wasn't the time. It wasn't the place.

I needed a distraction. This feeling sorry for my sad ass self wasn't going to work. I listened carefully, hearing a stream not far from where I was resting my drained body. I stood up gingerly and stretched my arms high above my head, my shoulders cracking. I made my way over to the water and breathed in the cleanliness of the fall air. It was my favorite time of year, when the leaves began changing colors and dropping to litter themselves over the ground. My father used to use racking leaves as punishment when I was being difficult, but I secretly would get in trouble just to receive the punishment so I wouldn't look like a Nancy. I sighed and reached down to cup some water into my mouth.

When I knew I could take off again into the direction of where we were staying, I phased back and ran to the only place I didn't want to be at that moment.

~*~*~*~

_Renesmee's POV_

My mother barged into the room the moment my father had announced that I was awake. Her arms went around me in a vise like grip, her tearless sobs muffled against my shoulder. I returned her fierce embrace.

"Mother, I'm fine. Quit crushing me." My voice was rough from sleep and crying all night.

I heard Emmett laugh from the hallway. I glared. My father walked in and my face softened instantly. He walked to the side of my bed wordlessly and drew me into his arms, my mother still holding on.

"Baby, will you tell me what happened?" he asked quietly.

I sighed and my mother let go of me to whip my face with her hands. I hadn't even realized I was crying.

I didn't want to go over it so I simply blurted out, "Jake imprinted," and shut my mouth tight.

My dad had gone tense, as well as my mother. I was so confused. My feelings for Jake, my parents' reactions to the news, almost as I had. Wow, it wasn't even Monday.

"What did he tell you?" my mother inquired carefully.

My father's arms tightened around me.

"Nothing. That's the problem," I whispered, surprised I had said anything. "He said nothing."

My father relaxed completely and I drew back to see his face. His gaze was tender as he brushed a wisp of bronze hair away from my face.

"What did you want him to say?" my mother wondered out loud.

My father let me go, and I sat in between them, staring at the floor. This _definitely_ was so not a conversation I wanted to have. Especially with my _Dad_. Even worse was that I wanted to know the same thing. I wanted to know what I had hoped he would say in that moment of silence. In the moment that he had a chance to speak the truth. To tell me… To tell me what, exactly? That it was _me_? Me, he had imprinted on. I shook me head inwardly. Impossible. He was my best friend. And yet…

"I don't know," I replied. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either.

I looked at my dad, wondering why he wasn't reacting. I looked down at my hand, realizing that my mother's hand was in mine. I looked up. She smiled. YES! She had been shielding me from dad!

"Thanks," I mouthed.

She nodded her head.

"Hey, Jasper," I heard Emmett call from downstairs. "Look who finally showed up."

* * *

**Hee Hee, aren't I evil? I'm not sure if I'll continue writing some of Jake's POV through out the storyline, but it's possible. Stay tuned! Review please!!!!!**


	4. Why Isn't It The Way We Want It To Be?

**I hope you all had excellent Thanksgivings! I've been so busy latly. I had Thanksgiving yesterday, saw Twilight today, I had to resist the urge to yell profanities at the screen and throw popcorn. Really. It was not what I had despertatly hope it would be. Then went out to dinner. And tommorow, I have a second Thanksgiving at my Aunt's house and we're taking my cousin home with us... Yeah, it hasn't been as relaxing as my previous Thanksgivings but it's been nice. Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

_Renesmee's POV_

My father's head snapped up. I was waiting for the anger but it didn't show up. Not too mention, I was perplexed. The context and words were all common for my Uncle Emmett. It was his tone that had made me wonder who was at the door.

"Alice?" my dad called.

She appeared in the doorway, a slight frown knitting her eyebrows. "I never saw him. Or his sisters."

My father growled slightly before getting up so fast that I bounced on the mattress. My mother tugged on my hand and led me down the stairs behind my dad. Carlisle and Esme were standing at the door, greeting someone. Emmett and Jasper almost looked smug though I had no clue as to why. My father's demeanor changed and he was almost livid so I was more than curious as to see who this visitor was.

Esme and Carlisle stepped back and allowed Nahuel to enter our house. His long hair was braided down his back, like it was the last time I had seen him in the clearing on that crisp, cold morning. His skin was a dark brown, his features smooth and masculine, and his jaw stubborn. Yellowish brown eyes stared back at me making me feel uncomfortable. I had never really had a problem with him before, but being under his scrutiny was wholly unnerving. My father cleared his throat, and Nahuel looked up at him briefly before settling on me again.

"Renesmee," he greeted his accent slightly noticeable. "Would you mind if we went for a walk outside?"

I really wanted to say no, but I wanted to be away from my family so I took his offering and led him to the back of the yard where the there was a trail that led to a very small stream. I loved the stream with its soothing affects which was the exact reason I was having him follow me, being in his presence was a sure fire way to make me jumpy.

"I wanted to talk to you," Nahuel said after a few brief moments of silence. I wasn't sure if I preferred the silence or the conversation.

"I figured since you wanted a walk."

He nodded. "I came because I knew you would be older, almost done growing." I suddenly tripped in shock. I felt his arms go around me and I suppressed a shudder. "Be careful," he cautioned me, "this path seems to be rather uneven."

He set me upright and I somewhat stomped off in dire need of my stream. I was too uncomfortable to say even a 'thank you' not that I wanted too. I was preoccupied with thoughts of Jake and how I wished he would come and make Nahuel go away. I had a very intense inkling that I knew where this 'little chat' was heading towards…

"Where was I?" he muttered. "Ah, yes. Anyway, I wanted to come and see how you've… grown up." He turned to me and rested his odd colored eyes on my face. "You have matured into the most stunning woman I have ever seen."

I blushed a deep scarlet. I wasn't used to get compliments the way he had just issued it, and I found it slightly disturbing. I mean, for all I knew, he was a rapist! He was leading me to believe he wanted to 'walk' and 'talk' when really he just wanted to 'walk' and 'talk' in my pants. I shuddered again, my imagination getting a little out of hand like it always did when I was nervous or scared.

He took my hand into his and tried to keep down the slight bile that was beginning to build inside my stomach. He looked me straight in the eyes as he spoke. "I wish for us to become, more than acquaintances. In the terms of humans, I suppose it would be called to date. I would like us to date."

I'm pretty sure I gawked at him. You know, full on slacked jaw, perhaps drool running down the side of my face. I'm sure it was _so_ attractive. I was consequently shocked that I couldn't even feel repugnant. My mind was whirling. Even though I felt nothing romantic towards him, my stomach fluttered. It was kind of nice to know that at least _somebody_ wanted me. I looked down at our hands. It wasn't warm like Jacob's. It was cold as ice, like my parents. Mine wasn't cold. I figured maybe that was the reason I didn't want to be with him. The differences between us were so self-explanatory.

"Well?" he prompted almost rudely.

I snapped my jaw shut and tried to approach this the best way possible. I didn't like him. I didn't. But then I thought of Jake. Jake and his imprint. The one I didn't want to know anything about or even know coexisted with me on the same planet.

A smile curved my lips. Maybe there was a way the tables would turn in my favor. If Jake can be… happy, so can I. Right? It was just a small 'date'. Honestly, what harm could it do? It might even make Jacob jealous.

"Look Nahuel." I tried to keep my voice sound almost business like. "I don't really know. I _guess_ we could give it a try."

He smiled, his bright white teeth flashing in contrast to his dark complexion. It reminded me of Jacob. Ugh, was I ever going to get over the fact that I wasn't meant for him?

Nahuel kept my hand in his and led me back toward my house. I wasn't sure if I wanted my thoughts to be said aloud to my father. I didn't want him to think anything bad of me.

~*~*~*~

_Jacob's POV_

I maneuvered through the forest agilely. I had been running back now realizing I had mostly gone in a circle. I hadn't cared too much as to where I was going at the time. I had only wanted to _go_.

I stopped by Renesmee's stream to get some water knowing the house was an easy five-minuet jog from this point on. I decided to phase back and untie my pants from the thick leather cord I kept around my ankle. I held the jeans in my arms and crossed the river before pulling them over my long legs. I began walking the dirt path sluggishly, knowing I didn't want to face my death at such an early age. I wished so badly to have the power to go back in time. Then I would change everything. I would have told the woman that held my beating heart in the palms of her tiny hands, ready or not. It hurt that I couldn't. That is wasn't the time. She was too young. I wondered – if I survived – whether or not I could hold out till she was eighteen – in human years, not human body terms. I doubted it. I knew it would so impossible. It had nearly slipped from my lips yesterday.

I laughed bitterly. _And looked what that got you_, my conscience scolded me. _An early grave, a lost love, and a house full of angry and thirsty vampires_. Yeah, just my cup of tea.

I sighed. This wasn't really helping. I needed to calm my nerves down. I hadn't been this jumpy since… wow. Not since I had learned of Bella's pregnancy. I had wanted to kill the Cullens so bad I had sworn I could already taste their blood. Or lack there of. Hmm, who would've thought life would turn out this way. You imprint on somebody who was meant to be your enemy and yet was your other half. Your soul. Your everything. Yeah, life just sucked didn't it?

Suddenly, I caught a smell in the air. Well, two smells. One was slightly vampire yet human and I knew it must have been Nahuel though I had no clue what he was doing here.

The other one was… Nessie. My arms began shaking. My senses flared, I took off at a dead run toward the house, following their scents. One I had known and loved for so long, the other foreign and wrong.

I emerged from the thick foliage to see everyone outside in the summer sun. All of their skin sparkling except the two holding hands…

My heart stopped. My lungs not permitting any air flow. My throat constricted, my body was shaking so hard I was afraid I would phase without any control as if I was a pup again. I fought the primal urge to throw him to the ground and rip his throat out for merely breathing in her presence. For touching her, I wanted to disembowel him, maim him, and then set his disgusting body parts on fire so I could watch him die before my eyes.

Edward looked over at me, amusement and anger dancing in the depth of his dark gold eyes. I didn't even look at him. My sole focus was on the beautiful girl and the _leech_ she was latched on to. Renesmee finally saw her father and followed his gaze to where my frozen excuse of a body stood.

Her eyes widened than narrowed. I knew that if looks could kill, I would have been incinerated. I forced my legs to walk towards them. It was hard to not snarl at Nahuel, one of the reasons we were all standing there alive and not dead by the hands of the Volturi.

"What are you doing here?" Nessie hissed, her eyes like slits.

I knew it would come to this. "I _live_ here," I snarled back. "And him –" I pointed at Nahuel with my chin, "– what is he doing here?"

Alice was the one who answered me. "Visiting," she said way too quickly.

I looked at Edward. He shrugged but I knew it was an attempt at nonchalance.

"Renesmee, I need to talk to you. Alone." It was difficult to control this pent up rage I was feeling. Too difficult.

"No," she whispered through gritted teeth.

No? Was she serious? "Ness," I tried to placate her by using a very childish voice. "Please. I _need_ to talk to you."

She looked at me, daggers flying at my head. Finally, seemingly almost gladly, she let go of Nahuel's hand and moved past me towards the path I had just emerged from. I followed her angry form until we reached the stream and she plopped down on a boulder and buried her head in her beautiful hands.

I stood before her at a loss for words. I hadn't planned on a speech, or what I should say. I was so unenthusiastic about returning, my mind could only think of happy things, like bunnies or being with my pack on a Sunday morning with Emily's warm, frosting coated cinnamon rolls. My stomach growled angrily at me but I ignored it. "Nessie," I began. I waited for her to look up at me. When she didn't, I placed my fingers underneath her chin and forced her gaze to mine. What I hadn't imagined seeing there, was the face of a woman, a woman in pain. A woman that had seen way too much. A face that my twenty-three years of living would never be able to forget.

* * *

**Reviews por favor! And check out Embry's story, Once In A Blue Moon by moi! **

Riley was vacationing in California when her trusty car broke down near LaPush. What happens when she has to choose between her boyfreind and her soul mate? She had always thought that Ace was her meant to be. EmxOC, LeahxOC the rest normal parinings


	5. Screw Love and Screw Pain

**Sorry this took so long. I actuley really like it and am proud it's the longest chapter I've writen for this site yet! I had been puting this off so much because I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with it. I wanted to this and that but it just wouldn't flow right that way. So here it is, enjoy! Oh, and thank you so much for all you reviews! You guys all wawrm my heart!**

* * *

_~Renesmee's POV~_

I looked up at Jacob. It hurt. Even though I had wanted to see him so bad my heart had ached from it, I still didn't want to ever be near him again. I know that I had no justifications towards the feeling and yet I really couldn't help it. I was being torn in two. I wanted to see him; I didn't. I wanted him to hold me and never let go; I wanted to beat the crap of out of him. I wanted to ask for forgiveness; I wanted to curse him. My mind was in chaos, my heart being conflicted. I tried to put up a front, a façade, but I knew that he saw that I was having a war inside me through my brown eyes. I bit my lip to keep from breaking down into the girl I was this morning. The girl I desperately wanted to forget. All I wanted, more that I wanted Jacob, was to go back in time and never ask if he had imprinted. To never but a wall between us.

Jacob sighed heavily and dropped his hand from my under chin. He stepped back a little. It made a little crack appear on my heart but I ignored it. "Renesmee, I…" he began.

I waited not trusting my voice. I didn't know what to say; my entire being was at battling with its own self.

Jacob looked at me, his eyes tightening. "What is going on between you and Nahuel?"

I froze, fear trickling down my spine for a split second before being replaced with anger. "That is none of your business!" I screeched.

He stood straight up. "It sure as hell is my business," he countered darkly.

Ugh, he always did think he could rule my life. "Are you a part of my family?" I shouted knowing I had basically gone bellow the belt on that one. I honestly couldn't care anymore. I was so hurt that my heart couldn't deal with having to be compassionate towards anyone and most definitely not towards _him_. "You aren't part of this family! You aren't even of the right species! Why is it your even still here? Nobody wants you here!"

His eyes grew dull. My heart ripped out of my chest to lie at his feet all ready to apologize. It wanted to wrap its arms around his body and comfort him. I wasn't having any of it. Screw the pain and screw love!

He began shaking, his whole body shuddering. For a split second I was afraid that he was going to phase. But then, I wasn't frightened. I _wanted_ him to phase. I wanted this to end. I froze. Was I ready to die? Was I ready to have the love of my existence take away my life? I realized I was. And that only made me angrier. I was a fighter. I never gave in. Why was I giving in now? My heart was so conflicted. It went from hurt, to anger, to compassion, back and forth till I didn't even know what I was feeling anymore. I couldn't keep up. I just wanted it to stop.

"Renesmee," he said in a strangled voice. I made the mistake of looking in his eyes. In them reflected a face of, not a girl, but a woman. A woman who most assuredly wasn't me. It terrified me more that the idea of death. "I really don't give a rat's ass whether anyone wants me here or not. I'm not leaving; I would rather die than leave you!"

I stilled. My heart had stopped beating. I was confused. "What about your imprint, huh? Don't you want _her_?" I whispered, my anger evaporating.

He smiled. "I'll always want her."

That was it. I stood up from the bolder I was sitting on and slapped him across his cheek as hard as I possibly could manage and took off at a dead run away from the house, away from him.

I crossed the river not paying any attention to my surroundings. Tears fell from my eyes in hard gushes making it hard to see anyway. My legs were flying across the ground. I ran faster then my father and that was saying something. I tried hard to keep my head clear of all thoughts. I didn't want him to catch me, knew it would be hard, no one could run as fast as I could.

It was hard not to make a sound. It would give me away too quickly. I wasn't ready for company. I wasn't ready for anything. I wished he had killed me and saved me all this gut wrenching agony. Whoever said love conquered all lied. Love didn't do squat. It just sits there in your heart waiting for the moment to ruin your life. I wasn't even sure love was worth anything. If this was one of the repercussions, then the risks of experiencing the pain was not worth it. Nothing good could ever come of it in my book.

Since all my concentration was on not feeling anything, I hadn't been paying attention to my environment. My foot caught on a root of a big red wood tree propelling me forward. Instead of landing in the bracken, strong arms caught my waist. I blindly shoved at the warm being not wanting to be anywhere close to it. I wanted him out of my hair. Hey, how did he even catch up to me?!

I began sobbing, not caring what he thought of it. I couldn't handle all of this. My small being could continue on if I felt like this any longer. He wanted his imprint, didn't he? So I wished that someone would explain to me why he was still here.

"Can't you take a hint?" I shoved at him to get my point across. I opened my eyes and threw him onto the ground. "Don't you see?!"

Jacob looked broken sitting on the dirt. Shattered. His cheek was black and blue, swollen to the size of a baseball. I almost felt bad. _Almost_. He opened his mouth with a sharp wince. "What am I supposed to see, Nessie? What is it I'm missing?"

"Everything!" I didn't want to have this discussion. All I wanted was to be left alone to my own devices. I didn't want him, or my family to be anywhere near me at this point.

He stood up to tower over me. "I don't get this. I don't get you," he muttered.

My eyes narrowed threateningly. "How stupid are you?" I screamed. "What part of 'leave' don't you get? What part of 'you're not wanted' didn't you understand?!"

His eyes saddened. "All I ever wanted was to find my imprint," he whispered so low I almost didn't catch it.

"If you want her so much, why don't you go be with her?!"

I was about to burst. I knew it. Could feel it. If I didn't get away soon, I would break down in front of him. My resolve was shattering and tears were prickling my eyes. I tried to look away but he grabbed a hold of my face, his broken and battered one never wavering from mine.

"Don't _you_ see?" He spoke so softly that I barley caught his words. "Can't _you_ see who my imprint is?"

I stood there, immobile as Adonis himself, my lungs not breathing, my heart not beating in its frantic hummingbird's rhythm.

He laughed bitterly. "Renesmee, _you_ are her. _You _are my soul mate, my heart, my _imprint_," he breathed, the last word was so heartfelt I shattered there in his arms.

I crushed my mouth to his, my tears pouring down my face. I didn't care anymore. How could I care? I was being a brat, an idiot, a dolt, the list is nearly endless. It wrapped my arms around his neck before he pulled away with a grimace.

I stilled, my breathing was erratic, my heart thumping painfully against my ribs waiting for his rejection. I looked at his face and realized that I had broken his jaw. Oh my god, what had I done? What was wrong with me?

I choked on my sobs and cupped his swollen cheek in my hand, my touch feather light. "Jake," my voice cracked but I continued, "can you ever forgive me?"

He smiled. He took my free hand into his and brought my palm towards his soft mouth to place a kiss in the center before holding it to his unhurt cheek softly, avoiding his jaw, "Tell me you want me to stay, and I'm yours."

I tried to smile but I couldn't. Not with the evidence of my cruelty. Not with his beat-up – because of me – face. My heart couldn't take this stress any longer. "If you leave, I can't promise what I'll do."

He tried to grin ear to ear but it was too painful. "Come on," I sad letting go of his face but keeping my hold on his hand. "I want Carlisle to check that out."

He nodded. "It isn't getting much better."

I skidded to a halt. What if he wasn't healing anymore? Could he even stop-? _Stop and relax, Renesmee_. Get him to Carlisle.

We ran back to the house and I learned that I really hadn't gotten as far as I had thought at first. When we reached the house, everyone was inside. Good, I didn't want to face Nahuel, I felt bad for what I was going to have to do to him.

"Grandpa?" I yelled out at the ceiling.

Carlisle appeared instantly, tall and pale, he looked like the rest of us, only his heart was much purer than ours was. "Renesmee, Jacob," he greeted taking in our clasped hands. Then Jacob's face. "What happened?"

I opened my mouth but Jacob interrupted me swiftly. "I fell," he lied.

No, he wasn't covering up for my mistake, the mistake that would haunt me for awhile. "No, I slapped him."

Both looked at me, mouths open and gapping like fish. I heard Emmett's booming laughter come from the living room and glared in that general direction. I ignored them. "Please, Grandfather, I feel bad enough as it is, can you just try and take care of it?" I pleaded.

He closed his mouth. "Ah, go and sit at the dinning room table while I get my bag."

We nodded and made our way to the dinning room and sat next to each other at the rectangle table.

Jacob began to play with my fingers. "You really didn't have to do that you know."

I raised a brow at him. "Why didn't I?"

He shrugged. "It isn't really a big deal."

I growled. "It isn't a big deal? It _is_ a big deal. I shouldn't have been acting so childish! I should've waited there yesterday and not _assume_!"

He shook his head. "I should have told you sooner. I shouldn't have waited."

"I don't think I would have been ready before yester day," I whispered.

"There were things we both should've done differently, huh?"

"Yeah," I muttered in agreement. I leaned over to kiss his unhurt cheek.

_~Jacob's POV~_

I wanted so badly to turn my head and kiss her lips but knew it would hurt. I let her sit back down but took her hand needing the contact. She loved me! Well, I _hoped_ she loved me. For now, just having her know that _I _do was good enough. My heart was flying, reaching the clouds and running a hand through the air like material. I wanted to shout my joy to the heavens but Carlisle chose then to walk in.

"Okay, Jacob. I have a pretty good feeling your jaw is broken and I'll have to re-break it before I can do anything." He set a large black leather bag on the table in front of me and his ice-cold fingers began to probe my face lightly. He nodded to himself. "Re-breaking it will have to do. Try not to shatter this table, its Esme's favorite."

I tried not to laugh at that, knowing it would hurt me and Carlisle. But really? The only one that even used it was me and sometimes Nessie when she felt like eating human food which was very rarely.

"Can't you give him any medicines?" Renesmee asked. I squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Carlisle shook his head. "With his temperature it would burn off too quickly. This is just easier. Ready?"

I nodded my head slightly, his hands still gripping the table.

I was proud of myself. I barley screamed. Of course Nessie's hand had been gripping mine in support which amazingly helped a hell of a lot.

Emmett sauntered into the room with a lazy aura around him. "Hey, Carlisle, not that I'm complaining much, but why are you hurting the mutt?"

I growled at him. Emmett just laughed.

"Emmett, I was re-breaking his jaw," he replied calmly.

"Mm-h-mm, sure," Emmett said obviously not buying it. The idiot. He started to walk out of the room when Nessie asked him where her parents and Nahuel were.

"They went hunting for some reason." Emmett left the room.

Good, perhaps Edward killed the bastard.

"I don't really think that wiring your jaw shut would really work what with how quickly your body mends itself," Carlisle said thoughtfully.

I grimaced.

He laughed. "Alright I won't, but that means you can't talk, or open you mouth for at least a day. And sleep on your back so there is not any pressure on your jaw. If your hungry tell Esme and she'll make you liquid food." I grimaced again. Oh yeah, I am so looking forward to that… "Don't worry, she's really very good."

He picked up his bag and turned to leave.

Renesmee turned to me and threw herself into my arms, tears absorbing silently into my shirt. "I'm so sorry," he voice cracked.

I shook my head. I wasn't mad at her. I deserved it. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around her.

"Don't even," she warned. "I know what I did was wrong and no matter what you tell me, it really isn't going to change that fact."

I sighed. I knew that, but it couldn't hurt to try. I loved her so much that the only hurt she could throw at me was if she told me she didn't love me, didn't want me here, and heck, she already did that didn't she? I couldn't care anymore. I had her now and that was all that mattered. I wasn't going to loose her to the little wiener Nahuel so he can go play in a highway for all I cared. Maybe become a test subject for the FBI and where they were forced go nuclear on his ass and blow him up. I laughed inwardly. I would pay money to see that. I bet we could make millions, not that the Cullens really needed any more.

I heard a soft male laugh from in front of me. I opened my eyes to see Edward, Bella, and – shudder – Nahuel (who by the way was glaring at me, a glare I was infact returing) standing before us.

"Interesting imagery mutt," Edward said. Amusment danced in his topaz eyes but also anger and annoyance. As well as… Jealousy?

* * *

**So there it is. I had wanted Nahuel to basically be a big part (and he still will be, I promise!) but he isn't going to have the rolls that I had origannly figured he should have. Like Jacob finally telling Nessie he imprinted on her. I hadn't planned on her finding out so soon, but I could take it. It wouldn't have flown right, and the angst was killing me. This chapter is deffinitley my favorite. Please REVIEW!**


	6. It'll Be All Right

**Okay, so I had an epiphany last night while reading a story on this site.( I can't tell you because it would give away too much) but it made me change the entire plot line! Now, I'm so excited to write this story. Which explains why this came out so quick. I'm sorry if it's a little boring, but i plan on adding fluff in the next few chapter. =]**_

* * *

_

_~Bella's POV~_

Night had fallen and both Nessie and Jake had retreated to their own rooms in our three-story house in New Hampshire. After Nessie had turned two in human years, we moved to the outskirts of Hanover, New Hampshire. Jasper, Edward, Emmett, and I attended Dartmouth for night classes. I'm studding Literature and Edward is taking medical classes, though I can't understand why, he already has two degrees in medicine.

It was around eleven when we got home, we went on another miniature hunt since neither Edward nor I actually had anything earlier in the day when Nahuel had gone with us. It was slightly disturbing when all he could talk about was how much better humans were and that he didn't understand why using them for any kind of sustenance was wrong, we were made to take their life. That had sufficiently caused me to loose any type of appetite I had.

Edward was pacing at the foot of the large four-poster bed while I lay in the center, my head resting on my arm watching as my husband mumbled incoherently. "Edward, sweetheart, Esme will kill you if you walk a hole into the carpet."

Edward stopped moving and looked at me. His golden eyes were miles away. He sighed and came to recline beside me so we were facing each other. He began to play with my hair. He didn't say anything and I knew instinctively that his thoughts were directed at our daughter and her imprint.

"You know," I began, "you should relax. Their sleeping in their own rooms, Nahuel is… well I'm not sure where he is and I honestly don't care. We have each other… Their isn't much you have to worry about." I was trying to placate his nerves but with Edward, I wasn't certain why I even tried.

He groaned and rolled over to rest on his back. "I have so many things to worry about. My daughter is lost to me, and I have to let her go."

I exhaled slowly. "Edward, listen." I took a deep breath. "Nessie, we aren't going to lose her. She's going to still live with us, she'll just have Jacob – which I might add, has always been there. Nothing will be much different."

He turned to his side again. "There _are_ so many things that will be different! She won't be just ours anymore; she'll be Jacob's too. I…" he trailed off.

I laughed softly and he glared at me. "You… you… don't… want to… share!" I said in between giggles.

"It isn't funny," he huffed.

I sobered. "No, your right it isn't. Look, we'll both have things that we'll have to deal with, but we'll deal with them together."

He took my left hand into his and began to play with my wedding ring. "Bella, will you tell me what was on you mind before we left Forks?"

I froze. How did he remember that? And why now? I shook my head. "It isn't important."

"Bella," his voice was pleading now. "It is. I want to know."

I sighed softly and whispered, "I wanted another child. I had never wanted or even thought of being a mother, a wife, until you came along. Until my other miracle came along. Now, all I can think about is how lucky I am. Once I knew I was pregnant with her, I was ready. I was ready to tread into the unknown and face this world with you even more so then my want to be a vampire and live for eternity with you. I wanted to hold this piece of you in my arms and know that what I did was right.

"And what I did was the best thing. You pleaded with me to giver her up, but I couldn't. It would be like killing apart of me. Apart of you. I couldn't do that." I smiled in the darkness. "And every time I look at her, I think, 'wow, life really couldn't get any better could it?'"

I looked into his eyes and took an unsteady breath, my emotions raw. "I still… want another one. I still wish it was possible. I was talking with Rosalie and she said that the want probably will never go away. It will always be there, just like _her_ want. But she also said that I should be happy with what I have, because a lot of people never get to experience this. Vampires like Rosalie have to live with their heartache, while I get to experience all the joys of motherhood, and still be a vampire, still get everything I could ever want or hope for."

We stared into each other's eyes for a long while before he leaned over and kissed my pale, cold forehead. He moved his head lowered until our eyes were level and his forehead rested on mine before he spoke. "Bella, love. I'm sorry I took that ability away from you…"

My anger rose to the surface where it boiled under my skin. "Edward," I almost growled. "Were you not listening? I am happy to have what I do. I never wanted to be a mother until I already was one. So technically, you never took it away from me."

His eyes looked pained and I wanted to rip his head from his shoulders. "Edward, don't even! I chose this with no regrets. Everything fell into place and I would never want to change that. Do you understand?!"

He nodded and lightly brushed his lips to mine. "I'm sorry I made you angry, I just, don't always understand your mind." He smirked.

I took his face into my hands and hefted my shield out of my mind, something I had perfected over the years since Zafrina had taught me. In my mind, I showed him images of us together, in a bed, naked…

I laughed when he pushed me back on the bed and his lips were going from my neck to my collarbone and back again. Our clothes were distributed everywhere, his body hovering above mine in the darkness of our bedroom.

"I love you," I breathed, his mouth moving down to my bared breast.

"No more than how much I love you," he murmured against my skin.

~*~*~*~

_~Renesmee's POV~_

I awoke in my bed, light streaming in through my open window, the warmth of the summer morning adding to my happiness. I rolled over and bunched my sheets to my chin. I was Jacob's imprint. I honestly couldn't get over that fact. It made my heart feel light, like it could reach my ceiling. The single day where my heart had been torn open, felt like years to me. I never wanted to go through that again. I never wanted to feel that vulnerable.

I smiled. I couldn't wait to see him. I was about to throw off my sheets when somebody knocked on my door.

"Come in," I called.

The door opened and my mother came in. She was wearing jeans with a plain white Hanes t-shirt. I knew Alice would freak when she saw my mother this morning.

"Morning Mommy," I said, my voice groggy from sleep.

She smiled crookedly at me. Oh no. Please tell me she wasn't going to… "Baby, I want to talk to you," she said. She laid down next to me on my queen-sized bed, pulling the covers over herself. No… she was going to give me the 'talk'.

"Mom-" I tried to say but she interrupted me.

"Let me first." She pulled me into her arms and began stroking my hair. I sighed contently and rested my head on her shoulder waiting for my death… "Renesmee, your father and I have known that Jacob had imprinted on you. Actually, to be honest, when I found out, I tried to kill him, remember?" When I nodded she continued with a light chuckle. "I thought you would. But what I wanted to talk to you about was that… your father… he's going to have a tough time dealing with this at first. I can do the best that I can, but he's going to need time."

Saying that I was surprised was an understatement. I was all geared up and waiting for her to tell me to use protection and blah, blah, blah… I was glad that she wasn't going to tell me about all the things I already knew. "Mom, why?"

My mother sighed. "Edward… he well, basically, he doesn't want to share you. He doesn't want you get older. He, like I said, wants time."

"And what about you?"

She looked down at me, her golden eyes sad but happy at the same time. "I already knew this day would come. I've had a lot of time to deal with it," she said thoughtfully. "And I love you more than anything, so I want you to be happy. Don't worry about your father or me. He'll get over it."

I laughed a little bit. My mother had him wound so tightly around her finger. But… "Are you unhappy with your decision to become a vampire?"

Her brows furrowed. "Honey, I wanted to be a vampire because that was the only way I could be with your father. I knew the repercussions. And then, when I had you, I knew that the only way to live for you and for him was to be a vampire. No, I don't regret you, or my choices. Everything worked out in the end, and I'm happy with it. With our lives."

"I'm glad."

"I love you, baby. You know that right?"

"Of course I know that."

"Good," she said snuggling me closer.

I loved mornings like this where she held me. I felt as if today was going to be a great day.

"I bet Jacob wants to see you…" she said after a few moments of silence.

I beamed at her. She patted my head before pulling us up into a sitting position. "Come on, I know you want to see Jacob as well. He's down stairs with Emmett… you might want to hurry."

_~Jacob's POV~_

I didn't want to have this chat right now. No, all I wanted was to eat my liquid pancakes in peace. I sipped another gulp into my mouth. Carlisle was right, Esme was a miracle worker.

"…and you better take care of her and use protection," Emmett continued to lecture me. I was ignoring him so I could try and savor my breakfast. I wasn't allowed talk anyway.

"Here, I don't want my perfect niece caught up in your wolfy sperm," Emmett said sternly, handing me a pack of condoms. My jaw fell open and I winced. Carlisle wasn't going to be very happy with me but damn it, I was responsible!

"Emmett, I'm not stupid," I roared.

Emmett laughed. "I'm not saying you aren't, but I want you to take precaution." He handed me a piece of paper.

I gawked. "Instructions," I snarled. "You think I need instructions?!"

He shrugged. "Just to be on the safe side."

"I'm not… look…" My face was red, I bet you it was.

"I just don't want her pregnant. I know the needs of a man-"

"We all know you do," I interrupted him. "You can't keep your hands to yourself when it comes to Rosalie."

Jasper walked in laughing. "He's got you there Emmy."

Emmett looked like an exasperated teacher. It would've been comical had his sex talk not been directed at me. "Jacob-"

"Emmett!" Renesmee roared.

Emmett looked over at her angry form standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "What?" he said innocently.

She came to stand behind me, her hands on my shoulders. "Don't even, Uncle Emmett," she threatened. "I know what you were doing."

He shook his head. "I have no clue as to what you're saying," he said simply.

She snorted. "Then what's on the table?"

He looked down at the box of condoms. "You mean Jacob's condoms?"

She was getting angrier. "Emmett…" she growled.

He laughed. "Okay, okay, okay. I was just giving him what he'll need eventually." He got up and left the room.

"I can't believe him. He got you talking didn't he?"

I nodded and went back to my liquid breakfast.

"Renesmee," Edward greeted as he walked into the room and embrace his daughter. "Good morning."

She hugged him back. "Morning Daddy."

He looked down at the table and a snarl rumbled in his chest menacingly. "Why the hell are there condoms on the kitchen counter?"

I busted out laughed and could hear Emmett laughing too. Edwards face was priceless. He stared at me as I replayed this mornings 'discussion' for him.

"EMMETT!" he yelled, making his way to the living room.

Renesmee sat down in a chair beside me, her face in her hands. "This morning couldn't get any better could it?" she murmured sarcastically.

"Um, yeah, it could absolutely get worse."

She looked up at me with a startled expression. I pointed to Nahuel who was standing outside and staring at us through the window with an appearance that, had I been in wolf form, probably would have had my tail in between my legs.

"I'm going to have to talk to him," she muttered.

I didn't want her to do that… "Nessie-"

She kissed my cheek, the one she hadn't slapped. "I'll be right back." With that, she walked out the door but stuck her head back in. "Have Carlisle check that cheek of yours too."

I whined, a very wolf like whine.

_~Renesmee's POV~_

I walked out the back door to where Nahuel was standing. My hands were shaking, my palms sweaty. I was scared. Oh boy, was I scared. I finally reached where he was standing and muttered a quiet, "Can you go for a walk with me?"

He nodded and walked past me, leading us into the dense foliage. I wasn't really sure what to say. I knew that I wanted to tell him I didn't want to 'date' him. But how I was going to say that eluded me.

He stopped so abruptly that I ran into him. "Wha-"

"What is going on with you and the werewolf?"

I sighed. "I… plan on being with him."

Nahuel looked angry. Really, really, angry. "Why?" he sneered.

I frowned. "Because he is my soul mate. I'm sorry you don't agree."

He screamed at me and reached forward and slapped me hard across the face catching me off guard. I turned and fell to the ground. "You're a whore!"

I whimpered, tears falling from my closed eyes. The next thing I heard was Nahuel being pushed into a tree. I open my eyes to see Jacob and Edward surrounding him, Emmett hoisting Nahuel into the air, the tree lying on the ground from the force of the impact.

My mother's arms were around me and I buried my face into her neck seeking the comfort.

Emmett looked ready to kill, as well as my other family members. When Emmett would've ripped Nahuel's head off, Carlisle intervened. "Emmett, let go of him."

Edward hissed at my grandfather.

Carlisle shook his head and Emmett dropped him to the ground. Carlisle was the only one to speak. "Nahuel, I ask you to leave and never come back. I am saving your life now, but if we catch you near her or us ever again, I won't hesitate in allowing them to kill you."

Nahuel took off with out a backward glance.

Jacob came up to me and wrapped his arms around me, taking me from my mother who pursed her lips but held her tongue. "Are you alright?"

I nodded and let the tears absorb into his shirt. As long as he was still here, and my family was still here, I would always be alright.

* * *

**I told you Nahuel was going to have a rather... big part in this story. I have a couple ideas, but don't worry, the next chapter wont have any Nahuel in it! =] Review and tell me some of your ideas, I have a pretty big idea on where this story should go but I love input. Stay tuned.**


	7. I'd Love You Even If You Were Purple

**Yay! It's my longest chapter yet! I hope you guys like it!**_

* * *

_

_~Renesmee's POV~_

"I'll kill him," my father snarled. I sat on the ground huddled in Jacob's arms.

I looked at my family and all of their faces were masks of fury. My mother began stroking my hair and the tears stopped coming out of my eyes. Sighing, I pushed myself up from the ground.

"Nessie?" my mother inquired.

"I'm fine," I replied. It wasn't a lie. I was. Nahuel had been chased off and I was safe.

My father ran over to me and placed his hands on my face lightly. "Fine?" he echoed incredulously.

I nodded and placed my hands on his face too. I showed him that I was fine using my 'gift'. _I'm indestructible, it barley stung._

He growled at me.

I shook my head and tried again. _He's gone, I'm fine, isn't that all the matters?_

I looked into his topaz eyes and waited for his retort but instead he pulled me into his arms in a viselike embrace that would have snapped a human in half. "I don't want to lose you, Renesmee," he whispered.

I wrapped my arms around my father and held on for dear life. I loved him so much. "I don't want to be lost," I croaked, my voice thick.

I felt tears escape my eyes to moisten my cheeks. He pulled back and whipped the tears from my face. "Don't cry, honey. I refuse to lose you, so you're in luck."

I cracked him a small smile.

"Come on," he said, "we should get inside."

We all started walking back to the house. The animosity lifted and I took Jake's hand in mine. He intertwined our fingers. I looked up at him and beamed. He squeezed my hand. Oh yeah, he can't talk. Noticing my family gone, I slowed our pace.

"What did Carlisle say about your jaw?" I asked casually.

He looked at me and shook his head. "Okay, squeeze my hand, once for no, two for yes. Did he say you can talk tomorrow?"

_Yes._

"Good. Did talking with Emmett this morning make it worse?"

_Yes._

Ugh, Stupid uncle and his sex talk! "I'm sorry," I said.

He shrugged his shoulders.

The rest of the walk was quiet, just enjoying each other's presence. It was nice, the silence not awkward in the least. When I saw our house in view I asked, "Are you hungry?"

_No. _

"Oh."

I was. I hadn't hunted in too long. Way too long. Once we reached the house, my bouncy, foresight-seeing aunt bounded out of the back door landing right in front of me. "Hey Nessie, Rosalie and I were going to go hunt for the day and I know you haven't done so in a month."

I looked at Jacob and he nodded his head at me. "Okay, Alice, I'll go."

"Yay!" she ran back to the house and I laughed.

Jacob pulled me into his arms and held me tightly against his warm chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck and realized how comfortable it all was. So natural. I wished he could talk; I missed his warm, husky timbre already. I placed my hands on the back of his neck so I could show him that I missed his voice. He nodded his head as if in agreement. I reached up on my tiptoes and place a gentle peck to his lips not wanting to hurt him.

Pulling back, I noticed that he was breathing heavier and grasped that he might not have liked me kissing him. Until he leaned down and kissed me just as tender and I knew he only did so so he wouldn't make his jaw worse, which only put me in a worse mood. I didn't want gentle.

Someone cleared their throat and I pulled away to see Alice and Rosalie. I groaned. "Right now?"

"Yes, right now," Alice said in her sing-songy voice and she rolled her eyes.

I mumbled something under my breath and Jake laughed pulling me closer for another kiss. "I'll see you later." His breath fell upon my face making me loose my train of thought.

"Oh, uh huh, bye," I garbled.

He laughed again and kissed me on the forehead lightly. Alice cleared her throat again.

Jacob let go of me and I waved before following my aunt and godmother towards the woods where we had just come from. We began running a slow speed for us, but still too fast for the naked eye.

"Nessie?" Rosalie asked while we ran. "Are you sure you're alright?"

I nodded. "Why aren't mom and Grandma coming? Or the rest?"

Alice sighed. "No reason, we just needed to hunt and knew so would you."

I had great intuition and my spidy sense was tingling telling me that Alice was probably covering up for something, though I had no clue as to what. I really was hungry and the smell of dear was nearly staggering.

We didn't waste anytime. Soon, we had full bellies and two of us had golden eyes.

"Rosalie?" I asked hesitantly sitting on a log that rested in on the forest floor.

"Yes?" She sat down next to me on my right; Alice on my left.

I didn't know how I should bring this up really. I was just wandering. As a kid, I hadn't really asked them about they found their loves because I didn't really think about love. Of course, I did now. "How did you and Emmett meet?"

Rosalie looked shocked for a moment but then she smiled at some memory. "It was in the thirties. I was out hunting alone, I needed some air. Being a vampire was always difficult for me to handle. I found Emmett in the Appalachian Mountain Range. A bear was killing him. When I saw his face… it was as if I knew. I knew that he wasn't meant to die because there was a greater reason to live. I killed the bear and picked up his nearly lifeless body. I ran back to Carlisle knowing I couldn't let him die, knowing I couldn't trust myself to turn him.

"The journey was well worth it. Look where the two of us are now…" she trailed off thoughtfully.

"Alice?"

Alice smiled too. "I had been having visions of the Cullens and of a tall blond vampire who always seemed to take my breath away. I had to sit in the diner for a month waiting for him. Finally he showed up. I had thought he was tall in my visions, but he was so much taller in person! It had made me speechless for about half a second until I jumped off the bar stool and walked straight towards him. He looked as if he were waiting for me to attack him." She laughed.

"Then I said, 'You've kept me waiting a long time.' He replied with, and might I add in a southern drawl, tipping his hat, 'Sorry ma'am.' It was love at first site."

"Jasper used to have a southern accent?" I really couldn't picture him with one.

Alice nodded. "It only showed when he was taken by surprise. It was a pity, it fit him so perfectly."

I looked down and fiddled with the hem of my shirt. All of their stories were so… romantic. Mine, mine was nothing special.

"Renesmee," Rosalie chided me. I looked at her confused. She averted her gaze to our locked hands. "You can't think that way. What you and Jacob have… it's just as special as the rest of us."

I took my hand from hers mortified. God, what if I had thought something that was even more embarrassing? I could've sworn that I had mastered that.

"Nessie," Alice tried. "Rose is right. You and Jacob are like magic. If I didn't have Jasper, I would be more jealous then you could ever imagine."

I nodded my head. They were right. But Jake and I were still working things out. In fact, we hadn't even begun to work things out yet. We got up and walked at human speed. I didn't know what to say since I wasn't even sure what to think.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, did you listen to us?" Alice demanded. I looked at her. "Nessie!"

"I heard, I did. I was just thinking," I answered.

Alice gave me a knowing look. I shrugged. "Look Alice. Jake and I? We haven't talked at all. Pieces aren't put together yet."

"But they will be. I don't need the future to tell me that."

~*~*~*~

_~Jacob's POV~_

I missed three things. Talking. Using Edward as a translator gets annoying after awhile. It really does. Two. Eating real food. Yes, Esme is great, but a blended hamburger really doesn't taste as good as one would think. Eww. Three. R-e-n-e-s-m-e-e. I missed her so much, even though she had only been gone, what? Four hours. Ugh, if my jaw wasn't broken, I would have been able to go with her.

But don't get me wrong. I don't blame her for breaking it. I totally deserved it. I was an asshole and I knew it. Man, I really missed her. I looked over at Emmett and Jasper playing Halo 6. _Eddie? _I asked in my best little kid voice.

Edward was playing with Bella's hair, her head in his lap. He didn't look away from her as he said, "Jacob wants to play."

Jasper pressed pause and handing me the controller. _Tell him I said thanks, Eddie._

Edward groaned and I snickered. "Jasper, he said thanks, and Jake. Really. Stop calling me Eddie. It's bad enough that Emmett does that."

Emmett laughed. "Yeah, Jakey, Eddie said stop."

I could live with Jakey.

Edward raised a brow and I shrugged pressing play. I continued in Jasper's place. Where did he go anywhere?

"He went up stairs to talk to Carlisle."

Oh.

Man, this new Halo was hard! I missed Halo 4. It was my favorite.

"Shove that in you juice box and suck it, Jakey!" Emmett yelled, rejoicing as he won.

_Hey,_ I whined. _No fair! I don't like this one! Eddie, tell him I want a rematch!_

"Emmett, Jacob wants a rematch."

Emmett huffed out his chest, his eyes bright with excitement. "Bring it on mutt. Anytime. Anyplace. Name it."

_NOW!_

Edward rolled his eyes. "He wants one now, Em. Throw him a bone would you, he's more annoying when he whines."

YEAH! Emmett was going down this time. The new game started.

"I don't get how you could play this over and over again," Bella muttered.

Edward laughed. "I don't get how you read books over and over again."

She glared at him. "What?" he chuckled.

"You're supposed to be on my side." She frowned.

They said something else but I was too engrossed in the game.

_Take that Emmett! _I jumped up from my place on the floor and threw my arms in the air as I silently cheered. I chanted,_ I beat Emmett; I beat Emmett_, over and over again in my head.

I started doing my victory dance. I was half way through the cabbage patch when Nessie, Alice, and Blondie came back home. I jumped up with joy the minuet Renesmee came through the door and through myself at her, wrapping my arms about her waist and twirling her around.

She pressed her warm hand to my cheek as she laughed. _What is wrong with you?_

Edward answered for me. "He missed you and just beat Emmett at Halo 6."

She smiled. "Is that why we saw Emmett outside cutting firewood? I mean, jeez, it's still August."

Rosalie rolled her eyes with a grunt. "I'll go get him…"

Alice's eyes grew dull for a split second. After Rosalie left she said, "I wouldn't go into the garage for at least an hour unless you want to go blind."

Groans erupted around the room and I had to stifle my laugh. They really were nymphomaniacs. I set her on her feet in front of me and planted a soft kiss to her forehead.

Edward growled low. "I wouldn't do that around me mutt or you'll be running around with only three legs," he threatened.

"Daddy!" Nessie reprimanded. "Please."

Bella nodded her mahogany head and talked so fast and quick that even I couldn't pick up. I looked at Nessie and she only shrugged. When they were done, Bella took his hand and lead him upstairs. I heard a door slam and it shook the entire house.

Renesmee's face grew serious as she said, "We need to talk."

I nodded my head. We did. Tonight.

_~Renesmee's POV~_

I could feel my palms sweating as I got ready for our date. Carlisle said he could finally talk with out making his jaw any worse. So, he suggested that we talk over dinner. I, a half-vampire, almost seven-year-old 'woman' was going on her first date. Alice had picked out a simple black cotton tea length dress that left much to the imagination except my calves and she had promised me it wasn't too expensive. My shoes were plain black flats and my hair was in an up-do with curls framing my face. Rosalie insisted on just a hint of make up and voila! I was actually impressed with the person staring back at me in the mirror on my vanity.

My mother came in then, holding my locket I had asked her to clean. She snapped the lock on the back closed and turned around to face me with an expression that said, had she been able to cry, her shirt would've been soaked. "Oh, Renesmee… You look so beautiful."

I beamed at her and placed my head on her shoulder. "I love you Mom."

My mother wrapped her arms around me tightly. "I love you, too, baby. So much."

We stayed like that for a short while until my dad walked in, his expression unreadable. He sighed and placed his cold hand to my cheek. "Don't be mad at me for my… disliking the situation. I wish that you were still little. I know it's too much to ask, but I do. I'm sorry." He smiled warmly. "And your mother's right. You really do look stunning." He frowned. "Maybe you should change into some sweats," he suggested.

I hit him on the shoulder. "I like looking good."

He rubbed the spot where I had hit him. "Ow. Was that truly necessary?"

I rolled my eyes and my mother laughed. My dad sighed again. "Alrighty then. Let's get you downstairs. Jake is annoying the hell out of me."

I smiled at the thought. That he missed me as much as I missed him even though it had been about an hour since we had last seen each other. I ran downstairs at vampric speed to stop in front of him. I racked my eyes over his tanned and muscular body. He was wearing jeans and a nice red button down t-shirt. He did the same thing to me and I stopped breathing. He smiled and I rolled my eyes at him. "Ready?" I asked nearly breathlessly.

He grinned even more. "Always." He took my hand and I waved to my family who seemed to have congregated in the foyer. Jacob led me to the garage and I was glad Rosalie and Emmett had to vacate earlier. Jake took out a pair of keys and pressed a button causing lights to flash on my mother's car.

"Jacob? Were taking my mother's Ferrari?" I loved this car but it was a bit ostentatious.

"Oh yeah. Bella said I could borrow it for tonight. That okay?"

I nodded and got into the passengers seat. The interior was beautiful. Leather. I loved this car. My mother didn't and I could never understand why. It was fast, it was gorgeous, and did I mention it went fast?

The ride was quiet and I was pleasantly surprised to find it didn't bother me. The silence wasn't awkward at all. Jacob drove into Hanover and I was awed by its beauty. I had only gone into town a few times with Alice for shopping trips but never into Hanover. It was September and the leaves were beginning to change colors and litter the ground. The night sky was clear and the stars shown down brightly next to the full moon.

Jake pulled into a parking lot in the town's center. Before I could even unbuckle my seat belt, he had the car off and was over at my side, opening the door for me. "Aren't you a gentleman," I teased.

He grinned. "All part of the charm, ma'am."

I rolled my eyes as he took my hand and pulled me towards the quaint little Italian restaurant. I smiled knowing that Jake only picked this place because I liked Italian food the best.

I laughed when he opened the door for me. "I'm impressed."

He shrugged. "I have manners if I try hard enough."

"Can I help you?" a nasally voice asked.

I looked over to see a blond waitress holding a few menus in her hands. She fluttered her long lashes in the direction of Jake and I felt the strangest urge to slap her. This was going to be a long night.

"Yeah," Jake replied. "A table for two, please."

The waitress nodded her golden head at us before turning and leading us towards a table with a window. I was relived it wasn't close to anyone in particular.

We took our seats across from one another as she placed the menus in front of us. I was not oblivious to how she gently handed him his, and all but tossed mine at me. "Your server will be here to take your orders shortly," she murmured, looking directly at Jake.

I glared at her retreating figure as Jake picked up his menu. He looked at me over the top with a curious expression. "What? You don't like her? She seems nice."

"Oh come on! If you had let her, she would have been all over you!"

He raised a brow. "The waitress? Really? Hmm." He gave me a funny look. "You're gorgeous when you're jealous."

Was that what I was? Jealous? I had never been jealous before. I blushed.

He reached over and took my hand in his. "If it makes you feel any better, I didn't even notice her at all."

I cracked him a small smile and he intertwined our fingers.

Another woman came over holding a note pad and faced Jake. She had straight brown hair and beautiful green eyes. I bit back a groan. Aren't there ever male servers? "What can I get you?" she purred.

Jake let out a loud sigh and looked back over the menu, his hand still holding mine. "I'll have some lasagna and a coke."

She nodded. And barley looked at me. "You?" she said almost snidely.

"Hmm. I'll have fettuccine Alfredo with water."

She smiled too sweetly at Jacob. "I'll just take those," she purred again as Jake handed her the menus. Her eyes zeroed in on our hands and she narrowed her eyes before leaving.

I couldn't help it, I laughed. "Wow," Jake said.

"Hmm?" I tried to sober.

He shrugged. "She's just jealous she isn't as beautiful as you."

I took a sip of water to hide my blush at his comment. Luckily, Ally, was that her name? Oh well, she gave Jacob his coke and walked away not even glancing his way. I felt like laughing again except now we wouldn't have many interruptions. We still needed to talk.

I sighed and set my glass down. "Jacob?"

He looked up at me and reached over the table to wind a stray piece of hair back into my up-do. "Yes?"

It took all my focus just to form coherent thoughts with his hand moving from my hair my cheek and then down my jaw. "We need to talk."

He pulled his hand back abruptly. "I know."

"I don't really know what to say," I said. It wasn't a lie, I really didn't.

He grabbed my hand again, sending chills up my arm. "I don't either. All I know is that I love you. So much it hurts and I can't stop my heart from wanting you. It would be impossible."

My own heart melted at his words. I never pictured him to be a romantic, but he sure seemed like it then. "I… Do you love me because I'm your imprint, or because you do on your own?"

Jake looked into my eyes with a burning. "Renesmee, I would love you even if you were purple. I would love you whether you were human, or a werewolf, or a vampire. I would love you even if you weren't my imprint. Even if I was a human, you would still be the light to my darkness, the stars in the sky that lit up the night. I love _you_."

Okay, scratch that. He was totally a romantic. I reached over to cup his cheek with my free hand. "And I love you." It felt so good to get that out in the open. To have him know how I felt towards him. My tongue felt tingly as I said those words and I knew that they were true. That no matter what happened, I would always love him. Through thick and thin, we would have each other.

His face softened and pressed his lips gently to my palm before pressing it back to his warm face. I knew that even if he wasn't my imprint, I wouldn't be able to not love him.

After we finished dinner, he surprised me by driving us to a lake. He grinned ear to ear when I furrowed my brows and took in the beautiful scenery. "Had we lived in La Push, I would have taken you to the beach. This was the closest I could find."

I laughed as he came over to open my door for me again. The lake was amazing and the full mood reflecting on the water gave it a certain charm. We walked to a log and sat down hand in hand. I nuzzled my head in the crook of his neck and I felt his lips brush my hair. I leaned my head upwards and kissed the underside of his jaw. He tightened his hold around my waist. I beamed at this newfound power over him. I traveled up his jaw and to the corner of his mouth.

With a groan, he pulled me onto his lap and ground his lips against mine while I wrapped my hands in his hair and my legs around his waist. I never knew that if could be this way. I never knew that I could _feel_ this way. Our tongues warred against each other while I traced the muscles of his back with my hands. I needed more of him. I pulled back and ripped his shirt off.

Jake's eyes widened but I didn't care if this seemed out of character for me. I knew it was and I liked it. I liked this new side of me. I took his lips again. Suddenly, I found myself on the sand with Jacob on top of me, his lips never leaving mine. I reached for the zipper to my dress but he stopped me.

"Nessie," he said strangely huskily. His breathing was as labored as mine was and I took joy in that fact. "Are you sure-"

I pressed my fingers to his lips to silence him. "I've never been more ready in my life."

He kissed me again only to pull back and rest his forehead on mine. "You sure?"

I nodded, growing impatient. "I love you, Jake. I'm ready for this."

He kissed my nose before pulling my dress off. "I love you, too. More then you know."

With that, I kissed him deeply and the night went on in bliss.

* * *

**I know that I promissed fluff but this was a major part of the story. Please review, and thank you to all the people that reviewed last time. You guys rock!**


	8. Just The Icing On The Cake

**Woo! I had hoped that this chapter would be extra long like my last one but I felt that it needed to stop where it did. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_

_~Renesmee's POV~_

Jake and I walked towards the house hand in hand. I had never thought that Jake and I would be a couple. Jake and Nessie. Nessie and Jake. Renesmee Carlie Black. Not that I would ever be able to take his name, but it had a good ring to it. I smiled and Jake pulled me to a stop.

"What?" I asked hesitantly.

"Try and keep your thoughts away from the lake," he whispered. "I really like not being castrated by your father… I've grown attached to my… pieces."

I laughed but then sobered realizing my dad would probably do just that. "Okay, it shouldn't be too hard," I teased.

He shot me a look. "Won't be that hard?" he repeated.

I nodded, biting the inside of my lip to keep from smiling. He pulled me against him roughly, his mouth next to my ear.

"Shall I refresh your memory perhaps?" His breath tickled my skin and I shivered as he began nibbling my ear. I pushed on his chest.

"Not here," I said breathlessly. "They might see us, or hear us."

Jacob leaned his forehead against mine. "Was it really that bad?" His voice sounded so heartbreaking that I had to laugh.

"Jake," I said as I pulled his eyes level to mine. "Bad? Try mind-blowing. Or Amazing. Or… Perfect."

He smiled as if Christmas just came early and kissed me passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck and allowed myself to get caught up in the moment again. Too soon for my liking, he pulled away. He looked smug as he unwrapped my arms from his neck and held my hand in his large, warm one. "Shall we?"

I nodded and we somehow made it to the house with out any interruptions. Before my hand could reach the knob, the front door flew open and my parents stood on the other side of the threshold. I gulped. I hoped I looked fine. I had fixed my hair and make-up in the car so we could look inconspicuous.

"Mom, Dad," I greeted in a slightly shaky voice.

"Hello you two," my mother said, her face warm with love.

I looked over at my father who was staring at Jacob and he looked confused to say the least. I frowned. "Dad?"

He looked as if I had just broken his trance as he returned his gaze to mine. "I'm sorry, honey. Have a nice date?"

I squeezed Jakes hand tighter. "I did. I really did." I made sure I didn't remember a single thing of what transpired that night. Made sure my head was a blank sleet. I even played a little elevator music just to be funny. My dad gave me an odd look before him and my mother stepped back to let us enter.

"Jake?" my mother inquired softly. "Did you have a nice time as well?"

Jake gave a shaky laugh and looked down at me. "Yeah," he murmured. "How about I walk you to your room."

I smiled at him. This night was so perfect it was all I could do not jump up and down with joy.

I followed him up the large spiral staircase and to my bedroom door. I turned to face him and he cupped my cheek. He leaned forward and kissed me. It was gentle and loving. I pulled back after a few moments to catch my breath.

I ran my hand through his hair as I said, "Jacob, I have no regrets. None. Zilch. Nada. I love you so much. What we did tonight? I wanted it. _No_ _regrets_."

He pulled me into his arms and I leaned my cheek against his hard, warm chest in contentment. "I love you too, Ness. More than you could ever know."

"What were you thinking about down stairs to have my father look at you that way?" I asked casually, absorbing the feel of him while I drew circles on his sternum.

Jake shrugged. "I was speaking about plants in Spanish. Well, okay, I don't _know_ Spanish, so I was making up words. It was mostly gibberish."

I laughed. "I thought you took Spanish in high school."

He laughed too. "I did. I just never paid attention, hence why I failed it."

I pulled back to look into his beautiful brown eyes. I opened my door. "Stay with me tonight. Please?"

Jake shook his head. "Your father."

"I don't care-"

He interrupted me with a kiss. "_I_ do, Nessie. Sleep well." He kissed my nose as I wrinkled it. He laughed and kissed me again. "Don't look so sullen. I love you," he whispered right before he kissed my forehead and sauntered off towards his own room.

"You won't win that easily," I muttered beneath my breath. I quickly went into my room and changed into some shorts and a tank top – if you were planning on sleeping with a werewolf whose average temperature was a steady 108.9, you would come prepared too.

I opened my door slightly and tip toed out of my room, clutching my silk robe tighter to my body. Closing the door silently and swiftly, I made my way down the hallway towards Jake's room and almost ran straight into Jasper and Alice who were standing in the middle of the hallway with amused expressions.

I squeaked and tried to hide around a corner only to have my aunt laugh her silvery bell laugh. "Nessie, I hope you weren't about to do what I think you were," my aunt accused.

I rubbed my neck nervously. "Of course not, Aunty Alice. I just wanted to-to g-go downstairs and hug my parents," I lied horribly. Oh well, at least she couldn't see my future.

"Really? They're in their room actually. I wouldn't go in there if I were you though."

I cringed. I didn't need to know that. I _really_ didn't need to know that. "Okay, I'll g-go back t-to my room then," I stammered and ran back towards my door.

"Aw, Alice," I heard Jasper whine. "Let the poor girl see him. I only feel loneliness emanating from her."

Go Jasper! "Jazz-" Alice began only to have him silence her.

"She'll love you forever," he continued to bribe her. Did I mention I loved my family?

There was a knock on my door. I all but ran to it and swung it open to see Jasper standing there without Alice. "You can go. You'll just owe Alice a shopping trip." Shopping? That was it? I could definitely do that.

I smiled and hugged him briefly before sprinting to Jacob's room. Once I was inside and had the door shut, I catapulted myself into his arms and snuggled down, taking my robe off.

His eyes were large. "Nessie, what-"

I kissed him before settling back down on his chest. "Jasper is a miracle worker. Just go with it."

I felt him brush his lips against the top of my head and I beamed. Falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat was definitely something a girl could get used too.

~*~*~*~

_1 mother later…_

The time I spent with Jake after that first night we made love and slept together in his room, life was perfect. We constantly held hands, hugged, snuggled on the couch, went hunting together. We also spent almost every night together that we could. I was extremely surprised that my father wasn't paying any attention to what we'd been doing.

Jake and I were constantly looking over our shoulders to look at the door, wondering when my father was going to barge in and separate us. Of course the only time we ever made love was when we were hunting by ourselves or if the house was empty, so that was basically never. In fact, we had only done so one time after that first night at the lake. It was more then annoying. At least we were being responsible and using protection. Thanks o Uncle Emmett that is.

If I had ever thought life with Jake was good before we fell in love so hard I still had an imprint of the carpet on my cheek, I was wrong. Life in love with him was like drinking human blood to me. Amazing. Perfect. Natural. And that was what we were. Our love was invincible and irrevocable. Irreplaceable and totally accepted. And my family. Oh my family.

They had no problem with us. Well, they never displayed any thing that would have me thinking we were abominations, although I can't read minds. It made me elated that my parents and everyone acknowledged Jacob and me together with open arms and open smiles. At least, that was what I thought before my birthday.

I had woken up to a happy Jacob bouncing up and down on my bed. I groaned. Yippee, it was my birthday today. Seven years old. Great. Awesome. I get to have a party thrown by Alice who will go completely overboard. The only thing I was looking forward to was my cake. Red velvet. The only cake I'll eat willingly.

Jake plopped down on the mattress and pulled me into his arms. I smiled and nestled myself into the crook of his neck while he stroked my hair softly. "Happy Birthday, Ness."

I garbled, "Yeah, thanks."

He laughed and pulled back to look at me. "You're just like your mother. She hated her birthday too."

Yeah but for different reason's then me. She hadn't wanted to get older because of dad, who never physically aged. I inherited that from him.

There was a knock on my door and my mother came in. "Happy Birthday, my baby girl," she said. Her voice cracked and I knew she would be crying if it were not impossible. "Good morning Jake. I see you've already come in to wish her happy birthday."

He nodded and I bit back the laugh that threatened to erupt from with in me. Little had she known, he'd been with me since I fell asleep. "Mom," I whined. "Do I have to have a party?"

My mother looked apologetic. "Yes, I'm sorry. Alice would be hurt if you didn't let her but we promise that this will be your last."

I smiled gratefully at her before throwing off the covers and standing up. I had a case of vertigo and I slouched back down on the bed with a "whompf" and began rubbing my head.

Suddenly two pairs of arms were wrapped around me and asking if I was ok.

"Yeah," muttered, waiting for the dizziness to subside. "I just got up too fast." They weird thing was, I had never, not once in my life, had to say that. I never got lightheaded. Both my mother and Jacob were eyeing me suspiciously but I shook my head at them. "I'm fine," I said as I slowly got up and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower.

While shampooing my hair, I curiously wondered if I was getting sick. I still felt lightheaded. Slightly queasy. I hadn't been sick before, so I didn't know the signs. If I was sick, what would that mean? Perhaps I am sick, and I was never able to get sick when I was younger because I had not been fully-grown. It has to be some sort hybrid thing.

When I had finished and had the water shut off, I quickly changed into jeans and a pretty purple blouse. I blow dried my bronze colored curly hair and left hanging down to my waist, the way I knew Jacob liked it best.

"Hurry up!" my mother yelled to me from inside my bedroom.

"I'm coming, jeez," I muttered. I heard her lightly laugh through the wooden door.

I came out and walked gingerly to where she sat on the edge of the bed. "Where's Jakey?" I asked, suddenly feeling lonely.

My mother gave me a knowing look. "He went to change out of his sweats."

I nodded and sat down next to her; resting my woozy head on her stone like shoulder. She tentatively wrapped her arms around me tightly. "Renesmee… are you feeling alright?"

I wasn't sure. "Maybe I'm getting sick for the first time," I suggested and it sounded silly to my own ears.

My mother's eyes clouded. "Perhaps. Lets just get this over with and I'll have Carlisle take a look at you, love."

I rubbed the side of my face tiredly before slowly getting up and heading down the stairs with my mother's hand in mine. Once I reached the bottom, I followed my nose eagerly to the kitchen where my cake sat. In pink frosting, it read, _Happy 7__th__ Birthday Renesmee_. There were seven candles lit and everyone filed in to stand behind me. They began singing happy birthday to me. When they finished, I leaned forward and blew out my candles one by one. Everyone clapped and I smiled to myself.

I felt Jake's arms around my waist. Alice cut me a piece and handed it to me. I turned myself in Jacob's arms so I could quickly swipe frosting on my finger and paint it on his nose. Emmett barked a laughed until it died out when Jacob rubbed the frosting onto my own nose with his before kissing me fiercely. I smiled and pulled back, realizing how difficult it was to kiss and smile simultaneously.

I kissed his cheek before grabbing my fork and slicing a piece and plunging the red and white cake into my waiting mouth, which was indeed salivating. It wasn't until I had the bite in my mouth that I grasped the reason why my mouth was salivating and it wasn't because I was hungry.

Dropping the plate, not even caring if it shattered, I squirmed out of Jacob's arms as my stomach painfully convulsed. I ignored all the astonished faces of my family members as I raced for the bathroom. I shut the door firmly and flew myself at the toilet, throwing up violently. I hadn't heard the door open, but suddenly Jacob was there, holding my hair back from my face with concern. My body acted as if it were possessed because I could only puke when I wanted to tell him to leave me until I was done. I didn't want him to see me like this.

When my body was done emptying myself and all that was left was the dry heaves, Jacob turned me around in his arms and held on while I tried to stop crying. I was so embarrassed that all I could do was push myself up and grab toothpaste to clean my mouth. Jake flushed the toilet for me and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and rested his forehead on my shoulder.

"Jake?" my voice croaked.

He looked at me in the mirror, concern etched on his perfectly masculine features. "Are you okay, Ness? You've never thrown up before."

No, I hadn't. I had never thought it was like this and I definitely didn't want to ever go through it again. Not trusting my voice, I nodded and leaned into him needing the comfort he exulted. But all too soon my mother and father walked briskly in.

"Renesmee." My mother pulled me into her arms. "Oh baby. Are you alright?"

I nodded and placed my sweaty hand to her cheek to show her my stomach didn't hurt anymore. I actually felt kind of hungry. My mother eyed me warily. I looked at my father and silently asked my mother if she was shielding me from him. She nodded ever so slightly and I became confused for a split second. Then I recoiled and took my hand away from my mom not wanting my realization to pass to her through my gift.

"I want to go into town. Alone," I announced.

I hadn't noticed that my other family members were standing near the bathroom; concern and worry were all identical masks on their beautiful faces. "Renesmee-" my grandfather began but I raised my hand to stop him.

"Please. I just want to go and get a new tooth brush and maybe some cold medicine," I lied swiftly.

"Honey, I'm sure I could get it for you," Rosalie chirped in.

I shook my head. "I feel fine," I insisted.

Jacob tightened his hold on me. I shook him off. "I'll be right back."

I rushed out of the house as quickly as possible and climbed into my dad's Volvo. I hadn't anticipated this. This new scenario changed everything. It not only scared me, it made me happy, giddy. New sensations were filling me as I raced to the local store.

I didn't know much about this kind of thing. I mean, yes, I had seen movies, but… I never thought I would actually get to experience this. My heart was beating faster then normal as I rushed into Longs Drugs Store. My breathing was increased as I sped down the isles.

Like I had mentioned, I didn't have a clue. This was all new to me. All of this. The past month had gone by in a blur of new experiences and I got to say, this without doubt, topped the list. I stood there like a complete idiot, just staring at the varying boxes, not knowing which once to grab. They all looked the same and they all said the same things. I can't seem to remember how long I stood there before some lady came over and asked if I needed any help.

I nodded my head thankful for the elderly woman's assistance. "Here, this one always gets good reviews." She held the box to me and I took it with a shaky hand.

I stared at it for a while before my thoughts were interrupted by the lady. "Are you going to be okay?" she asked in a very motherly tone.

I could only nod and mutter my thanks while wishing my own was with me before I raced to the counter to pay for the little box that was frightening me into insanity. Something an inanimate object shouldn't be able to do.

Once I had it paid for it, I raced for the bathroom. After reading the instructions four times, I followed what they told me to do and pulled out my phone from my purse so I could wait the allotted three minutes. I was surprised to see five missed calls, seven unread text messages and three new voicemails. I ignored them and waited impatiently for the three minuets to be up.

My mind was racing faster then it ever had before. Was I ready for this? No. Did I want this? I wasn't entirely sure. I had never thought about it. I had never once imagined something like this ever happening to me. If what I suspected was true, I didn't know what I would do. How I would react. Nervous, was a horrible explanation as to how I felt. It was inadequate.

I looked down at my phone. It had been one minuet. Ugh! I impatiently began to tap my foot. This wasn't really what I needed on my birthday. I looked at my phone again. Two minuets. I can do that. One more minuet and the mystery would be solved.

To my complete and utter embarrassment, a little girl walked in with her mother. I tried to smile warmly but I'm pretty sure I failed miserably. My emotions were haywire and raw. I tried to not imagine myself in the mother's position but I couldn't help it. Tears filled my eyes and I tried to stop the image of a beautiful little girl with long black hair and russet skin with large brown eyes and a button nose.

I cried harder and looked down at my phone. It had been four minuets. I gathered all of my courage and picked up the test, holding it gingerly in my hands. At first I couldn't see it due to my blurry vision. And then, it became clear and my heart stopped. My breathing stopped.

"I'm pregnant," I whispered to myself too quiet for the mother and child to hear me as the tears came faster.

* * *

**And there it is folkes! The story I read that had given me this inspiration was Flabergasted Phenomanon by Bob Benitt. I encourage you go read it, it was great! R&R!**


	9. A New Sense Of High

**I know I told someone that I would have this out by yesterday, but I was so busy that I couldn't find the time. I think the only reason I finished this so quickly is because my birthday is on Thursday and all week I've been hyper. I have been driving my parents insane, haha. So here it is and if it's a bit boring I'm truly sorry.**_

* * *

_

_~Renesmee's POV~_

I slumped against the sink and tried to wait for my tears to stop on their own. The mother and daughter had taken one look at me and left, not even washing their hands. Not knowing what to do, I called the only person I wanted to see. And the only person I was afraid of.

"Hello?" the anxious voice sounded in my ear and I relaxed immediately.

"Jacob," my voice broke. I couldn't say anything else, I started to cry again.

"Nessie? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I need you to come get me. I'm in the bathroom at Longs."

"I'll be right there." He hung up on me.

I fell to the tiled floor and leaned against the wall, not caring for being in an unclean environment. There was a living creature inside me. A baby. A mixture of Jake and of me. I slowly folded my arms around my lower stomach and breathed deeply. Inside me, was something I dreaded and something I couldn't help but love. Something, maybe the little girl I had envisioned, was growing in me as if I was a walking incubator. And basically, I was.

I closed my eyes feeling tired all of a sudden. It didn't take long when my savoir arrived. The door opened and my lids flew open to reveal Jacob running towards me.

Tears were falling from his eyes and I couldn't take it. As I opened my mouth to speak Jake grabbed me into his arms. "Oh God, Renesmee. What's wrong?"

I couldn't speak so I handed him the home pregnancy test and took his free hand and held it against my stomach. I closed my eyes, afraid he'd be mad at me. Afraid of his rejection.

Only it never came. "You're p-pre-pregnant?" I could hear a pinch of excitement but I realized I most have imagined it.

I nodded my heavy and aching head. I wanted to say I was sorry but I couldn't find my voice over the lump perched inside of my throat.

"Really?" he asked rhetorically. I opened my eyes. His face was a mask of masculine smugness. Of exhilaration. Of… love.

"Jacob, I… Aren't you mad at me?" _I_ would've been mad at me.

Jacob shook his head and set me on his lap. I nestled closer needing this safe haven he was for me. "Nessie, I love you. I want to marry you and have kids with you and I wish that we could grow old together though I know you won't age now that you're fully-grown. I want this Nessie. I'm going to be there for you. Every step of the way, I'll be there, holding your hand."

I swallowed audibly and wrapped my arms around his neck. I looked into his eyes and said, "I love you Jake. I… I want this too." I did. I had been more afraid of what his reaction would be than of the stone cold truth of my pregnancy.

He cupped my cheek with his hand and smiled softly. "You don't have to be brave, my love. I would understand if you were terrified. I'm scared shitless."

I laughed and whipped my nosed on my coat sleeve. He kissed my forehead and I leaned into his lips. We stayed like that for a little while until a janitor came in and gasped. I looked up at the same woman who had helped me pick out my test. She looked at my face and smiled warmly.

"Congratulations, you two. I'm glad the test worked. Um," she squirmed a bit. "You guys might want to leave in case someone needs to use the restroom. It isn't co-ed. I'll give you both a bit of privacy."

She walked out and I laughed, my cheeks feeling hot. "Come on, I need you to take me home. "

I grabbed the test from the floor beside us and went to throw it away only to have Jake's arms grab mine. "What?"

He smiled sheepishly before taking it from my hands. "I want to keep it," he muttered.

My jaw went slack. "You what?" I was completely stunned.

"I want to keep it. You know, first pregnancy test and all."

I started laughing. "But… Eww… I peed on it…" I grabbed my sides I was laughing so hard.

Jacob began to fidget uneasily. "Come on," he pleaded. "Please?"

Once he gave me the puppy dog eyes I knew I was done for. "Fine," I grumbled stalking out of the bathroom, my hands instinctively on my stomach. I felt Jake beside me and I took his hand in mine as we walked back to my father's car.

We didn't speak again until we were in the car and driving back to our house. Jacob took my hand and broke the silence. "You know everyone is worried sick."

"I somewhat realized as much," I whispered.

He squeezed my hand reassuringly. "Every step of the way," he muttered. "Even the step when you tell your parents and Edward castrates me." He grimaced. "I'm going to be there for you."

I smiled as he brought our hands to his mouth and he gently kissed the back of my hand. "I love you." I couldn't tell you the amount of times I have said that since the night we ate at the Italian restaurant. It was the only thing I could say that expressed what I felt about him, even if it was a bit inadequate.

My heart beat faster and faster as we neared the place where our death would occur. I was so afraid I was certain I would pas out or something. Only to my extreme dismay, I didn't.

The minuet we were out of the car, we were bombarded. I ended up losing Jake in the congregation of my family members that were all clustered around me. I felt like I was being suffocated.

"STOP!" Jasper yelled.

Everyone, including me, looked over at our most silent and reserved of family members. "Can't you see how scared she is? Your all making her feel worse rather then better," he continued.

I shot him a thank you by flooding him with relief. "Can w-we go inside?"

My mother nodded and took my hand, pulling me towards the house. I sat down on the couch and Jacob joined me, his arm was wrapped reassuringly around my shoulders. I leaned into him. Not knowing what to do, I just said in my head, _I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant_ over and over again.

My father shot straight up. "YOU'RE WHAT?!"

I cringed into Jacob as he continued. "HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRISPONSIBLE? AND YOU!" He punched Jake in the face. "EMMETT GAVE YOU SOME. CAN'T YOU USE THEM?!"

Jacob held his bleeding nose in his hand but kept his arm wrapped around me. It was broken, I was sure of it. "DAD!" I yelled, tears streaming down my face.

"Whoa, there cowboy," Emmett drawled getting in between them. "What did I give him and what is she?"

Rosalie was the one who answered him. "You dolt," she whispered. "Renesmee is pregnant."

Collective gasps sounded around the room and I wanted to melt. To hide behind a rock. Jacob grabbed my hand after he put his nose back into place and he faced my father's angry and shaking form without backing down. "I did, Edward. I assure you, they didn't go to waste."

My dad growled before flinging himself out the front door. Emmett and Jasper went after him while my mother came to rest in front of my knees. She took my hands from Jacob and held them in her own. "Is it true?" she whispered.

I nodded and took the test from Jake's pocket. I chocked back a sob as I handed it to her. Her eyes widened as she read the words: **positive**. She looked back at me and I tried to smile. My face didn't move at all.

She cupped my cheek, her eyes filled with love while she whipped the salty wetness from my hot cheeks. "Give your father some time. I'll talk to him. I understand though. I've been in your positions before." She stood up and kissed my head, holding me tightly as if she were afraid of leaving me. "I'm going to try and get you father before he does anything too rash. Carlisle," she called. My grandfather walked over to me.

"Yes, Bella. I had already planned that," he said.

My mother walked out and Esme sat beside me on the large leather couch, her hand comfortingly lying on my knee. "What were you planning?" I asked him.

Carlisle looked worried. "I want you to go to an appointment with me tomorrow so I can give you an ultrasound and run some blood tests."

I nodded mindlessly. Everything was just a blur in my peripheral vision. Nothing felt real anymore and it petrified me. But I knew that with Jake, I could get through anything life threw at us. Even if it was the stork's birthday present to me.

_~Bella's POV~_

Once I had Jasper and Emmett in the house, I chased Edward down and tackled his shaking form to the ground, pinning his back on the ground so he could see my angry face. I was so pissed at him that I was having a hard time breathing.

"What is wrong with you?" I screamed at him.

Burning eyes glared at me. "Wrong?" he echoed. "Everything is wrong! They can't be pregnant! They-"

I slapped him. "Not that. Walking out. Couldn't you see how much she needed us? How scared she was of you?!"

I saw the recognition dawn on his features and he pulled me down so I lay on his chest, his arms holding me so tight I should have been cut in half. "It just feels like…" he trailed off and I knew what he was talking about without him having to say it.

"They aren't us," I whispered. "Not even close. She seems to be progressing normally."

"We don't know that."

I could hear the uncertainty in his voice. "Edward. We have to be strong for her," I murmured, an uneasiness creeping into me.

He nodded. "I know. But I can't help but feel I did something wrong."

I took his face in my hands. "You did nothing wrong! They chose this. And you heard him. They used protection."

He closed his eyes and I leaned into him. "We need to help them. They will not stay in the dark."

_~Jacob's POV~_

I held a sleeping Nessie in my arms. It was eleven o'clock and Bella and Edward hadn't come back yet. I was beyond vexed and anxious. I knew Edward would be mad, and I had deserved the broken nose, I would have done the same were it my daughter if not worse. I carried Renesmee to her room and carefully stripped her slumbering form and put on her favorite pajamas before sliding her under her silk sheets and following suit. I pulled her into my arms and tried to breathe as deeply as I could, my heart racing a million miles an hour.

A baby. My baby. _Our _baby. Inside of my beautiful girl, inside of my imprint. I placed my hand on her stomach and swallowed the proud tears that dared to fall. Never had a father felt this way. It would be impossible. As frightened as I was, I was even more excited and euphoric. This was our baby. This was a part of us coming together and creating life, the most beautiful part of life we could embark down. As I stared down at her face, her eyes closed, her mouth partially open, I couldn't love her any more then I already did. I feared that if I did, I would explode into tiny fragments.

She stirred a bit and I held on tighter. My head fell onto her neck and I cried, my tears falling inaudibly onto her blue nightshirt, absorbing and leaving no trace of what had landed there.

I must have fallen asleep for I woke up to sun beaming through her window and laying upon my bare chest. My eyes felt puffy and red and I realized that in my joy, I had cried myself to sleep. I looked down at Nessie and saw her brown eyes staring up at me, a smile lingering on her pale pink lips, her eyes a brilliant shade of chocolate brown.

My heart skipped a beat and I leaned down to kiss her perfect lips with my own. I heard her gasp and she grabbed onto my hair with her hand and I deepened our kiss. Fire spread through out my body, the desire igniting until I remembered the reason I had cried myself to sleep.

I pulled away and she whimpered causing laughter to fill me. I kissed her jaw and followed an invisible trail down her neck to her collarbone where I sucked the taut skin gently, tenderly. She ran her hands through my hair and I smiled. I kissed down the center of her chest to her ribs, nibbling slightly until I reached her lower belly and stopped inches above it.

I looked up at her, her eyes shinning bright and watery before she lifted her shirt until it rested beneath her breasts. Taking this as permission, I bowed my head toward the silky smooth skin there and rested my forehead lightly, not wanting to hurt her. I affectionately nuzzled her, rubbing my nose against her belly, my heart flying in side of my ribs. I pressed little kisses all over the skin until I felt her small hands grab my jaw and lifted my face up. A smile broke across her lips and I crawled up her body to kiss that grin.

Not wanting to over tax her, I rolled over and snuggled up to her side, my head resting in the crook of her neck. She groaned exasperatedly and I sat up on my elbow to see her face.

"I am _not_ a china doll, Jake," she muttered.

I smiled and ran my nose up her neck inhaling her addictive scent. "No," I answered huskily. "You much softer…"

She rolled her eyes and I bent over into her shoulder and closed my eyes, inching my right hand closer to the place where my baby was growing inside of her. She raised her hand and relaxed it delicately against mine. That moment was one of the most memorable ones I had ever had. It was sweet and made me feel like we were in some sappy romance movie and all the girls that were watching us were crying their eyeballs out.

I felt something warm hit my head and I looked up to see Nessie crying tears of elation. Overwhelmed with the emotions inside of me, I kissed her again. I had once thought that love was something that one felt towards another. An emotion that explained the way you felt for that special other. However, as I lay with the mother of my unborn child in my arms, love felt like a small explanation for the way my heart was swelling. It didn't do the job I had always thought it would.

Love was universal, yes, but it wasn't always… the best way to show someone how you feel. Love was a step down from what I felt for Renesmee. I had loved her before but now, now it was so much more. Greater; better. More worthwhile. I was so in love with the girl whose lips were moving in synch with mine, for the second time in less then twelve hours, I started crying.

She pulled back with a perplexed expression and I gave her an Eskimo kiss, my salty tears landing softly on her cheeks. "I love you, more then you can ever fully comprehend. More then even _I _can fully grasp."

She laughed and reached up to whip the tears from my face, an image from her mind following her warm hands. _You would be surprised…_ she laughed in my head.

I grinned ear to ear and kissed her again. A soft rap on the door interrupted us and I fell onto the mattress beside her so I could pull her against my chest and stroke her hair while she allowed the person to enter.

It was her mother and Esme. They sat on the bed next to Nessie. "Good morning," Bella said warmly.

Nessie smiled. "Morning Mom. It really is a great morning." She looked up at me with knowing eyes and I kissed her forehead.

She suddenly stiffened and I instinctively held onto her tighter. Except she pushed against me muttering sorry repeatedly as she rushed to the bathroom and shut the door. Bella followed her and closed the door behind her.

Trying to calm myself, I looked over at Esme. "How… is Edward?"

Esme's gentle eyes roamed my face before she sighed. "As okay as he'll ever be at the moment. With his temper, him and Bella hadn't returned until late last night and he's been playing his piano ever since. I'm surprised you haven't heard," she mused.

I shrugged. I was too preoccupied. "Do you think, that maybe, he'll ever forgive me?" I asked hesitantly.

She pursed her lips in thought. "I… don't know," she allowed. "Perhaps. If Renesmee can show him that she is happy with the turn of events, his heart may turn and he will be excited. After all, he's old enough to have a great-great grandchild by now." She laughed a little.

I, however, did not find it funny. I, Jacob Black, was more scared of Edward Cullen, then I was of the thought of becoming a father to the baby my angelic beauty was growing inside of her tummy. And that, my friends, is saying truly something.

_~Renesmee's POV~_

My mother held me while I threw up into the toilet. I was embarrassed but she refused to leave me. Once I finished and brushed my teeth, my mother pulled me into her arms and soothingly rubbed her hand up and down my back. I leaned into her.

"How's dad?" I asked, my voice groggy.

My mother exhaled noisily. "As well as can be expected. He needs time, he feels like everything had been thrown at him so fast, it's all just whizzing past his head."

_Him_ feeling that way? Like I didn't? "Mom-"

"Shhh," she shushed me and I fell silent. "I know how you feel and I think we all need some time to adjust. I'm taking you to see Carlisle in an hour so we can see how you are."

I nodded but something was gripping at me inside. "Mom, why are you so calm?" I inquired timidly.

My mother looked up into my eyes, her yellow ones far away. "Because when I found out I was pregnant with you, my whole world changed, though I'm sure your pregnancy will very from mine noticeably. But I wanted you to happen. I'm sure, though you were scared at first, your motherly instincts have taken over and you feel the need to protect yourself as well as the fetus from any ill thoughts or feelings towards it. When Edward told me Carlisle was going to terminate you because it was too risky, I basically had a heart attack. I knew that I had to protect you from even your father at that point."

I stared at her face unseeingly as I took in her words. She was right. I wanted to have this baby from my mini vision at Longs. I loved seeing Jake's reaction to me and I loved the idea of holding this child in my arms and know that he or she loved me and wanted me. I knew I was already wanted and loved, but the idea that twenty-three of my chromosomes were inside a little being was extraordinary and caused my heart to beat rapidly with anticipation.

"Can Jake come?"

She nodded. "Of course."

I was relieved. "Okay, I'm going to take a shower then. Tell Jake to be ready in an hour."

I started stripping off my clothes once my mother had left me alone in the bathroom. My mind was on overload but for once it didn't bother me. The way Jake held me this morning… nothing could compare to it. His eyes were round with happiness, his mouth turned up into a smug smile, his ministrations gentle and loving. Much like him. Waking up to that every morning, would be the most special thing in the world. The most special thing ever.

After my shower was over and I got dressed, I went down stairs to find my mother and Jacob. Jake had his head, of course, buried in the fridge. The dirty dishes in the sink told me he had already eaten but it wasn't enough. A smile curved my lips and I found myself whispering playfully, "You're such a piggy, Jake."

He turned around and eyed me with an annoyed smile until his gaze reached mine and he grinned ear to ear, putting the cartoon of milk back into the refrigerator without removing his stare from mine and stalked over to me. I backed up until I hit the wall and he ran his hands over my jaw, his mouth descending to mine in a slow motion. The anticipation was killing me. I could already feel his lips on mine when I felt his breath brush against my face in a loving caress…

Someone cleared their throat and I jumped causing our mouths to bump and with a laugh, Jake kissed me blindly, passionately. Fiercely. I kissed him back just as hard until I was breathless. My arms wound themselves around his shoulders without my need to tell them too, this routine nothing new. His hands moved to my hair, welding us together even tighter.

When we pulled back, it was more due to the fact that we needed to breathe, rather then whoever had witnessed our little greeting. When I would have pulled his head back toward mine, I noticed Rosalie scowling in our direction with a knowing gaze hovering in her features. Jake kissed my nose before rubbing it gently with his own, something he knew I loved.

I closed my eyes and leaned into his strength feeling peculiarly complete. I had never once had a feeling like this before, and it gave me a new sense of high, all natural and perfect. No drug in the entire world could ever make me feel this way.

Rosalie just looked at us, a sort of glare, mostly in Jacob's direction, but as she gazed upon my face, she smiled and walked over to me. Placing a hand to my cheek carefully, she smiled and breathed, "Nessie, you're positively glowing."

I was? But whether it was from my high or my pregnancy, I wasn't sure. "Have you seen my mother?" I asked, wanting to see Carlisle now. To see my _baby_ now.

"She's in the study with Edward."

I nodded and grabbed Jake's hand, pulling him along with me to the study at the back of the mansion we all called a home. Pushing the door open, we walked in and say my mother and father looking out the window, holding on to each other as if they were afraid one would be taken from the other. Their love had always given me a slight hope that I would find what they have. Stealing a quick glance at Jake, I knew that my optimism was worth what I had wanted along and yet never knew I had wanted it.

"Mom, are you coming with us?" I asked quietly, not wanting to take her off guard like the many times I had in the past, her mind easily distracted at times.

She turned to me with a soft smile and walked over to where I stood with my hand clasped tightly in Jacob's. She nodded and grabbed my hand as well, saying a quick goodbye to my father, and I followed her into my dad's Volvo.

Once we where on the road heading towards the hospital, she spoke. "Are you nervous?"

I nodded. "Extremely. I want this baby to be healthy, and I don't want to have to hear anything in relations to bad news."

"And you Jake?"

Jake was positively bouncing off the seat. "Yeah, but I'm feeling a little more excited then nervous or scared."

"I remember my pregnancy–" Jacob flinched but she continued – "and knowing you were there made me so happy, of course we couldn't see you, the machine would work and needles didn't work either. I hope you don't have to go through what we all did with me." Her voice cracked a little at the end, the only indication of her strong emotions.

Jacob took my hand and slipped it into his, intertwining our fingers. I looked up at him and I could feel what both of us were feeling. Think what both of us were thinking. And see what both f us were seeing. The future. The future that we couldn't glimpse or observe. The big mystery that Alice couldn't tell us the end to. What she couldn't even predict.

Yes, the future was as far away as it was close, and just as scary as it was thrilling. The one thing in life that we didn't have a handle on.

* * *

**YAY! I like this chapter a lot, especially the moment when Jake wakes up to Nessie, that is deffinitley my favoritie part! Incase I don't update until after Christmas, I just want to wish everyone a happy holidays! **


	10. I Think Congratulations Are In Order

**Sorry this took so long to get out. I was so busy. It snowed on Wednessday and countinued till today so I was out with my best friend and we went sledding and tubbing and i spent the weekend a her house. Also, thank you all for the reviews! 74! Awesome! **

_

* * *

_

_~Unknown POV~_

It was dark where the man stood staring, rain pelting the roof of the shack she lived in with loud cracks. The forest was murky and wet, the water falling from leaves and landing on the man's black hair as he determinedly walked for the tiny house in the middle of the Rain Forest in Brazil. He was nervous as well as animatingly excited, his black heart beating erratically.

The wooden door opened up to show a tall woman with horse like features. She was taller then the man, who was about six foot. Her hair was black and in braids, her eyes were a dark red and her mouth was twisted into an evil grin.

"You here for business?" she asked, her voice heavily accented.

The man nodded. His own face beamed with anticipation. Reaching into his coat pocket, he pulled out a picture of a woman he knew. His smile turned malicious as he traced her perfect features with his index finger. He didn't want to have to do this, but he knew that this was the only way to solve his problems.

On the picture, was also a man, and stealing a glance at him, the man standing in the Rain Forest snarled. His resolve back in place, he handed the picture to the woman who acted as an assassin for his kind.

She looked at it briefly before glancing back at the dark man that had strange eyes. "What do you want me to do?"

The man laughed bitterly, his eagerness overwhelming. "The man. Dead. I need him dead for my plan to work."

_~*~*~*~_

_~Nessie's POV~_

We pulled into the parking lot after a long drive. It was normally twenty minuets tops when anyone other then my mother drove. Apparently, even though she was a vampire, she was still afraid to peddle to the meddle so to say. The gas peddle never went to the floor and the speedometer never went past sixty-five.

Jake got out and stretched. "I'm glad we finally got here," he teased. "I figured it would take another few hours before she finally found it."

My mother bit her lip and glowered in his direction. "Ha ha. Just because I don't drive fast does not mean I couldn't find it. I just was taking my time," she muttered sheepishly

Jake snorted. "Keep telling yourself that Bella."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed Jake's hand, squeezing it tightly. The hospital was large, a few stories. To me, it looked like any other hospital, extremely generic.

After checking in, we had to wait in the waiting room for about ten minuets. That was fine, but it was where we waited that killed me emotionally speaking. We had to wait in a room filled with kids ranging from eight to younger. I never let go of Jacob's hand as I stared at the kids thinking I was having one of my own. It was hard to wrap my mind around.

"Ra-ness-me?" a loud female voice said.

I stood up pulling Jake with me and followed the nurse into the room. Of course no one could say my name, I didn't care but as usual, my mother had to correct them.

I sat on the table and swung my legs back and forth, slicing them through the air. What if something was wrong with me? What if our baby would be mutant or something? Oh God. What if it couldn't survive? I doubt I would be able to.

A warm hand clamped down on my legs softly and stilled them. "Ness?"

I looked up into his eyes and drowned. His warm chocolate irises were calming me and I shrugged. "I'm fine. Nervous."

My mother sat beside me and put her arm around my shoulders soothingly. I leaned into her. "Baby, you'll be fine."

The door opened then and my heart began to beat faster. This baby wasn't going to die. This baby was going to be healthy and he or she will thrive.

My grandfather smiled warmly at me. "Alright Ness. I need to take some blood samples."

I nodded and lifted my sleeve.

_~Jake's POV~_

After what seemed like forever, Carlisle was back with the blood results. His face was impassive though his eyes shown surprise.

"Well?" Bella asked, her voice slightly wavering.

Carlisle flashed a smile. "Well, she's healthy. I want you to eat more human food though, lay off the blood and only hunt when you must, but eating human food more and less of the animal blood should be good. And ah…" he trailed off staring at a machine. Pressing some button, it turned on.

"Grandpa?" Renesmee whispered.

Carlisle looked over at her and smiled. "I told you that I wanted an ultrasound. But now, I want you to have one for another reason. Your hCG levels cause me to assume that you are not having one baby."

I gasped. Not one baby? Is he saying that we're having–?

"Twins?" Nessie and Bella shrieked at the same time, completing my train of thought.

Carlisle nodded absently. "I'll need you to lift you shirt, Nessie."

Nessie complied and he rubbed some kind of jell on her stomach. I held her hand while Carlisle pressed the thing to her stomach and we saw them. Our children. Nessie squeezed my hand so tightly it hurt. I looked down into her eyes and my heart stopped. Her face was beaming, tears falling from her face to wet her shirt.

Taking my free hand, I whipped the tears away. I felt my mouth twist into a grin and I laughed exuberantly. She joined in as we watched our two babies on the screen. Carlisle printed out a picture of them and handed it to us. As I held it in my hands, I felt nine thousand feet tall. My babies… If I had been big on the passing out or fainting thing, I would've been sprawled all over the floor with drool falling out of my mouth.

Bella put a hand on both of our shoulders and looked over at the picture in my hands. She smiled and I knew from her expression, she would have been crying if she had the chance. "Oh Renesmee," she blubbered. Sobering her emotions, she turned to Carlisle who had just turned off the machine. "How?"

Carlisle sighed and took a seat on a round swivel chair. "My guess is she hasn't fully grown yet. When she does so, she will no longer have a… menstrual cycle and her body will become that of a normal female vampire, unable to produce anymore eggs."

Nessie's cheeks were flaming. "So what you're saying is, once I reach full maturity, I will no longer have this chance?"

"Yes," he responded. "That is exactly what I am saying."

We all sat there in the silence and absorbed this. Bella broke it. "Will she progress like a human?"

Carlisle shook his head. "She is only slightly faster then a human pregnancy so far. She is only about four or five weeks along and yet it is as if she were six or seven. I believe she'll go about seven or eight months."

Nessie snuggled into the crook of my neck and I felt her smile as if it were burned there. I cupped her head to me and murmured, "Are you okay?"

I felt more then saw her nod. "I'm so happy," she gushed. Her voice was muffled from my shirt and I laughed.

A loud beep went off and Carlisle pulled a pager out of his pocket. Glancing at it he said, "I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'll see you all at home and we'll talk more there. Congratulations you two."

He hugged her before departing with us following him. After leading us to the door back to the waiting room, he left and we walked back to the car in a comfortable quietness. The entire way back, no one spoke but the closer we got to home, the anticipation was building in all of us. Alice wouldn't be able to see our baby if her guess of why she can't see us is true.

But as we approached the house, I heard the strangest sound. It was as if many large paws we hitting the forest floor around the Cullen house. Neither Bella nor Renesmee seemed to notice so I took of my shirt and shoes and handed them to a wide-eyed Nessie. "I'll be right back," I promised before heading into the forest and phasing after taking my shorts off.

A million voices sound sounded in my head. Okay, I was exaggerating, more like… four. FOUR?

_Yo, Jake! _I heard Quil's voice.

_Quil?! _I yelled.

Booming laughter answered me in my head.

_Jake, we couldn't let you have all of the fun _Embry said.

_But, what about Sam?_

_Screw Sam, Jacob _Leah snarled_._

_Wait… _I trailed off as I saw four large wolves in the clearing in front of me._ No way! What are you guys doing in New Hampshire?_

They all phased and I followed suit, pulling my shorts on after I untied them from my ankle. Once we were all dressed Quil ran up to me and seized me in a bear hug.

"Aw Jake! I missed you!" Quil roared.

I laughed and he set me down. "Missed you too, big guy."

Embry whimpered. "What about me?"

I rolled my eyes and pulled him into a headlock so I could give him a noggie. "Missed you too." I looked up at my pack members. "All of you. But why are you here?"

They all shrugged. "We're visiting our Alpha, Jake. Two weeks before we have to get back to La Push," Leah replied.

I smiled. Two weeks and counting.

I ruffled Seth's hair ignoring his protests. Leah laughed and I opened my arms with a raised eyebrow, my gaze on her. She rolled her eyes and hugged me briefly.

"Does this mean we can stay?" Seth asked.

I nodded. "Of course it does. It might be a little hectic though. So if Edward starts killing me, you should all know that saving me might not be in you best interests."

Quil frowned. "Why would he be killing you?"

I smiled like the proud dad I was. "Nessie is having twins," I announced.

All of their eyes widened the silence deafening. Until they all broke into a fit of laughter. "I-I can-n't believe your st-still ali-alive!" Embry cackled.

"Oh shut up," Leah scolded him. She turned to me with a smile. "Congratulations, Jakey."

I inclined my head. "Thank you."

I led the comedians back to the house. They were all so loud that everyone was on the back porch by the time we reached it.

"What's with the mutts?" Rosalie sneered

"And why do they sound like birds?" Emmett asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't know."

I ignored all of them and walked up to Nessie, kissing both of her cheeks and her nose.

She handed me my shirt and I put it on before kissing her perfect and beautiful mouth. "You scared me," she informed me.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

Suddenly Edward laughed. "I don't know, Seth," he said. "Probably because it would leave Nessie's baby without a father."

I inwardly groaned as Emmett and Jasper shared a purely overprotective joke and laugh. _Thanks Edward, you know, for not killing me._ I said earnestly.

Edward glanced at me. "I might seem overbearing at times, but I only want what's best for her. And whether I want to acknowledge it or not, you're the best she'll ever find."

Nessie began to cry. She ran over to her father and threw herself into his arms. "I love you so much Daddy." She smiled at him and placed her small hand to his ice cheek.

His eyes widened and I cringed. "Your… Twins?"

She nodded. "Yep. Two babies, Daddy."

Everyone gasped and was suddenly congratulating us. Esme and Rosalie as well as Alice were freaking out and hugging her while Edward and the rest of the guys were making sure she was fine. I laughed at all of their enthusiasm. I was even more thankful.

I noticed Leah in my peripheral vision, her expression dull and her eyes betraying all of her emotions, both sad and jealous, but I had no time to ask her about them for I was swept up into the arms of Emmett Cullen who swung me around yelling 'way to go!'

~*~*~*~

_~Ness's POV~_

I was in the kitchen eating some mint chocolate chip ice cream right out of the container. I was elated that I was having twins. This was my only chance to have children and at least I wasn't reduced to only one. I was having two, the exact amount of children I wanted anyway.

"Hey you gonna share that?"

I looked up at Quil and I smiled. "No, but there is more in the freezer."

He smirked appreciatively and wandered over to the freezer to grab the container of rocky road.

After everyone had finished congratulating Jake and I, they all finally realized that werewolves were standing right there in front of us. Esme allowed them to stay here and I was grateful. I missed Jake's pack members though Quil and Embry hadn't been a part of it last time I knew.

Quil grabbed a spoon and joined me at the counter. "Are you happy?"

"Hmm?" I didn't understand what he was talking about.

"About the babies," he clarified.

"Oh," I muttered. "Yeah, I am. I wasn't at first. I thought that Jake would kill me and I was so afraid of everything. But his reaction only made me happy. Though he was sure my dad was going to skin him alive, I could tell I had made him the most happiest man in the world."

Quil nodded. "I haven't really ever seen him this happy before."

I agreed with that. I hadn't really ever seen Jake like this. It was constant euphoria. Saying a quick goodnight to Quil, I went upstairs and changed into some pj's. Jake came in a little after that and I noticed that he was slightly nervous. He was wearing red and grey sweatpants with a white t-shirt.

He ran his hand over my cheekbone and I shivered at his warm caress. "Nessie," he breathed.

I leaned in and ran my nose up and down his neck, breathing in his woodsy smell. "Yes?"

Jake got really antsy. He pulled away from me and I frowned, not being able to ignore the feeling of rejection. He took my left hand in his and stroked my ring finger. "Nessie," he began, "I want to do this right. I want our two children to grow up with married parents." I gasped as he pulled a black box from his pocket and went down on bended knee. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Will you marry me?"

I couldn't breathe. Tears filled my eyes as I saw the ring. It was simple, exactly how I liked it. A single diamond on a silver band. It wasn't extravagant and I was glad it wasn't. I got down on my knees and with shaking hands hugged him saying "yes" over and over again.

We embraced for a few minuets before he pulled away and placed the ring on my finger, where it belonged and we stood up. "I'm glad you accepted."

I scowled at him. "Jacob William Black," I said harshly, he cringed at his full name. "You didn't think I wouldn't say yes, did you?"

He shuffled his feet. "You could have said no."

I shook my head. Cupping his jaw with my hands, I pulled his gaze to mine, standing on my tiptoes. "No, I couldn't. It would've hurt too much if I said no."

He kissed my nose chastely but I didn't want that. I pulled my tank top off and pulled him to the bed.

"Nessie–" he began to protest but I silenced him with a kiss.

"Shh," I said. He kissed me back and pushed me back onto the bed, his mouth going to my neck. "I love you," he whispered huskily.

"I love you back."

Man, I thought, this day couldn't get any better.

* * *

**Sorry it's short, but yay! They're getting married! =] I missed all the pack members so I had to bring them to Hanover. What's Jake without Embry and Quil? Sorry it was short but hopefully it'll get longer. R/R!**


	11. Surprise!

**I want to thank all my fatefull reviwers like Ms. AmandaCullen ****and Edward'sNewWife1, mediate89,** **LOSHfan4546, and BeachLover01. And if I missed you, I'm sorry, and thank you you. Up tp 91 now!**_

* * *

_

_~Renesmee's POV~_

The first week that Jake's pack was here was great. They all fit with us, even Leah who still harbored a hatred for my mother. I wasn't too sure why because she had no problem with me though I remember she used to. The only strangeness was the looks everyone was giving me. It was like I had grown a second head or something, seriously it was annoying.

Not to mention Alice's wedding plans. But at least I had made her promise me not to go over board. So far, she was keeping true to her word.

It was a quiet evening and I was on the couch watching _10 Things I hate About You_ with the entire pack as well as Emmett who said it was only because he was bored as hell. I was in Jake's arms, his hand running through my long hair. I was beginning to feel queasy so I rubbed my belly and after having morning sickness for one week, I decided that it sucked. It wasn't only in the morning, but through out the day as well. Whoever came up with the name 'morning sickness' is a complete moron in my opinion.

I heard a car pull up at the part where Kat's younger sister had to wear the pregnancy belly. Looking at the clock, I knew Carlisle was home. He walked into the house carrying a large machine and my jaw dropped knowing exactly what it was.

"Carlisle," Emmett drawled after laughing as hard as he could at the movie, "what in the world is that thing?" He pointed to the machine Carlisle placed carefully on the ground

My grandfather shrugged. "This is a portable ultrasound machine. I convinced the hospital to let me borrow it for the remainder of Nessie's pregnancy."

He rolled the thing over to me. "Jake? Could you have her lay down?"

Jacob nodded and got up. I laid back against the sofa while everyone crowded around us. Carlisle lifted my shirt and rubbed the cold jell onto my revealed, slightly rounded stomach.

"Carlisle," my dad said as he walked in, "why didn't you tell me you were getting this?"

"I knew!" Alice sang.

"Of course you did, you cheater," Jasper teased.

Alice stuck her tongue out at him. It was then I noticed that the entire household was gathered around me. Well, isn't this a little embarrassing.

Carlisle placed the transducer on my abdomen, moving it around slowly. Suddenly, weird rhythmic heartbeats sounded, though they weren't in synch with each other. It was then that the room grew eerie silent so we could listen and Jake grabbed my hand, leaning in close to whisper in my ear.

"Those are our babies."

All I could do was nod. I could hear their hearts beating! But… I heard more then two.

"Unbelievable," Carlisle muttered.

I went tense. "Are my babies alright?"

Carlisle looked over at me, his eyes wide. "Oh, they're fine. What I don't understand is how I missed this before…"

"Missed what?" Jake demanded, anxiety laced in his deep baritone.

"You aren't having twins," my dad mumbled from behind my grandfather. "You're having triplets."

My heart was beating so fast I barley registered Leah walking out of the house and Seth, Quil, and Embry trailing after her. Three babies? I wasn't even sure I would be able to take care of two let alone three!

"Edward," my mother murmured, "are you sure?"

Carlisle nodded. "You can hear the three distinct heartbeats. How did I not pick up on this before?"

"Is it possible that one was hiding behind one of the others?" Rosalie asked.

Carlisle seemed thoughtful. "Perhaps, they were small enough at the time."

I glanced up at Jacob who had been frozen and still when we heard the news. I gently shook him.

"This explains so much," he whispered.

"Explains what?"

"What we've all been hearing," Esme explained.

"Oh!" I gasped. "You all could hear their heartbeats?!" Before I could? I had super sensitive hearing too!

"Three babies…" Alice said. Then, as if an epiphany hit, her eyes grew even happier. "Three more people to shop for!" She clapped her hands once and began jumping up and down.

I inwardly groaned. Not really something I was entirely looking forward to. I looked back at the monitor and stared at the three beings growing inside of me. It was miraculous. Beautiful. Perfect.

If I had thought I was petrified before, I was even more so now. Three babies, how in the world was I supposed to take care of _three_ babies?! One would be nice, not easy, but nice. Two would be longer sleepless nights (thought I won't be needing it too much longer), and more mouths to feed. And three was just… hectic, crazy. I mean, geez! I only had two boobs, not three!

"They're identical," Carlisle murmured.

Emmett got real close to the monitor. "How in the world can you tell?" he asked, his eyebrows drawn down as if in deep thought or concentration.

It caused me to laugh. "They are all sharing an amniotic sac as well as the placenta."

My grandfather continued to study the screen. "This explains why you're growing more rapidly then if you had conceived only one," Carlisle observed. "Multiples need more room."

"So what you're saying is, I'm going to be the size of a whale?!"

"A whale, no," he replied, "larger then a woman carrying only one and even two, yes."

Well, crap. I have morning sickness, I'm gonna be larger then most pregnant woman, mood swings are next, weird and strange food cravings too. I have so much to look forward to, yay me!

My dad chuckled at my thoughts.

"It isn't funny!" I snapped at him. I was getting a headache.

Everyone stood there, their mouths gapping. I started to cry. "Oh my God, I'm sorry Daddy!" I wailed.

Jacob looked at me with half amused and half worried eyes. He whipped the tears from my eyes. "Mood swings," he said as if it explained the meaning of life.

My mother came over to me, her face beaming. "Oh, baby! Triplets!" she shrieked and embraced me tightly.

I smiled at her, though unsure if it truly reflected how I felt.

Carlisle turned off the machine and turned to face me. He pulled out a bottle of pills and handed them to me after I whipped the jell off with a towel and pulled my shirt down. "I want you to take these prenatal pills as well as eating more human food. Triplets sharing a placenta will need even more sustenance then a single baby."

I nodded and tucked the bottle into my back pocket but it jutted out so far I took it out and thrust it a Jake. He laughed and stood up, walking up stairs to our room so he could put it in the bathroom. He knew me so well.

"How far along is she?" Rosalie asked.

"Uhh… I'd say she is two weeks ahead of herself."

I nodded. Jake came back down stairs and he looked troubled. "What's wrong?"

He kissed my cheek. "Pack matters. I'll be back."

I kissed him on the mouth before pulling back. "Okay."

Once Jacob left, my dad came over and kissed my forehead lightly. "You may think I don't want these grandchildren," he whispered quiet enough that only my mother and I heard, "but I do. I love you, Renesmee. So much."

I smiled. "I love you too, Daddy."

~*~*~*~

My stomach growled and I followed my even more so enhanced – thanks to my pregnancy – senses to the kitchen where my mother was cooking lasagna. Yuummmyyy!

"Mommy," I whined.

"Yes, sweetie?" She didn't look up from her cooking.

"I'm starving." It was strange to be craving human food. I rarely did, and when it happened, it was for sweets and deserts like ice cream and candy or entrées like Italian food or Chinese. I rubbed my stomach for emphasis.

She laughed her silver bell laugh and pointed to an empty seat at the island in front of her. The kitchen was awesome, or that's what my mom said it was. It was a light sky blue, the counters a purple/blue granite. The appliances high tech. All I cared about at that moment was the food though.

The lasagna was finished about ten minuets after I walked in. My mother set the plate in front of me and called for Leah, who was upstairs and then for Jake and who was throwing a football outside with Quil, Seth, and Embry. All day I had been avoiding him. The babies were on my mind so when I was talking to him earlier, I accidently called him… Embryo. I felt so bad because I knew he hated his name already and everyone – especially Emmett – thought that what I said was just the funniest thing in the world but I was more mortified then anything. His cheeks got bright red and I apologized repeatedly but he all he said was 'I understand'.

To make matters worse, I did it again before they went outside. He didn't seem to notice but I knew he heard me and he knew I didn't mean it. Or at least that's what I told myself.

Jake walked in with all four of his pack mates and I couldn't help but avert my gaze from Embry. I didn't want to continue hurting his feelings. Jacob sat next to me with a plate of his own food and kissed me on the cheek. "Hey, Nessie," he greeted.

I shot him a dazzling smile. "Hi yourself."

Everyone grabbed themselves some plates and sat next to me and Jake. And to my complete humiliation, Embry sat next me. "You know I'm not mad at you," he said to me.

I looked over at him and smiled. "Thanks," I responded. "I really didn't mean to."

"It was funny though," Seth said with his mouth full of food.

Both Jake and Leah popped him in the back of the head. "Ow," he complained rubbing the spot they had hit him.

"Just for future reference," I explained, "I am the only one allowed to call him that. And when I do, it's only because I have the babies on my mind. It's off limits to either of you."

"Man," Quil grumbled, disappointed at the rule of never using that nickname.

I laughed. "Perk up Quil. You should be happy, there is a plate filled to the brim in front of you right now."

They all joined in my laughter and the rest of dinner was crammed with laughs and jokes.

Afterwards, once everyone had gone, Jake made me some tea.

"I'm glad Embry didn't hate me for what I called him," I said while we were waiting for the water to boil.

Jake regarded me with a gentle expression. "Of course he did. He knew you didn't mean it."

"But I said it twice!" I hid my face in my hands.

He pulled my hands from my face and kissed both palms. "Don't worry about it, my love."

I smiled timidly at him and the teakettle went off with a screaming whistle. He got up from the bar stool and I watched as he poured the boiled water into my grandmother's china and add the peppermint tea in hopes of soothing my stomach. We were silent while he let it soak and poured some honey in. Stirring the steaming water, he handed the cup to me and I breathed in the calming aroma. Taking a sip, I closed my eyes and sighed as the warm liquid swam through my body, warming it. "Thank you," I murmured.

He smiled and kissed my nose. "My pleasure."

I ran my left index finger over the brim of my mug. "Why did you leave earlier?"

I watched his Adam's apple bobble as he swallowed. "I don't know if I should tell you…"

I almost groaned. "If it has to do with the pack, then I understand." I heard this strategy works wonders.

I could see conflict war on his face. "Well yes."

I nodded and took another sip of the warm tea. "And it wouldn't be fair for me to know."

"For _me_ to tell you," he clarified.

"Oh?" I said innocently.

"It's about Leah." Ha! So it did work!

"Is she alright?" I asked, genuinely concerned about her.

"…Yes…" he hedged.

I wasn't having any of it. "Then what's wrong?"

Jake sighed and rubbed his neck tensely. "She's jealous. She always wanted to have a family of her own, but then Sam…" I remembered him telling me about what he did to her, how they were in love until he imprinted on her close cousin. I felt so bad. I knew what heartbreak felt like. I sipped some more tea waiting for him to go on.

"She isn't even sure she _will_ imprint let alone be able to have any children."

I honestly felt awful for her. To not even have that option, much like my Aunt Rose. I felt even more so for her. Always wanting one but never having the ability.

Jake continued. "But we're almost sure that if she stops phasing, she'll be able to have children. Kinda like female vampires. They can't have children, and yet the males can. Because females need to produce eggs or whatever while males don't have to."

His theory sounded plausible. It made sense. "I understand." I rubbed my lower stomach lightly. "So, when she saw how happy we all were, saw our babies and heard their heartbeats, she couldn't take it?" I guessed.

"Yeah."

I finished my tea in silence and put the cup in the sink. Taking Jacob's hand, I pulled him to my room. Quickly changing into my coral silk pj's and Jake into his boxers – which I made him buy so I wouldn't be tempted with him laying next to me naked – we climbed into bed together. I stared at the purple canopy of my four-poster bed and thought about what Jake and I had. And what I was taking away from him.

"Jake?"

His voice was muffled against my shoulder. "Hmm?"

"Do you miss La Push?"

He opened his eyes and sat up to lean his head on his elbow, studying my face with calculating eyes and a bewildered expression. "Why?"

I shrugged. "Just answer please."

He looked out of the window next to my bed, his eyes far away. "Of course I do. I mean, my dad, I miss him a lot. And I miss Emily's cooking and the beach and the bonfires. As well as my pack," – he looked back down at me – "but being here with you matters more to me then any of those things."

I felt my heart swell at his words, but deflate at what I was excluding from his life. I wouldn't do that anymore. I was tired of it. My mind set, I kissed him and fell back against his chest where I snuggled down, his hand rubbing my stomach, and slept to the sound of his heart beating under my ear.

~*~*~*~

_~Jacob's POV~_

Waking up to Renesmee in the way I had that morning after we discovered she was pregnant was my usual routine. I would kiss her and her stomach and say good morning to the babies – now three! – and she would then excuse herself to the bathroom. I wished that I could take away that aspect. The morning sickness must be rough but she was handling it surprisingly well.

I got dressed after she came out and we walked downstairs to get some breakfast. The kitchen was full, my pack laughing together at the kitchen table, Esme and Bella both cooking together over the stove. The smell of pancakes, sausage, French toast, and eggs filled the air.

"Morning you two!" Esme said cheerfully.

Nessie smiled and kissed both their cheeks before she sat down at the table. She looked up at me and asked softly, "Jakey, could you please get everyone down here? I need to say something and I don't want to have to repeat myself."

Perplexed, I nodded and yelled to get everyone, going to their rooms if necessary – like I had to do for Rose and Emmett, and yes, I am blind now. I was anxious by the time we were all in the large blue kitchen. She was eating so I joined her hoping the food would settle my nerves.

She cleared her throat. "Everyone, I know that staying here is for our best interests but I think the situation has changed. I want Jake and me at least to go back to La Push so he can be closer to his pack and his dad. Besides, I'm sure Charlie would want to know about the babies, which I bet mom, you haven't called to tell him yet."

My jaw went slack – as well as everyone else's – and I stared at her like she was crazy. Maybe she was.

"No," Bella said.

"Absolutely not," Edward growled.

"Mom, Dad, I don't want to take everything away from him. I feel awful!"

The room fell silent.

"Maybe she's right," Carlisle amended.

"What?" Edward whirled on him. "Are you insane?"

Carlisle shook his head. "She is just making sense. And from my experience, you should never make a pregnant woman angry." He shivered as if relieving some horrible memory.

"Here, here!" Emmett yelled.

Edward hissed at him. He looked back at Renesmee, his face softening. "Baby, are you sure?"

She nodded her heart-shaped head stubbornly. "Jake?" she asked, turning to me.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright with moving back home? Especially for the wedding?"

Alright? Of course I was. I smiled and stood up to kiss her deeply. "I'm delirious."

Rosalie groaned. "We're all going back to dog country, aren't we?"

Alice danced around the room before settling with her arms around Renesmee. "Yep!"

* * *

**I hope you all have a wonderful holiday this year! Please review, I have many ideas.**


	12. Death And Dresses

**I know this took awhile, but I had a mild case of writer's block. I did somewhat cure it the other day by adding another story to the exchange. Shall we see how many stories I can juggle?**

**Thank you all for the reviews! A record 17! I love you guys!**

_~Renesmee's POV~_

I was not in a good mood. Honestly, pregnancy sucks. Your boobs hurt, you can barley keep anything down, your moody, you get odd cravings, and you get bad gas. Yes, being pregnant bites.

I sat cross-legged on the floor in my bedroom. I was waiting for Alice to show me the dress I guess she bought a couple of months ago. A couple of months ago! I wasn't even in love with Jake a couple of months ago! So, to keep myself occupied, I was packing some of my belongings though we weren't leaving for a week or so.

I couldn't wait to go back to Forks. The ocean had always been one of my favorite places to be. The gentle lapping of the sea on the sandy shore. The salt in the air and the Seagulls in the air. The sand incrusted between your toes and the current rushing and retreating as you swim effortlessly through the water.

I was glad that Jake was going to be closer to his father. It just doesn't seem right to do that to him, especially since I was having Billy's grandchildren. And not to mention Charlie. We talked over the phone sometimes but I think the whole paranormal thing either gives him a headache or scares him to death. I wouldn't want neither to happen to him. But I want my babies to know all of their family so that includes their grandfathers.

Not to mention their aunt's. I'm sure Rachel and Rebecca would like to know that they're about going to have nieces or nephews. Perhaps they are the reason we're having multiples. I was watching some National Geographic show that mentioned multiples in the family can pass the gene on without having to be a multiple themselves. It was all Jakes fault.

I didn't know whether I wanted to thank or throttle him for that, but I know that these babies will be so loved, they'll beg for some air. Or at least they better.

"What are you thinking about?" Alice asked as she strolled on in and closed the door behind her. In her arms was a dress bag.

"Family," I answered vaguely.

"Come on, Nessie. Take your clothes off so you can try it on," she instructed.

"But I thought I was just going to see it!" I complained, aghast.

She shook her head and had the zipper down already pulling the dress from its protective cocoon. "Lift your arms."

I did as she said so with out thinking. She wiped my blouse off and pulled my slacks down before I could utter a word of objection. I made sure that I exaggeratedly slowly stepped out of them and smiled smugly when Alice made an impatient sound.

She gave me a reprimanding look and I stifled my laugh. She ordered me to step into a slip and then the white dress and I reluctantly obliged. She quickly and swiftly tied the strings tight. I had to somewhat hold my breath as the corset was tied securely and Alice stepped back.

I glided to the large mirror hanging on the wall and I stopped breathing. The silk fabric hugged my body perfectly only extenuating my curves. Lace designs covered the top of the strapless corset and fell on my left side in a random pattern of beads and lace. The silk slightly ruffled to the opposite side of the white and clear beaded design. The train fell behind me about a foot. I ran a shaking hand over the material in awe. I lightly twirled buoyantly and the dress mimicked my movements, the top half not moving an inch but the bottom flared like a ball gown in a princess movie. Suddenly there was a see through veil covering my sight and I looked up at my face to see a simple crown laying over my bronze curls while the attached thin gauze like veil fell over my face and ended just above my hips. I squeaked and turned around throwing my arms around Alice in surprise and admiration.

"Alice! It is so perfect!" I squealed.

My aunt smiled and pulled back to dance around in one spot, her energy obvious. "I'm glad you like it," she said,

"Like it?" I echoed. "Try _love_ it, Alice."

I turned back around and touched the dress again. I couldn't wait now. Two weeks and I'll be Mrs. Jacob Black, Renesmee Black. We had planned on doing it at the Forks house, in the room my parents were married in. It was any little girls dream and my heart was beating erratically in excitement.

I turned back to Alice. "Where are the bridesmaid dresses?" I asked.

Alice beamed. "Be right back," she promised an instant before she was gone and the bedroom door was thrown open. She returned with another dress bag and closed the door. She managed a quick change and soon she was wearing an orchid colored dress.

It was a V-neck halter and the purple fabric bunched ever so subtly at the cleavage. The midriff had satiny fabric going in the opposite direction of the silk fabric that fell to her feet. She smiled so widely, I was sure her face would crack. "So?"

I laughed. "It's my favorite color, Alice, and it is absolutely wonderful! Did you get one for Rose and my mother as well?"

She nodded and began to untie the strings of my dress. I began to protest but she interrupted me. "Jake might catch you."

I nodded and let her pull the dress and slip off, placing the perfect wedding gown into the bag. She pulled her own gown off and slipped it back into the bag. We got dressed in quiet. I felt oddly bereft without the dress and I ran my hand over the blouse wishing it was the silky fabric.

Then a thought occurred to me. "Alice!" I yelled, my heart beating faster then normal. "Will I even fit into the dress in two weeks?" I began pacing around my room.

She just laughed. "Of course. Don't over react. You aren't going to inflate until about month four. Relax, Nessie," she soothed.

I breathed in deeply and allowed my muscles to calm and lose the tension in them. A smile spread across my face and I sat on the edge of my bed. "I'm getting married in tow weeks."

_~Jake's POV~_

The pack and I were playing football against Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie (now that was a surprise), Bella (that one was too), and Carlisle. We were tied; the Pack had won a game as well as the leaches. After the score got to seven each after about two hours, we decided it was time to give up. We were all too evenly matched. Not to mention, us wolves were tired and sore where as the vamps cheated with their genetic makeup. Stupid leaches didn't get sore.

I looked up at the sunset and smiled at how the world was so perfect now. I had my imprint and was getting married. I was moving back to La Push and I was going to see my father and sister's who had already RSVP'd the wedding. Life just seemed to get so incredible and marvelous. Life really couldn't get any better.

I walked slowly into the house and slumped onto the couch. I rubbed my chest were Emmett had broken my ribs. I had been so sure Nessie was going to fly from the house and murder him for that one. "Next time, we should use some pads," I muttered and winced at the huge bruise on my abdomen. If that didn't heal by the time I went to bed, Renesmee would rip my larynx out. Among other things.

Emmett grinned at me. "Tampons not doing it for you, eh?"

Jasper and Edward laugh. I threw a pillow had his face and Rose slapped him in the back of his head.

Leah plopped down next to me with a very loud snort. "I never figured you for the tampon kinda guy but maybe I was wrong." She shrugged.

Quil smiled hugely and sat next to Emmett in front of the TV. "Nah, pads all the way."

Embry opened his mouth but I glared at him. He shut it immediately.

Esme came in holding the phone. "Jacob, Sam is on the phone."

Silence fell upon the room and I got up, hesitantly making my way to the phone. She handed it to my and I placed it to my ear. "Sam?"

"Yeah. Can you get out of earshot of anyone else?" He sounded wary and tired as hell.

I nodded even though he couldn't see it. "Yeah," I said and stepped through the kitchen to the backyard. "I'm alone. What's up?"

"Old Quil died and I wasn't sure whether or not you wanted to tell Quil or wait until all of you return. Quil isn't in my pack anymore."

I froze and looked back at the house. Quil was going to be devastated. "How?" I could barley hear my voice.

"Heart attack. He was at a bonfire and telling some of the stories. By the time the ambulance got there, he was already gone."

My gut dropped and I knew that I had to tell Quil. "I'll tell him. We'll probably get there sooner; he won't want to stay here without Claire."

"I understand," Sam sighed.

"How is everyone doing?"

Sam sighed again and I could hear the weariness in his every word. "As well as can be expected. The council is in an uproar. The pack is distressed. I feel like I lost a father," he confessed.

"I can see why. He took you under his wing, Sam. I'm sorry we lost him. He was greatly loved." I wasn't sure why I was being so formal, but it could have been due to the grief that was engulfing me.

"I have to go, Jake. Take care."

"You too, Sam."

I hung up the phone and looked up at the darkening sky. Quil was going to be hysterical, I just knew it. I walked back into the house with a heavy heart at what I was about to do. I hung the phone back onto the wall and strode into the living room where Quil was sitting. The minuet I stood in the doorway, all eyes looked up at me. The stress was tangible.

My eyes met Quil's and I cleared my throat. I felt the very beginnings of tears but bit them back. I wasn't going to cry in front of the pack. "Quil, you're grandfather… I'm so sorry but Old Quil died last night." There, it was out.

Quil's eyebrows creased and he stood up vigorously and stared intently at me. "No. That can't… he isn't dead Jake." His voice trembled and I held my breath. "He just can't!"

Embry stood up and draped his arm over Quil's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Quil," he muttered, his voice packed with sorrow.

Quil shoved him away and practically ran over to where I stood. "It's a joke right?" he demanded. Then he fell to his knees and held his head in his hands, his body shaking with anguish. "Because he can't be gone. I didn't get to say goodbye… I didn't get to say goodbye."

I gulped and kneeled beside him. I put my arms around him while he cried onto my shoulder. Very discreetly, the Cullens' got up and left. Embry, Leah, and Seth came over and fell in beside Quil and me on the thick white carpet, their hands on his back, their eyes holding unshed tears of sadness.

~*~*~*~

After forcing Quil to stay and sleep with an alpha command knowing his notions were foolish, I had them go upstairs to rest. I wasn't sure how long we had sat on the living room floor, crying for our lost brother. He might have been old, but he was a wolf for longer then we were which made him our brother.

I trudged up the carpeted stairs to where Renesmee was waiting in bed. She had been extraordinarily tired due to her pregnancy and had gone to bed earlier then usual. Opening the door quietly, I slipped in and out of my clothes. I pulled the covers back and carefully slid into the bed yanking the covers with me in hopes of not disturbing my fiancée. _My fiancée_. It sounded so magnificent. I laid down behind her and draped my arm around her waist, gently pulling her back against my front. I let my face fall into her neck and I breathed in her womanly scent.

She sighed and snuggled herself closer to me. "How's Quil?" Her voice was so quiet that I froze like a criminal being caught in the act. When I didn't respond, she turned around and ran her hands over chest and face. I cringed when she saw the faint bruise. _Don't forget I saw that because I won't_, she muttered darkly in my head.

I groaned. _Quil_, she reiterated. "Quil is, well he's hurting. I had to force him not to go back to La Push tonight. Old Quil had raised him since he was a baby. It would be like losing a parent and I know what that feels like." I had lost my mother in a car accident. I choked back the tears and swallowed the lump in my throat.

She leaned her head into my chest to comfort me. "I can't even imagine my mother or father gone," she said, "but I know that I wouldn't handle it well."

"I didn't. When my father had taken me and my sisters to the hospital, I ran into her room and demanded that she live. I yelled at her though she was already gone." I let the tears fall now knowing Nessie would understand. "I locked myself into my room and stopped eating and talking to anyone. Finally, my sister Rebecca picked the lock and her and Rachel ended up comforting me. For the first month after that, we did everything together, not wanting to lose anymore family members. The three of us even insisted on sleeping with my father. I think though, he didn't mind at all, he was brokenhearted too."

She was silent and I looked down into her face. "I'm sorry, Jacob." Her tears fell silently and I shook my head.

"Don't cry, angel." I wiped the tears from her face with both of my hands.

"I can't help it." She whipped her nose and laughed. "Hormones. I cry at the drop of a hat now." She smiled tentatively. It was enough.

I leaned my chin on the top of her head. "Have I told you I love you today?"

I felt her giggling. "About twenty times."

I frowned, that many? "Oh, well how about twenty-one." I kissed her beautiful mouth. "I love you, Nessie."

She kissed me back and I fell onto the bed with her sprawled on top of me, the sheets falling away from us. "And I love you too." She kissed my nose and down my chest. I held my breath. I needed this. Needed to feel alive.

I closed my eyes and let her mouth explore me with open invitation. Until she hit me. Hard. She flew off me and turned off the lamp on her bedside table. She rolled onto her side, facing away from me.

I groaned and rubbed the spot on my chest where it was already bruising.

"That was for trying to hide it. Night Jake," she said all sweet and innocent, the vixen!

"But," I said as I trailed my hand over her side and down to her hip. She slapped my hand away.

"Not tonight," she said, teasing flowing in her voice.

"Come on," I begged. Yeah, so I was reduced to begging.

"Nope. Go to sleep, Jake."

I cursed under my breath and pulled the covers back over me and closed my eyes. At least I could dream of what would've happened.

~*~*~*~

_~Nessie's POV~_

We packed up the house in a record two days. The house was sold to some rich professor from Dartmouth that had caught wind of our leaving. We all piled into our cars and drove down the highway. I rode with the pack and Jake who was doing the driving. Everyone else was with their own other halves.

The drive was long but I had a lot of fun. When you hang out with the pack, jokes and teasing fill the conversations. To pass the time, Seth and Embry decided to play games. I had the best time. I know that if it was just Jake and me, it would've been nice, but with the pack, things were just funny. Not to mention both Quil and Embry knew some really embarrassing things, as well as Seth and Leah.

"I remember that time when you phased back in front of Emily's little sister, Jenna," Seth recalled.

I saw Jake wince and I squeezed his hand. "Go on Seth," I urged, eager to hear this.

Leah was grinning. "Well, Jenna was about eleven or twelve, and she was staying with Emily and Sam for the weekend so her parents could go away for they're anniversary. We were just getting back from patrolling and she was watching the sunrise on the roof. We had no clue she was there. _We_ hadn't ripped our clothes when we phased though, so all of us got dressed while Jake strode towards the house completely naked."

"Which isn't the best part," Embry interjected. "She secretly had a crush on him. So after she screamed bloody murder, she stared at Jake. Then this creepy smile lit up her face causing Jake to cover himself and run in the house yelling for Emily and Sam."

"For the rest of the weekend, Jenna stared at Jake like she was picturing him completely naked. And she definitely didn't hide it," Seth finished.

I laughed. "What happened when she had to leave?"

Quil was the one who answered. "Well, she hugged him for a seriously long time and begged him to go out with her."

"Aww, Jake. You have a secret admirer," I teased.

He sent a glower my way. "No, I told her that I was busy every single day and that I had a girlfriend." He shook his head and looked back at the road. "When every that girl came over, she stared at my groin. It was embarrassing as hell."

Everyone laughed and we continued on our way.

After about three days, we arrived at Forks, Washington. The house was the same as the day we left. The outside still white, the structure still rectangular and three stories tall. The carpet and walls still white. The inside was already filled with our things since we were the only ones who needed food and sleep so the rest of my family had gone ahead of us.

We were back home where we belonged.

~*~*~*~

_~Unknown POV~_

_At the Hanover house…_

The Brazilian woman sat in the blue Lamborghini that she had stolen and stared at the large four story tall pale green Victorian house where the man in the picture was supposed to live. She sniffed the air with her acute senses and found nothing of the vampires or of any other ilk besides human. All she could smell was the blood of the human male that his heart was pumping throughout his entire measly body while he was reading a book in his study.

Getting out of the car, she briskly walked up to the house and didn't even bother to knock on the door. She opened the heavy woodened door and walked down the long hallway to the study where the man sat entertaining himself. As she strode in and shut the door, the old, balding man looked up with a gasp.

She put her finger to her smiling mouth and signaled for him to be quiet. She could hear his heart beating faster, his blood flowing stronger deep within his veins. She shuddered with anticipation. She could already feel the warm liquid flowing down her throat.

She stalked her prey and ran her forefinger up and down his jugular. "Now, now," she soothed. "No need to get upset. You won't be living long enough anyway."

The man's green eyes widened and he stared up at her with trepidation etching his expression. His hand flew to his throat in terror as he began to sputter but she held her hand up. "Me first."

She leaned in and smelled his blood. She ran her nose up and down his throat. "Where are the previous residents? What did he say there name was? The Cullens was it?"

The man opened his mouth but then closed it again. "I don't know."

She snarled at him. "You do know. You're just not telling." She ran her hand up his chest before resting above his pants. "If you answer, I might reward you…" She tried to seduce him. He was a male human. And it worked; she could feel his body responding beneath the area where her hand was laying.

"I really do not know where they went off to," the man answered. "Rumors say Italy or France and even Canada. Mexico maybe, they're all so pale."

She laughed. "They would not go to Italy for fear of the Volturi, you imbecile."

The man frowned but kept his mouth shut. "What shall I do with you?" she murmured huskily. She knew her voice would enthrall him. She leaned in and began to kiss his neck. She had many powers and one of which was reading one's thoughts once every drop of their blood was in her system.

She bit down on his neck and felt his blood pour into her body. He gave a cry of alarm and began to struggle. The woman laughed evilly, her tone making any living thing that occupied the house cringe and quiver in fear and disgust. After a few seconds, the man stopped squirming and his body fell slack, his head lolling to the side at an odd angle. She lifted her head and licked her lips taking any left over blood into her system allowing her body to absorb the source of food. She scanned his thoughts and with a curse, threw the lifeless corpse onto the floor.

The ugly, fat man hadn't been lying to her. He knew nothing of the Cullen's departure. Looking at the boxes the man had yet to unpack, she would say they had left recently.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and lapped up the dark red blood left to stain her pale, impenetrable skin. The woman looked down at the dead man and laughed before she walked out and got into her car to think up another plan.

**Yay! I finally got it out. If you wanted to see pictures of Nessie's wedding gown and her bridesmaid's dresses, I have put them up on my profile. Please review!**


	13. Babies, Babies, and more Babies

**Woo! I finally found my muse! This is by far the longest chapter at 5,275 words! So enjoy and I apologize for it taking so long. **

_

* * *

_

~Renesmee's POV~

I giggled as Jake picked me up and set me on top of the counter. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he continued his sweet assault on my mouth. His tongue traced my lower lip, a silent plea for entrance. I allowed his mouth to open mine, our tongues doing a wild tango that knocked the breath from me.

After a minuet he pulled back and leaned his forehead against mine, our breathing hard and labored. When he would have stepped away, I wound my legs around his thighs pinning him to me with a saucy grin. I licked my lips and his gaze followed the movement.

Jake's eyes turned a darker shade of brown and his mouth curved into a mischievous smirk before he captured my kiss swollen lips with his. I ran my hands through his black locks that felt like silk running through my fingers, holding his head to mine. One of Jake's hands was burning a hole through the fabric of my jeans where it rested on my waist, his other cradling my jaw. The gentle kiss turned fierce and fervent. I held on tighter never wanting this to end.

The hand that had been on my waist moved to my face. He pulled away and I whimpered causing him to laugh lightly, his cool breath hitting my face. Jacob kissed my mouth lightly and playfully rubbed my nose with his. "I love your mouth," he murmured huskily, his breathing ragged and uneven. He trailed his lips down my neck and I shivered, holding his head to me. "I could kiss you forever."

It took a long time to be able to bring air into my lungs. "Then why did you stop." It came out more as a command to carry on rather then a question.

My hands moved to the nape of his neck and pulled his head to mine for another sweet and gentle kiss. I tugged on his upper lip impishly, my fingers playing with the hair at the crown of his head. I felt him chuckle and open his mouth to mine meeting my tongue with his, a war in the making. His hands pulled mine away from his hair and he intertwined our fingers but kept them locked around his neck

I vaguely heard footsteps enter the kitchen, the murmur of voices but I was a bit busy at that moment. The kiss turned so unbearably sweet that my mind was swimming with the taste of my werewolf, the masculine scent of him invading my senses and making me dizzy. I wasn't having anymore of the tenderness and I pulled my hands from his, grabbing his head with them and turning the kiss to a higher level. He growled and placed his hands on my lower back to pull me closer.

I heard a very male voice gasp from behind Jake. "Oh God!" Emmett shrieked. "Quick Bella! Cover your eyes before they burn into ashes!"

I pulled away from Jake, my cheeks so hot they hurt. I saw Emmett grinning and my mother shook her head.

"Emmett," Jake said darkly, his breathing just as strenuous and ragged as mine.

Emmett held his hands up in an attempt at innocence. "There were young eyes in the room."

I stifled my laugh into my palm and my mom glared at me. "Young? I'll show you young," she threatened and tackled him to the ground, the house shaking with the force of it.

While they continued with their mock wrestling match, Jake leaned down and kissed me again, his hands in my bronze curls.

Someone cleared their throat and I groaned exasperatedly. Pulling back, I saw my father jerking Emmett off of my mother yet he was looking at Jacob and me. "Don't you two have somewhere to be?"

I let my head fall onto Jake's shoulder. "Maybe," I answered childishly. The truth was I didn't want to face Charlie or Billy. What if they murdered me? Or Charlie shot Jake?

My dad laughed. "If he did that, I would be sad to have missed it," he said in reference to my thoughts.

I groaned again.

"Renesmee," my dad tried appease while he dusted my mom off and yanked Emmett up from the linoleum. "Everything will be fine. And I promise that if Charlie takes Jake to jail, I will bail him out."

"Thank you," I said.

"The next day," he continued.

I scowled at him over Jake's shoulder. "Thanks," I muttered sarcastically.

"No problem."

Jacob stepped back and leaned against the counter beside me, his hand massaging the nape of my neck. I was surprised when it started soothing my tense muscles. "Are you and Bella going with us to Charlie's?"

"Of course," my mother replied shooting a murderous glower at Emmett who just grinned at her so wide his lips should've met his ear. Or at least have his face crack like dried out clay.

"We should get going then," Jake said. He moved in front of me and lifted me from the counter, his hands holding my waist even when my feet had already met with the floor. I smiled at him and he leaned down for a quick kiss.

My dad cleared his throat again. "Ok then." He walked out with my mother trailing behind him. "I'm never going to get used to that," I heard him mutter.

"Used to what?" my mother inquired.

"To the constant kissing. I still feel like I should beet his face in for it."

I laughed inwardly at their conversation and held Jacob's hand while we walked out to my father's shinny silver Volvo.

On the drive over to my grandfather's house, I couldn't tear my gaze from the surroundings. Forks was as beautiful as it was the day we left. The trees where tall, the leaves a dark green even in fall. Here and there a tree would stand out from the rest, its leaves orange and yellow, some falling to litter the base of the trunk. The sky was gray, the air clean and smelled of the raindrops that were gently drizzling.

We stopped in front of Chief Swan's house and I took a huge gulf of air. If anyone should be more nervous then I was, it would be my mother who looked like she was about to start hyperventilating. I bit the inside of my lip and got out. I rubbed my stomach trying to get rid of the queasiness that came with the package of being pregnant.

Jake grabbed my hand and we walked up to the door with my parents. My mother knocked on the door apprehensively and I saw the curtains move ever so slightly. The door swung open and I saw Charlie grinning, his curly brown hair and smiling brown eyes locked with my mother's.

"Bells!" he yelled and hauled her into a big bear hug, seeming to be oblivious to the coldness of her vampric skin.

"Hi Dad," she greeted, her voice holding more confidence.

Charlie looked past her after glancing at Edward briefly. I saw my dad snicker silently behind his hand. "Nessie?" he asked, his voice sounding uneasy.

I nodded.

His face broke into an all out grin and he jerked me into a warm embrace that threatened to choke the life out of me. Jacob acted immediately.

He placed a hand on Charlie's chest, gently pushing him away from me. I frowned. "Careful there, Charlie," he warned. His deep baritone wasn't at all rude but it was more like a father telling his son to slow down while he was running.

"Jake," I whispered.

Charlie gave him a confused glance but stepped back into the house. "Okay. Well how about you four come in then."

My mother stepped in and went straight to the refrigerator. She opened the door and gasped. "Charlie!"

I peered in and saw that it was stocked with leftovers galore. "What?" I asked uncomprehendingly.

Charlie gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I don't really live alone anymore."

She turned around, her mouth gapping like a fish's.

Jake frowned. "Didn't I tell you?"

My mother looked over at him and shook her head.

"Ah, yeah, well Sue and Seth moved in leaving their house for Leah. Only Seth moved back in with her after high school. Said he couldn't stand our constant mushiness," Charlie said with a small chuckle. "Yeah, and I kinda asked her to marry me, too."

My mother covered her mouth with her hand and hugged him. "I'm happy for you, Dad."

"I could've sworn I told you," Jake garbled.

I tried not to gag, my stomach twisting painfully. "Do you have any saltines, Grandpa?" I asked trying not to get my hopes up. My stomach was getting worse. Jake came over and rubbed my neck again.

"Uhh, I don't know." He looked into a few cupboards and pulled a large box of saltines from the cabinet and I had to force myself not tear the box from his hands. He pulled out a small plastic package and tossed them to me. "Didn't know we had those," he said.

I tore them open and nibbled on one. I moved to the living room and sat down on the long couch. Jake sat next to me and grabbed my hand, running a soothing thumb in circles on the back of my hand.

My mother and father sat in the loveseat while Charlie relaxed into the recliner. "New furniture?" my mother asked causally.

"Yeah," he answered. "Sue brought them over from her house. Said mine were too old or something like that."

My mother laughed. "They were practically antique."

"They were not! They were just well loved."

"Whatever you say, Dad."

I moaned and leaned my head onto Jake's shoulder closing my eyes. I continued to nibble on the cracker but I could feel the sweat begin to dot my forehead and the back of my neck. I was only half a month in and I was already tired of being pregnant.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Charlie ask softly, his voice giving his concern away.

"Well," Jacob replied. He began to play with the engagement ring on the third finger of my left hand that his father had given to him over the summer while he was staying in La Push. The one that had belonged to his mother. "Renesmee is… pregnant."

I cringed into Jake and he began rubbing my lower back. The silence was killing me and hid my face in the crook of his neck.

"Pregnant?" Charlie whispered.

I nodded and began nibbling on another saltine.

I finally got the courage to look up from my hiding place and met Charlie's gaze. "I'm fairly sure that forty-four is way too young to be a great-grandfather."

I squirmed a bit. "Yes well, it wasn't exactly planned," I whispered. "And besides, this will be my only chance. After their born, I won't be able to conceive again."

"Their, as in more then one?" he thundered.

I grimaced. "We're having, err, triplets," I said so quietly I wasn't even sure he could hear me. I couldn't even hear me over the noise rushing in my ears. My cheeks were so scarlet I was afraid to look at a mirror.

"Charlie-" my dad began.

"I'm…" my grandfather interrupted him. "I'm happy for you I guess. But I _am_ too young. _You're_ too young. Seven…" he trailed off.

"I know." And I did. I had been so scared that I was sure I would pee my pants at the very least. But I wasn't anymore, now I was more excited and happy. Anticipation thundered through my veins.

"Is that why you're getting married?" he inquired.

Jake answered him for me. "I would've married her anyway but the pregnancy did speed things up."

Charlie nodded, his eyes wary. The door suddenly opened and Sue Clearwater walked in, her arm's full or groceries. "Jacob!" she screeched.

Jake smiled and stood up along side my dad. "Need any help, Sue?" he asked.

"That would be sweet of the both of you." I couldn't help but notice her slight glare at my father but then again she has always been on rocky ground when it came to vampires and us Cullen's.

I clutched my stomach and instantly missed Jake's soothing rubs. I tossed another saltine into my mouth.

"Are you alright?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah," I murmured. "Morning. Sickness. Sucks."

He smiled then. "I remember Renee. She was really bad. Maybe that's where you got it from," he suggested.

Sue came over and handed me some water and toast. "Here. The toast should help settle your stomach."

Charlie did a very feminine gasp. "You knew?"

Sue grinned. "Of course. Seth and Leah told me. I promised to keep it a secret from you." She walked over to where he sat in is recliner and kissed the top of his head. She laughed when he pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What time is it?" my mother asked. I knew immediately that it was weird for her to see Charlie like that with Sue since as a vampire, she always knew what time is was.

"It's about one thirty. Why?" Sue asked.

"Because Jake and Nessie still have to see Billy and the twins today."

I shrunk back into the cousins.

Sue laughed. "Don't look so eager there, Renesmee. It'll be fine. Billy's been wanting another grandchild. Are you all staying here or going back to Hanover?"

"Staying," I said.

Just then my dad and Jacob came in shaking rain from themselves. They dumped the million bags onto the kitchen table and she got up from Charlie's lap to unload them. "Thank you boys. I miss having Seth and Leah around where they can just grab all the bags in one shot."

Jake grinned and kissed her cheek affectionately before coming over to me and pulling me to my feet. "Feeling any better?"

I shrugged. "Does it matter? We still have to go."

He laughed and kissed my nose. "Scaredy cat."

I lightly punched his gut. "Am not."

"Are we leaving?" my mother asked twenty minuets and five goodbyes later.

Jake nodded. "I told my dad we would meet all of them at Emily's for dinner which starts at four and it's now two."

"Can't we show up a little late?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope. C'mon, it'll be fine."

"Says you," I muttered.

I followed Jake after we said our final goodbyes and got into my dad's Volvo.

Jake grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers while he pulled away from my grandfather's house. "Why are you so nervous?"

"I don't know. I don't want you're family to hate me."

He raised a brow at me. "How could they hate you, Nessie?"

I threw my hands up into the air and counted off on my fingers. "One, I'm half vampire, not exactly the greatest baby werewolf maker. Two, I'm a Cullen. Three, they hate my mother _and_ my father for having me. Four, they have already planned my demise – "

"That was before you were born."

" – as well as my mothers. Five – " He placed a finger on my lips to silence me. I hadn't even realized we were already there. He cut the engine.

"Shhh," he whispered. "They do not hate you. They were afraid of you and that's why they wanted you dead." He held up a hand to silence me when I opened my mouth. "And you should feel flattered that they were afraid of you."

I gave him a half-hearted smile. "Fine. I'll have dinner with them but only because I'm hungry."

I opened the door and stepped out. Jake all but ran to my side and kissed me soundly on the mouth. When he pulled away, I was gasping for breath. "What was that for?" I asked breathlessly.

He smiled crookedly. "For your bravery."

I snorted. "Thirty minuets ago I was a scardy cat."

"Yes, but now you are a brave one." He kissed me again, this time slow and tenderly.

Someone cleared their throat causing me to jump and bump my head against Jake's. Hard. I hissed and rubbed the throbbing ache.

"Jared," Jake growled. "Was that necessary?"

Jared rolled his eyes. "If I hadn't, you two would've been playing tonsil hockey out here forever."

I pulled my hand away and saw the blood. My stomach rolled and convulsed and I put my clean hand over my mouth.

Jacob's arms were around me instantly. "You never get sick from the sight of blood."

"Blame the babies," I accused darkly.

Jared balked. "Babies? As in your pregnant and with more then one?"

I nodded. "But don't tell anyone, we plan on doing that."

"Of course not." Suddenly he was smiling. "It should be amusing to see Sam's face."

I felt the blood drain from my face as those words settled over me. Sam's face… Oh God! I was dead meat!

_~Jake's POV~_

I could feel Nessie's trembling as we walked up the porch with Jared. I wanted to ask but her answer would be heard by everyone. Wolves had extraordinary hearing.

"Daddy!" a voice shrieked. A toddler around the age of two ran up and jumped into Jared's waiting arms.

"Hey there, baby girl," Jared said. He nuzzled her black hair causing her to squirm. He laughed and set her on the ground. She hugged his leg before she ran back to Kim who was helping Emily in the kitchen.

"She's gotten big," I said, referring to Lilly, Jared and Kim's daughter.

"Unca Jake!"

I looked down to see Rachel and Paul's little boy, Hayden. I picked the three-year-old up and tossed him onto my shoulders. "Hi ya Hayden. Hayden, this is your Auntie Nessie. Auntie Nessie, this is my nephew Hayden."

Nessie smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "Hello nephew Hayden."

Hayden squealed and Rachel came down the hall. "Jakey!" She threw her arms around me and I smiled into her hair.

"Jeez, Rach. Miss me much?"

"Of course I did." She kissed my cheek and rubbed her very rounded stomach.

"Aren't you due this month?"

She shook her head and Nessie and I followed her into the living room. "Next month but I feel like I'll burst any second now. I swear its breeding season here in La Push. Kim and Jared are trying, Emily is pregnant again, and so are the two of you."

Renesmee stopped walking and her hand flew to her lower abdomen. "How did you know?" she whispered.

Hayden reached for Rachel from his perch on my shoulders and I allowed her to pull the child into her arms where he leaned onto her shoulder and fell asleep. "You're glowing, Nessie. But I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."

She nodded furiously. "Okay. Secret is safe with me. Oh, and congrats."

"Thanks," I replied.

The small house had been added on to after we left for Hanover. Sam and the pack added a second story and made both the kitchen and living room bigger not to mention putting up a nursery for his and Emily's children. She was pregnant with her fourth.

The living room was painted a very inviting pale blue. Most of the pack and the children were outside while the imprints were inside. Even though the older ones were well over twenty-four, we acted more like kids then the newest members.

I kissed Nessie on the cheek and started for the sliding glass door that led to the new deck I helped Sam build over the summer.

Nessie grabbed my wrist and yanked me back to where she was standing. "Where are you going?" she hissed at me.

"Outside."

"Oh no you don't, Jacob Black. You better not leave me here by myself!"

I laughed at her red face but I heard the fear laced in her words. I kissed her lips lightly. "Don't worry. Nobody here hates you," I reminded her. "Rachel likes you, trust me."

"But…"

I shook my head. "No buts. You'll be fine."

I left without getting an answer from her but I did here her mutter a swear word. Outside I could see and hear the ocean beating against the sandy shore and I felt more at home then I had in a long while. The deck was made of oak with a high quality polished finish.

The pack that was childless stood on the deck talking while the dads played with their kids on the play set next to it. I leaned against the wood railing and watched as Paul pushed Hayden on a swing and Jared was going down the slide with a smiling Lilly on his lap. Sam's oldest, Nick, was chasing Kelsey while their youngest, Christopher, was playing in the sand box with a Tonka truck.

I realized then that that was what I was looking forward to. I had been just as scared as Renesmee, maybe even more so, when we found out. But now, I was so eager to see their faces and hold them in my arms.

Someone clapped a hand on my back and I turned around to see Sam. "It's good to see you back here, Jake."

I nodded and ran a hand through my hair. I had mostly forgiven Sam for what he had almost made me do once the pack learned that Bella was pregnant. But now that Renesmee was, I was begging to get a little unnerved. I looked back at the children with a wistful glance that I knew Sam saw as well as the other pack members, some new and some old.

"Ahh," Sam said.

I raised a questioning brow at him. "Nessie is pregnant." He stated.

I looked away, at the ocean and breathed in the salty air.

Sam chuckled. "Don't look so petrified, Jake. I sure was when Emily was pregnant with Nick, but it's all worth it. To hold them in your arms, it's the best feeling in the world."

I glanced back at him. "I know. But your kids weren't going to be hybrids. Mine are. Who knows how it'll be. Who knows if she'll even survive." I barley said the last part; my voice had been so quiet it was practically inaudible.

A silence fell upon the wolves and I knew what they were thinking. If Nessie died, we were all doomed.

_~Nessie's POV~_

Breathing? Check. Heart beating? Check. Moving? Nope. I tried to move but I was frozen to the spot, my feet glued to the hardwood floor, my arms glued to my sides. Who knew imprints would terrify me so. I had a terrible headache though I wasn't sure if it was because of hitting Jake's head with mine, or if it was due to the pregnancy.

Emily peered out of the kitchen doorway. "Renesmee? Are you all right? You're bleeding."

I tried to find my voice, but that too didn't seem to work. Jake was right, I was a scaredy cat. I gulped as she came towards me with a wet towel. She lightly dabbed my forehead, the cloth coming away with red blood. My stomach convulsed again and I swallowed and rubbed my hand over my stomach.

"Are you feeling queasy?"

I nodded, my throat tight.

"C'mon, I have crackers in the kitchen. No need to be afraid of us."

Oh God she knew! My eyes widened and I felt my cheeks and neck get hot from humiliation. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

She waved the words away with her hand. "Don't, I would be just as intimidated as you had I been in your shoes."

She sauntered back to the kitchen and I forced my rubbery legs to follow suit. The kitchen was pale green, the counters a black granite. The counters and island was piled high with a variety of different foods. All of the woman were cooking and dancing to an Elvis song. Emily moved swiftly through the globs of woman and came back to the archway where I stood with a box of saltines.

I smiled at her gratefully and took the box. I nibbled on a crack and watched them as the worked, laughing and joking. It felt kind of like I was intruding so I slowly backed my way out of the kitchen only to get caught by Rachel.

"No you don't," she said pulling me back in and placing me in front of a pot. "Stir this," she instructed.

I did as she asked and stirred the pot. "What is this?"

"That, my dear, is pasta sauce," Kim said while she rolled up burritos.

"How much food are we making?"

"Honey, there are twelve wolves here. We are making lots," Leah answered. I hadn't even noticed she was there.

Suddenly arms were wrapped around my waist. "Smells good," Jacob said in my ear.

I laughed. "All I did was stir. You know I can't cook."

He shook his head. "Which is a surprise what with how good Bella cooks."

I shrugged. "When you grow up with Esme and my mother, you never get a chance to do so."

He began kissing my neck. "Stop that." I tried to sound strict but it came out with a small giggle causing the affect to be useless.

I became aware of the looks from the girls and I felt my face get red. I turned around ready to scold him but he kissed me instead. My body turned pliant against him, molding itself to his body.

I heard Rachel cluck her tongue and I pulled away to see her swatting Jacob. "No kissing in the kitchen. Get gone boy!"

He chuckled and gave me one last kiss before being pushed out the door by his older sister. She turned back to me and pointed at the pot. "Stir," she commanded but I could detect the happiness laced within her demand and I knew I had been accepted. So instead of complaining, I went back to stirring.

***

The food was amazing. I wasn't surprised though. The girls made a great team and with the music and dancing and joking it was much more pleasant then I had predicted. Afterwards I played with Hayden and Lily. I read a book to Kelsey and Nick and Claire who was ten years old. They conked out in my lap about fifteen minuets in. I held sweet little Christopher in my arms while I fed him his bottle and burped him over my shoulder. I hadn't realized how natural it all felt until I was in the car with Jake and headed back to the house.

I changed into my silk pajamas and glanced at the bed where Jacob lay watching me. I sat down at my vanity and brushed out my hair. Jake got up and came up behind me. "What?" I asked.

"You're just really beautiful. You blind me." He began to plait my curls.

"What are you doing?"

He smirked. "Playing with your hair."

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "C'mon, I'm tired."

He pouted but followed me over to my large four-poster bed. I climbed in and he did the same. I curled myself to his side and laid my head on his rock hard, russet colored chest. I closed my eyes and he rubbed my back. "You were amazing today."

"With what?" I mumbled, my eyes leaden with weariness.

"With the kids. You looked so natural that I couldn't tear my gaze away from you. I was hypnotized." I could hear the pride in his voice. He lifted a tendril of my hair and brought it to his nose.

I snuggled closer. "Were you worried that I was going to make a bad mother?"

"No! Of course not! It's just that not everyone has the instinct you do."

I smiled into his chest. "Mmhmm."

"You do. You amaze me," he insisted.

I pated my stomach with my hands. "Good to know."

I felt his lips brush my hair. "Nessie?" he asked.

But I was already asleep.

* * *

**Please review! I love to hear what you have to say =]**


	14. Mrs Jacob Black

**Yay, I got it out earlier then I have been lately! Whoop!**

_~Renesmee's POV~_

The sunlight hit my bare arms instantly warming the skin. My eyes fluttered open slightly and I rolled over. The light landed directly on my face forcing my lids to lift and meet the rising sun. My left hand rubbed my drowsy left eye with weakness, my muscles refusing to wake up. Yawning, I slowly drifted to sleep, my mind in the in between of the sleep my pregnant body seemed to need so much of.

_I stood in front of a floor length mirror and stared at the reflection that was gazing right back at me. My hair was pulled up, tendrils of silky red hair was left to curl around my heart-shaped face. My body was incased in fine silk, flowing to the wooden floorboards to trail behind me. It was the color of newly fallen snow._

With a gasp, I shot straight up, the covers falling to pool at my small waist, my heart beating erratically, my hand holding my throat. "I'm getting married today," I whispered aloud.

I reached down to throw my covers off of myself only to have my body freeze. Littering my purple duvet like forgotten leaves of fall, were dozens of red rose petals. It was then that the flowery scent washed through my senses like an assault, my nose going crazy. My thoughts in a disarray, I lifted one of the silky-smooth petals to my nose inhaling their delicious fragrance.

A note lay quietly on the pillow. I quickly grabbed the thin piece of paper in light red scented with rose. My hands were shaking, my breathing labored, and my eyes swam with moisture of joy and anticipation.

_Dear my Angel,_

_These rose petals would never smell as great as you, but they were the closest I could find that reminded me of your addicting and tantalizing scent. _

_Love,_

_Your vicious and terrifying wolf._

I smiled and grabbed an arm load of petals. I lifted my arms into the air and threw them up as my body fell back against the mattress. The soft petals landed delicately all over me and I closed my eyes enjoying the sensations of being loved, of the smooth petals sliding along my skin like a caress.

Unfortunately, my Zen was interrupted by none other then my aunts Alice and Rosalie alongside my mother and grandmother Esme. Also beside her was my soon to be sister-in-laws Rachel and Rebecca – who knows about us mythical creatures. I learned last week that Collin had imprinted on her when she came back from Hawaii after a nasty divorce with her husband.

"What are you doing still in bed?" Alice demanded.

"Aww," Rachel cooed. "Jakey gave you rose petals!"

I nodded and lifted a few to my nostrils. And that too was interrupted by a very pushy Alice who wrenched me out of my bed. "Was that necessary?" I nearly growled.

"Yes," Alice answered unashamed and I heard no note of apology in her tone. "If you must, I can add them to your bath."

Bribery! Not that it mattered though. I relaxed and allowed her to haul me into the bathroom where she was drawing the bath. I quickly brushed my teeth while the others laid out all of the dresses. The minuet the faucet to the claw foot tub had been swiftly turned to the left, Alice and Rosalie stripped me and lowered me into the steamy water, red petals floating with buoyant lightness.

I heard music and noted that Rachel and Rebecca had brought sappy love songs to play on my stereo. I smiled and felt my body loosen and become pliant in the calm water and to soothing voice of Barry Manilow.

_~Jacob's POV~_

I missed Nessie. Edward and Jasper had insisted we get a hotel since it was bad luck to see your fiancée before your wedding but I was not superstitious and yet was forced to stay locked in a room with, yes, with Emmett. It wasn't all bad, I must admit. We watched some good horror flicks, some old and some new.

I woke up wondering what Nessie thought of the roses. I had wanted to surprise her with something and Esme had suggested that I get her flowers but that was just too ordinary. So I took the petals off and hid them in a basket until I knew she had fallen asleep. I had snuck in and tossed the petals onto our bed, leaving a note for her to find in the morning so she wouldn't have a single doubt in her head that I was the one to deliver them to her. Who would have guessed that I had such a romantic in me?

I hadn't been surprised in the least when I didn't get much sleep. I never noticed before, though, how much she affected me. I missed everything about her. I had missed watching her chest rise and fall with the deep, even breaths of sleep. Missed the way her eyelids moved when she was dreaming. And the way the sun hits her pale skin in the morning adding a glow to her luminous skin.

Edward shook his head. "It was one night, Jacob," he reminded me.

"I know that. But like that saying that goes 'you never know what you have till you lose it', I never realized how difficult it is to not watch her sleep since I'd been doing it for the past month in a half."

"Your whipped something fierce," Emmett muttered while he flipped through the movie channels.

"No," I said sarcastically, my hand flying to my throat in fake shock. "I thought I was getting married today for the hell of it." The word tingled on my tongue and brought a fluttering to my chest and stomach.

Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Why are you scared?" Jasper wondered causally.

I shrugged. "Getting married can do that to a guy."

"I suppose. The three of us were more excited than scared so I was curious."

I stuffed some breakfast into my mouth that Carlisle had called for me from room service. I was so nervous that I could barley eat anything and I knew that it was going to be a long day.

_~Nessie's POV~_

Rachel and Rebecca were swaying to the music, their hands working on my make-up. Alice and Rosalie were hastily pulling and pinning my hair with gentle fingers. Esme and my mother were messing with the gown. I had gained some extra weight that Alice hadn't thought would be there.

"I'm the size of a whale!" I cried.

"You are not. Step out," Esme ordered. She quickly stripped me of my dress.

"I am too!" I argued.

My mother rested a soothing hand on my shoulder. "You are not. You are pregnant, Nessie. This kind of thing isn't out of the ordinary when a woman is holding growing babies inside of themselves."

I scowled at her and she smirked in response.

"Do not worry, Renesmee. I am great at sewing. I'll have this fixed. How much time do we have?" Esme asked.

"You have an hour before we need her in that dress," Alice informed her, her hands still working in my hair."

"Don't be so nervous, Nessie," Rachel said. "He is you imprint, your other half. This was meant to happen."

"Are they here yet?" I could hear the anxiety laced in my words.

Rosalie gave me an impatient look. "Ness. The wedding is in two hours. Breathe, sweetie. They won't be here for an hour."

I nodded, taking big gulfs of air into my lungs and stared at my reflection. Panicking was not an option. Neither was fleeing, though to be honest, I wanted this too much to ever try and escape. My heart was going a mile a minuet and I couldn't help but tap my foot on the floor. I needed Jacob here. I wanted him here. The only thing that kept me going was knowing that in two hours I would be Mrs. Jacob Black. In seven hours I would be on a plan to somewhere he refused to tell me for our weeklong honeymoon. Though I will have to give him props. With Alice as your aunt, there wasn't a major pulp culture city I hadn't shopped in, hadn't visited. There were very few major cities that were tourist ridden and held no shopping interest to my psychic aunt.

Before I knew it Esme had returned and in her small hands was my dress. She slipped it on me and it fit perfectly. "Esme!" I squealed. Throwing my arms around her, I cried tears of joy until Alice snapped at me for smudging my make-up. And then complained about having to fix it.

Finally I came to stand in front of my mirror that was floor length. The dress looked better on me then when I had tried it on two weeks ago. I looked exactly like I had in my dream this morning. Everyone came to stand beside me, smiles lingering on their faces, their eyes latched onto my reflection.

"You're glowing," my mother murmured.

I smiled and ran my hands over the fabric that was enveloping my entire body leaving only my neck, arms, and upper chest bare. I was glowing, I noted. My skin was taking on color due to my pregnancy and it almost looked sun induced.

"They're here," Alice murmured as she fixed her hair.

A knock on the door sounded and my mother opened it. Her face lit up and a smile flew across her lips as she greeted my father. They shared a brief kiss before he came in to my bedroom.

"Renesmee," he breathed. He walked towards me and cupped my cheek, gently kissing my forehead. "You look amazing."

I smiled and laid my head on his chest. His hand held my head in place, his thumb rubbing soothing circles onto my temple.

The next hour was total chaos. We had to get Rachel, Rebecca, Rosalie, Alice, and Leah into their bridesmaid dresses and get their hair and make-up done. But as my father tucked my arm into his and took me down the flight of stairs that Charlie had taken my mother down at her wedding, I knew that this was something I wouldn't change or re-do in anyway and for anything.

The aisle was a short stretch of red carpet with a canopy of roses and lilacs and lily's matching to the bouquet in my trembling hands. At the end of the aisle, Jacob stood waiting in front of an archway that connected to the flowery canopy above and was also covered in the matching flowers. The moment I stepped from the stairs, my high-heeled feet meeting the red carpet, my eyes flashed to his, my heart beating erratically. His dark eyes focused on my face for a brief second before his mouth broke out into a devoting smile, one that held love, awe, his eyes were wet ever so slightly.

I finally reached the alter where he stood with my bridesmaids and his bestmen – since we knew that choosing would be unfair, his pack was behind him – and the same minister who had married my parents. My father took my hand from the crook of his elbow and placed both of mine into Jacob's.

I stared into Jake's face and cheated, using my power to talk to him. _I love you_, I told him.

He smiled and mouthed, "I love you," back at me.

I had wanted us to write our own vows but Jake had complained about the limited time I gave him so we stuck to the conventional wedding vows. I was so emotional by the time the minister got to the 'I do' part, I had almost missed my cue.

"I do," I breathed, the tears of happiness falling freely.

His hands squeezed mine and Jake repeated after the minister. "I do," he vowed.

The minister closed the book and pronounced us husband and wife. Claps erupted behind us while he cupped my cheek softly and kissed me so tenderly it brought on a whole new round of tears. Finally, I was Mrs. Jacob Black.

***

Jacob held me close and twirled me around, our bodies moving together to the song. He pulled me even closer and I rested my head on his chest. "Jake?"

"Yes, Mrs. Black?" he asked.

I smiled at that, Mrs. Black. "You didn't have any strippers at your bachelor party, right?"

I felt him chuckle and gazed up at his face expectantly. "No, Nessie." He paused for a moment. "Did you?"

I shook my head placed it back over his heart.

"Good to know," he murmured and I felt his lips brush my hair. I took my arms from around his neck and folded them over my stomach while we swayed gently to the unbearably soft music. The reception had been over for about thirty minuets, most of the guests had left except the pack and their imprints and Jake's family. I was drained of all energy and it was becoming difficult to stand even though I was leaning all of my weight on Jacob.

"Are you getting tired?" His lips brushed my ear and I shivered.

"Yes," I mumbled.

He pulled away and I whimpered bringing a chuckle from his chest. He placed his hands over mine and kissed my nose, my cheek, my forehead. I leaned into his mouth each time until his mouth took mine and he kissed me passionately. Deeply, leaving me breathless.

He pulled away reluctantly and held me close. "You can sleep in the car and on the plane, Angel."

I nodded and Alice bounded up to my side, her golden eyes bright. "Come on, Ness. We need to get you changed."

"I'm too tired to climb the stairs," I garbled, my eyes closed tight from the weariness.

I swear I could hear her roll her eyes at me. Suddenly I was in her arms and when my eyes were open, in my room. She stripped my dress and veil off quickly and slipped me into a pair of soft black lounge pants and a gray Dartmouth sweatshirt. I smiled at her gratefully knowing it took all of her self-control to allow me to wear this in her presence, especially out into the world.

"Yeah, yeah. But remember it's only because you're pregnant with triplets. Don't expect to get this kind of treat after their born."

"I wouldn't even dream of it," I assured her before bending down to kiss her cheek with gratitude.

She had to carry me down the stairs again where Jake took over, and slid with me into the back of the cab after saying good-bye to everyone. Jacob pulled me into his arms and nuzzled my neck.

I must have fallen asleep because it felt like only a few minuets had passed before he was pulling me from the car and into Sea-Tac airport. I was so drowsy that I continuously tripped over my feet to the point that Jake had to not only push our cart of luggage, but he had to carry me in his arms.

"Jake!" I protested trying to get my feet back on solid ground.

He only laughed and held me tighter, his lips falling to the vulnerable spot behind my ear. "You are my pregnant wife and you are too tired to even stand. Besides, the way the men are looking at you, this was the only way to get them to look away."

I glanced up and noted all the human males looking at me with hungry and jealous eyes and hid my face into Jake's neck. "So, are you still complaining, Mrs. Black?"

I shook my head and settled myself back into the strength of his wonderfully warm arms and chest, loosely wrapping my legs around his waist and locking my ankles. He laughed and continued our way to the terminal.

"Australia?" I gawked once we reached it, not only had I always wanted to go there, but also I had always wanted to got here. "Jake!" I squealed and threw myself back into his waiting arms.

"Glad to know I picked the right place." He smiled down at me.

"Of course you did!" I cupped his cheek and kissed him senseless. _I love you_, I reminded him in his head.

"And I love you back," he said against my lips.

The last thing I can remember was him carrying me to our first class seats and falling asleep with our arms locked around each other in a tight embrace.

**So what did you think? Please REVIEW!**


	15. Promise Me

**Sorry that this took a while. At least it's out now, yay? 150+ reviews! Thanks guys =]**

* * *

_~Renesmee's POV~_

I woke up some time after nine in the morning with Jake's arm wrapped securely around my waist, his head nestled into the crook of my neck. I smiled and placed my hand over his where it lay on my lower abdomen. I gasped and shot straight up.

I felt Jake jerk awake as I lifted my frilly nightshirt up over my breast to reveal a no longer smooth expanse of skin covering my stomach. A small and well defined bump rested on my lower abdomen, sticking out. I took a few shaky breaths and ignored Jacob while he groggily asked what was wrong. Placing my hand tentatively over the bump, I gasped again. It was so hard! I slowly allowed my hands to shape the new roundness of me.

Tears began to prickle my eyes and I felt Jake's hand on top of mine, his mouth at my ear. "Don't make me ask again Nessie. Are you feeling sick?" I could hear the way his voice wavered slightly giving away his worry.

I removed both our hands and pointed to the hard rock sticking out of my stomach. "That!"

He looked down over my shoulder and his eyes widened. He slowly reached down until his warm hand laid over our three babies. "Wow," I heard him breathe.

I turned around and threw myself into his arms and buried my face into his chest. It was then I noticed that I didn't feel the least bit sick as in I'm going to make a run to the porcelain God I seemed to be praying to so much lately. I felt queasy, yes, but better which was always a plus.

I felt my eyes close and within moments I was back asleep.

_~Jacob's POV~_

"Nessie?" I asked.

Her eyes were closed and her breathing was deep and even. My God! I never thought that she could go from worked up to asleep within minuets! I gently laid her back down onto the soft mattress and called room service to order breakfast so that she won't have to starve once she woke back up. I watched her sleep for a little while. I fell gently, so not to wake her up, back onto the bed beside her and ran my hand through her silky soft curls, my free hand traveling lower to the wonder of the baby bump. You know how some people look good pregnant and then some don't? Well Renesmee was so beautiful that it should be illegal. Pregnancy suited her.

A soft knock sounded and I got up slowly not wanting to jostle her awake, and let the good man in. He was a young guy around twenty-one or so with dirty blond hair and dark blue eyes. Eyes that rested on my wife while she lay sleeping in our hotel bed. I never truly had a jealous streak in me until I imprinted and I made sure to try and curb the emotion of decapitating him while he rolled the food cart into our room.

"Are you guys newlyweds?" he asked in an American accent.

"Yeah," I murmured glancing at her serene face. I couldn't help the grin the appeared.

The man smiled a row of pearly whites. "I still remember the day I married my Karen," the man said.

_See?_ my conscience told me. _The man is married!_ Jealously is a real nasty thing.

I glanced back at her after the man had left. I would do absolutely anything for her. I would kill for her. Die for her. Fly to Philadelphia to get a Philly cheese steak sandwich if she was craving it. And I probably wouldn't even get mad at her if when I got back, she told me she was craving something else.

My stomach growled at me and I lifted one of the silver lids to grab a steamy slice of French bread. I dosed it with syrup and butter. It was about a centimeter away from my salivating mouth when I heard a moan.

I dropped the bread onto the plate and ran to the bed. "What? Are you feeling sick?" I placed my hand to her forehead.

She moaned again. "Did you get something with cinnamon?" she croaked.

Crap! "Oh, I'm so sorry Angel! I forgot that you can't stomach the smell of cinnamon."

I quickly ran to the cart and grabbed the cinnamon rolls. Taking the entire plate full, I opened the door and set it out side. I ran to the windows and opened them up allowing the Sydney springtime air to fill the room and take the odor of the offending rolls to the streets far below.

I sat down on the bed and pulled her into my arms. I kissed the top of her head. "I'm so sorry," I muttered sheepishly.

"Don't be," she said hoarsely. She cleared her throat a few times. "I didn't throw up, though, that's a good thing."

I sighed. "Thank God for that."

She laughed and leaned her head on my shoulder. "I'm fourteen weeks along, Jake. I should begin to not feel as queasy nor will I have daily morning sickness." I swear I could her sarcasm though her words should have made her happy.

"Why do I feel like a but is coming?"

"Because there is. I have way more things to look forward to. Like heartburn, headaches, fatigue, discharge –" she shuddered at that – "and –"

I placed a finger to her lips. "Renesmee," I tried not to laugh. "Honey, we'll get through it, I mean millions, no, trillions of woman do it all the time."

She snuggled back into my arms. I gently shook her. "Don't fall asleep again. I have things planned today but don't worry, none of them are strenuous."

She raised a brow at me. "Like?"

"Well," I began, placing my cheek on top of her hair, "a romantic walk on the beach is first. Springtime here is a beautiful thing though it's weird to think that back home it's fall. And we'll get some lunch afterwards. We'll go sight seeing and after that come home and get dressed."

"Dressed?" she pulled away with a wry smile. "As in, we'll leave the house naked and come back to get dressed?"

I laughed. "Shall I rephrase that? We're coming home to _change_ into different clothes."

"Ahh," she muttered. "Care to tell me the occasion?"

I grinned at her. "I want it to be a surprise."

After we both took a hot and steamy shower (and I don't mean because the water was too warm) Renesmee slipped into a pair of denim shorts and a v-neck purple tank top with matching flip-flops. I kept it simple with Bermuda shorts and a t-shirt.

I took her hand and we strolled off to the beach. Nessie ended up taking her shoes off to walk in the soft sand. The blue waves rolled in to the sandy shore and I felt peaceful. The ocean, no matter what side of the equator I was on, made me feel like I was at home. I finally decided to pull her to a stop, yanking on her hand as I fell. She landed sprawled on top of me as I laid back. Nessie rested her head on my chest and closed her eyes.

I stroked her hair that was loose around her shoulders, spreading it around my skin as if the silken strands were caressing me. "I love you're hair," I whispered after a while.

She looked up at me and shifted her weight so she fell in between my thighs and rested her head on my chest. She smiled before kissing my lips in a light peck. "Glad to hear it."

I wrapped a tendril around my finger after she let her head loll to the side, her cheek above my heart as if she were listening to it. "Are you tired?"

I felt her laugh. "All the time, Jake."

I unwrapped the lock of bronze hair from my forefinger. "If you want, we can go get lunch now then go back to the hotel for a nap," I suggested.

She nestled closer to me. "Or we could skip lunch and let me sleep right here. I might even get a tan."

I shook my head and with a finger under her chin, lifted her head level with mine, forcing her to meet my gaze. "Nessie," I said firmly. "Carlisle said that you need to gain weight."

She rolled her eyes at me. "I doubt skipping a meal will hurt."

I growled at her. "Nessie. The book said that you can't do that!"

Her eyes widened. "What book?"

"Alice packed that!?" she muttered once we had returned back to the hotel room.

I nodded and lifted _What To Expect When Your Expecting_ and held it close to my chest. "It has some very valuable things we should be thinking about."

Her face was getting redder, I noted. Her ears and neck turning a shade of pink that only meant one thing. It meant that Jacob is about to die. Yay.

"Oh! It does, huh?" she said with a quiet firmness that meant she was trying not to scream at me. "Does it mention anything about having three half vampire, half werewolf babies?! Does it mention if they'll live or not? If so, please, fill me in."

The minuet I spotted the tears, I dropped the book to the floor and wrapped my arms around her. "Our babies will be fine, Renesmee," I reassured her, placing a tender kiss to her bare shoulder.

"You don't know that," she whispered, her voice croaking. "You can't possibly know that."

I pulled back to look in her bright chocolate brown eyes. I kissed her tears away as they began to leak from their barrier. "I know it, because I won't possibly have it any other way. I refuse to lose them or you."

She tried to smile, her lips twitching slightly. "That won't save me," she said scarcely above a tone even my hearing could pick up.

"If that doesn't work, then I'll go with you. Living without you're imprint would be living a half-life. I would be like Leah."

Her eyes grew hard. "Promise me you won't."

"Won't what?" I asked, littering kisses over her face needing a distraction.

"Promise me you'll live after me if I die. And if I do, that you take care of our children. They can't be alone."

I pulled back abruptly to look into her eyes. "Nessie, don't. Don't ask me to do that."

She stepped away from the warmth of my body and I instantly felt bereft. "Promise me!"

I bowed my head, my heart tearing. She was asking me to live without her. To live a life in pain for what I did to her. "I can't," I whispered.

She turned around and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door shut so that it was shaking with the amount force exerted.

I slumped onto the bed and held my head in my hands, shame buzzing through me.

_~Nessie's POV~_

After I finally cooled down enough to even see Jake's face again, I left the bathroom not even searching for his gaze like I normally would've.

I had sat on the toilet and cried, holding onto my babies through the thick layer of skin separating them from me. I asked him to live for them and he told me he couldn't. That he couldn't even live for our children. If I had been in his shoes, I would want to be there for them. To love them, care for them. Not to leave them orphaned.

On the bed lay a tight black dress – probably thanks to Alice – with a note lying on top.

_I went out to get some air. This is the dress Alice wanted you to wear tonight._

I crumpled the note in my hand and hung my head. I missed him. Even though I was so mad at him I thought of not putting the dress on just to piss him off, but my soul was crying out for him. My heart, though it was breaking, needed him. _I_ needed him. With every fiber of my small being.

I decided that I would wear the dress and took it with me to the bathroom where I changed. The fabric was soft and I knew immediately that it was a designer. It fell to the floor in soft waves, the backing so low it rested just about my butt. The front even dipped down to my navel, but I noticed, that in the dress, the small baby bump was less visible. _Thank you, Alice_.

I stepped out of the elaborate bathroom and back into the main room. Next to the spot the dress had been was a pair of low black heels that hadn't been there before.

Before I could even blink, arms were around my waist tightly, a mouth breathing against my ear. I didn't need to see who it was to know that it was Jake. The way my body relaxed whenever he was near was a dead give away. So was the heat radiating from his body. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. His forehead fell to my bare shoulder and I could feel a wetness on my skin.

I turned in his arms and saw tears streaking his face. I cupped his face gently, my murderous expression softening instantly. "I…" he began. "I promise. I'll take care of them for you. But please, don't talk about it now. Not here, not on our honeymoon. Please. I can't take it."

I felt my own tears begin to build and pulled his head down into my neck. His body was shaking from the sobs wracking his body and I held onto his big brawny shoulders, holding him to me. "Shhh," I crooned. "Just take deep breaths. I'm not going anywhere." I repeated that sentence until I felt him finally relax against me.

I slipped my arm around his waist and began to walk with him to the bed. He just shook his head and pulled me back into his warm arms. "I can't. I need to change."

He bent over his luggage and sifted through it, looking for what I imagined was a nice tux that matched my dress. I couldn't help the way my eyes seemed to zero in on his beautifully shaped derriere. It was by far the best butt I had ever seen. It was firm and muscular –

And moving. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as I looked up into Jacob's eyes.

"Ogling me?" he asked in a husky voice I knew all too well.

I smiled. "Only your assets."

"Only, huh?"

I nodded, biting my lip mischievously. He dropped the suit that was in his hands and nearly tackled me onto the large king sized bed.

***

"Louise Marstiner!?" I screamed, my jaw falling slack. "Louise. Marstiner."

Jake nodded and pulled me towards the Sydney Opera House. "I know that you love her, Ness. I'm not deaf, you play her CD everyday." He smirked at me.

I was still trying to breathe in and out, but it seemed nearly impossible.

Afterwards, we had dinner at some high classy restaurant that was amazing. I felt like I was the most important person in the world.

"You are to me," Jake had informed later that night while we lay intertwined in bed.

***

It felt too soon to be going home. The honeymoon was so perfect. We went snorkeling and swimming. He took me to the zoo and I held a koala bear! He held me, and kissed me every night and took me to expensive restaurants and shops that I knew made him feel somewhat awkward.

"Hey Jakey?" I asked as we hurriedly bordered the plane. "Where did you get the money?"

I had been afraid of asking him all week so I was surprised when I somehow found myself blurting it out.

Jake smirked and pulled me down onto my designated seat. "Your father."

I smiled and made a mental note to thank him, before the plane's engines and Jake's steady heartbeat beneath my ear lulled me into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

**Louise is just a made up person, so don't ask me anything about her. I know it's short but please review anyway!**


	16. Jacob and Nessie Jr

**I'm going to warn you. We've pretty much just hit the middle, which means that the chapters might get a little boring from here on end. I have decided to cut the story a few chapters short. It'll be around twenty or so. And yes, there WILL be a squeal, I swear. It has been in my head for so long that I have no clue how I stay sane by not beginning it. **

_~Renesmee's POV~_

It was about two or so months after the honeymoon that we learned the genders. It was cold in January, snow falling gently, eerily silent to the ground in a blanket of white. The trees and roofs dusted heavily with the largest amount of snowfall Forks has seen in four decades. The roads were either icy or slippery which were making driving conditions bad and setting Alice on edge. I was the size of a friggin tank and due to the weather we've had for the past month and a half, hand no chance to go maternity shopping.

To Alice's complete dismay, I was wearing Jake's shirts and some extra sweatpants just to be able to go around decent. Not too mention the fact that my breasts had gone up a cup size – not really a bad thing – but I had no bras that seemed to fit me right. I was borrowing Rose's since her chest was the closets to mine, but it still didn't feel right. And shoes! My ankles were beginning to swell and I could only wear slip-ons which only appeared to irk poor Alice even more. Somehow, despite what I thought, it was possible.

"That's it!" Alice announced the day before the scheduled ultrasound. She walked towards me, murder in her golden gaze. I looked down at her hands, big bulky keys glinting in the light from the kitchen where I sat munching on pizza rolls that I was entirely addicted to.

"Not today," I pleaded.

"Today. I stole Emmett's keys and I am risking my very life for this. Get up. Grab your parka." I swear her eyes were crazed. And twitchy like she was had shopping withdrawal symptoms.

I quickly shoved the remainder of the pizza rolls down my throat and stood up just as Rosalie was coming in. "Emmett is busy having a rematch of Halo with Jacob. If were gonna do this and still have all our limbs intact, lets go."

After they had me and themselves bundled up, we took to the carpet on our tip toes. We had to pass the living room to get out front so we high tailed it out the back door, slowly, gently closing the door behind us. I faintly heard Emmett and Jake ask what we were doing only to have my father answer coolly with the "hunting" excuses which those dim wits shouldn't have believed since I wasn't allowed to hunt. We then ran to the garage and I watched as the two put the chains on swiftly and we were in the car, turning it on and backing up, driving down the icy driveway, and onto the highway in a blink of the eye. It all seemed way too easy to me.

Alice laughed exuberantly as she drove the allotted thirty miles per hour, the speed you had to go if you didn't want your chains to either break or unlatch themselves from the wheels. After about ten miles, we pulled over and she retightened the chains. The roads were empty except for the daredevils who thought they were invincible. They squealed and broke their tires loose crashing into air or other vehicles. Cars were left in ditches along side the road and you could see the dents in the road rails were automobiles had slammed into the metal, bending it at an odd angle.

"I hate weather like this," Rose said between clenched teeth. "Can't you go faster?"

Alice shook her head. "We'll end up in a crash and Eddie, Emmett, and Jake will burn the two of us into a pile of ashes or at the very least rip off our limbs and laugh as we have to reattach ourselves. At least I have conceded and decided that since the 101 passes through Port Angeles, we'll shop there. I would've preferred Seattle or even Olympia but this is the fastest way. It'll only take about two hours where as Seattle would've taken us about five to six."

Rose groaned and turned the radio on. Rock and roll blasted through the speakers. With a very unladylike curse, she turned the volume all the way down and switched it to a soothing classical station. "Emmett," she muttered beneath her breath.

Alice was exactly right of course. We arrived at the good city in two hours and fifteen minutes. The town was practically as desolate as the highway yet the shop Alice had wanted to take me to was open.

The inside was clean and crisp, spacious and filled with baby toys, clothes, and cribs. Which had reminded me that we needed to shop for them too! We really should've waited until we learned the sexes. But soon Alice had filled my arms with pants and shirts and bras, thrusting me to the nearest dressing room.

I tried the bras first and I sighed when they fit me perfectly. I wasn't in any discomfort! I tried on the jeans next and was glad to learn they were just as comfortable as the sweatpants I had seemed to have gotten used to. Filly shirts that only seemed to accentuate my new roundness with a nice eloquence that made me wish I could wear it now. The purples and blues and pinks added an even more of a glow to my skin and I didn't want to ever tear the clothes off.

I came out with the hugest smile on my face and I knew I probably looked stupid but I was just too happy. We paid for the clothes and made idle chit-chat with the woman behind the cash register. I went back to the dressing room and changed into stretchy dark jeans and a long-sleeve frilly shirt the fell loosely at my waist unlike Jake's that went down the middle of my things. I bunched the old stuff that I had been wearing and shoved them into one of the seven plastic bags.

"Can we get lunch, too?" I asked once I came out. "I'm starving."

Alice laughed, her eyes bright with the heavy weight off her chest. "Didn't you do that before we left?"

I nodded. "Yes, but remember. I'm eating for four. And we are _starving_."

Rosalie looked down at her watch. "Sorry, but the drive is gonna take another two hours and it's already three. By the time we get there, Esme will have dinner on the table."

I frowned and rubbed my stomach. "Aw, c'mon!"

Alice reached into her over sized purse and threw a Granny Smith apple at me. "Yay!" I cheered waiting no time to sink my teeth into the green fruit in my hands.

When we got home, the sky was dark and the clock read five-thirty. True to Rose's words, the table was covered in food and I wasted no time diving right in.

Jake sauntered in and stopped at the sight of me. Afraid that I had food somewhere on my new clothes, I discreetly brushed my clothes and then my mouth and chin. I pulled the hand away and saw the salad dressing. My cheeks burned.

"Did, ah… where did you get the clothes?"

"We kind of…" I swallowed. "Snuck out."

His eyes bulged. "In this weather?"

I shrugged. "We used Emmett's Jeep and Alice had chains on." I looked up at him as he sat across from me. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, I'm not mad. Just wish I could've been in the loop."

I smiled and we continued on with dinner.

***

"So, are you excited?" my mother asked me the next day.

"Of course! I can't wait," I replied, my hand rubbing my extended belly.

Jake smiled at me and smoothed the curls from my forehead so he could lean in and kiss the skin he exposed.

Carlisle sat in the swivel chair from his office and pulled my shirt up. He rubbed the cold and chilly jell onto my stomach and rested the transducer gently on my lower abdomen, rubbing back and forth, their heartbeats a loud noise. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of my babies on the display. I squeezed Jake's hand in mine as Carlisle studied the monitor.

"Alright," he said moving the transducer to the left side of my stomach. "Baby A is a… boy. See here? And baby B right in the middle is a… girl! And baby C on the right is a boy also. You two are having two boys and a girl!"

I covered my smiling mouth with a hand as I looked up at Jake's face which I bet mirrored my own. He stared at the screen while Carlisle printed up the three pictures. I covered baby B and A with a hand while I covered my other on baby C. I was having a girl and two boys! Tears were falling from my eyes but I didn't care. Nobody could have been has happy as I was in the moment. Well, okay besides Jacob.

Everyone left us to be alone and I pulled Jacob down onto the couch with me. I snuggled up to his hard side and rested my head on his chest with a deep sigh. "Be honest. What did you want?" I wondered hesitantly.

He gazed down at me and studied my face. "I didn't care as long as they were ours. I'm happy with the outcome and I want you to know that no matter what I'll always love them and you."

I grinned and he kissed me, slipping his hand into my bronze colored hair. I pulled back and he growled causing me to roll my eyes. "What about names?"

I rubbed his thumb over my temple. "Not sure. We could always name the boys Jacob Jr. and our girl Nessie Jr. There, names are covered." He leaned down to kiss me again but I turned my face so his lips hit my cheek. He didn't seem to mind.

"No, Jake." I pushed against his chest. "Be serious!"

With a groan he fell onto the floor. "Nessie. We still have about two to three months to figure this out."

"Maybe, maybe not. Carlisle said around the middle of month seven but he could be wrong! It might be earlier and then where will we be?"

He sighed and reached up, winding a tendril of hair behind my ear. "Nessie," he said softly. "Nothing will go wrong. I won't allow anything to go wrong."

I didn't know why, but I had a strange feeling he was so very wrong about that.

**Sorry that this is so short, but I needed to get the genders out. Please ****review**** and I hope that I'll be able to get more of a writing muse over the next week. It is so painful for me to be having such a hard time with this. I do wish this chapter might tide you all over for a short while.**


	17. A Deadly Premonition

**So this chapter went somewhere I had not planned on taking it. My fingers just kinda flew across the keys. Please, don't kill me. Read on!**

_**UPDATED: A lot of people have told me to have identical twins, triplets et cetera, they have to be the same gender. That is not always the case. If the egg has an extra chromosone so that it is xxy, when the egg slipts, one is dropped forming an xy egg and an xx egg. Then the xy egg splits again and you get two boys and a girl, all identical.**_

_~Renesmee's POV~_

My head was resting on Jake's shoulder while my fingers idly drew invisible pictures in the warm, russet skin of his chest, occasionally wrapping themselves in the coarse hairs on his upper torso or traveling lower to the ones beneath his belly button. One of his hands rested on my scalp, massaging mercilessly, my hair sliding between his fingers like silk. His other was wrapped around my waist, his palm gently on my stomach where our babies were growing. We had been lying like that for about an hour, after our last bout of lovemaking I had rolled off of him to snuggle up against his side.

My eyes were drifting closed when it first happened. My mind was shutting down, preparing for sleep, my breaths getting deeper and more even when I felt an odd fluttering against my stomach where the heavy palm was. My eyelids flew open and locked with Jake's just as he withdrew his hand in shock.

His eyes wide, he whispered, "Did… they… just…"

I laughed into my hand and nodded.

Jacob hesitantly allowed his hand to slowly meander downward toward my belly like a skittish calf. This time, his hand landed on the opposite side and baby c kicked his hand as if saying "good morning daddy!" Jake laughed exuberantly and kissed me so deep and tenderly that by the time he lifted his head, we were both gasping.

My smile turned into a frown and I rubbed my sternum. Without a word from me, Jake leaned over me to grab the Tums from the bedside table and emptied two chewy tablets from the container into my awaiting hand. For the past month or so I had been getting heartburn regularly and now was my absolute enemy. I don't like it and I don't want it.

I nestled up against Jake's side again and closed my eyes. We must have fallen asleep because Jake woke me up. He was mumbling in his sleep, flailing his arms around with a horrified expression on his face. I gently shook him but when it didn't work, I shook him as hard as I could. Instantly his eyes flipped open and regarded me with a terrified look gleaming in his dark brown eyes. I felt a crushing pressure around me and realized that Jacob was hugging me. I tentatively wrapped my arms around him and murmured soft words, loving words, trying to calm him down.

"It was just a dream," he breathed, and started a rocking motion, moving us back and forth.

I wrapped my arms securely around his head and pulled it onto my shoulder while he cried softly. "Jake," I sad into the silence gently. "Jake, tell me… tell me…"

I felt him shake his head against my neck. "I don't want to talk about it."

It was a few minutes before he finally relaxed against me but I didn't stop stroking his back and saying soft and warm reassurances. I had never once had a nightmare before and wasn't sure how to help him. But the way he responded to my touch and my words made me think that I was doing exactly what he needed of me.

I worked my hand into his scalp until he stopped crying, absorbing the sun that baked my skin. It was mid February and still winter, the snow still littered the ground with a foot of deepness. I was six months pregnant and Carlisle decided to monitor my pregnancy once a week to check the amount of room my babies still had. He wanted to do a caesarean the moment the babies would begin to be a danger to my life, when they run out of room, but not a second before. To say I was scared was an understatement. I studied well on multiples and birth and their progression within the womb. Most women give birth with a caesarean when pregnant with three or more fetuses. Mothers that are carrying triplets have tendency to give birth around the middle of month seven through the middle of month eight due to the lack of room for the fetuses.

However the percentages for babies to be born before week thirty-seven have greater risks of long-term diseases and infections as well as sickness. Though the closest to week thirty-seven the higher the chance of my babies surviving, but that doesn't mean I'm not still worried. Carlisle might be doctor extraordinaire, but so many complications could accrue at the moment we least expect.

I touched my stomach, rubbing the extremely taut skin with gentle strokes of my warm palm. If I were to lose them it would kill me. I loved them with every ounce of my being and needed them as much as they needed me. I want to be able to hold them in arms, watch them grow. Teach them to play, to love, to read. I would teach them to fly, to believe, to hope. To feel the air rush past them as they ran with freedom cursing through their veins. I felt the tears prickle my eyes as I pictured them, tall, russet skin, black hair, and proud, happy brown eyes. It felt so real to me, like this was the only possible outcome; their survival.

A third palm joined my caressing rubs on my belly and I looked over to see Jake gazing up at me. "I won't let anything happen to any of you," he promised darkly.

I rested my hand on top of his and felt baby b kick against our hands. I smiled against the pain constricting my chest. If they could do this, they were strong enough to live for me and for Jacob. They had to be.

My stomach growled loudly and Jake helped me up, grabbing me some clothes from the drawers. I pulled them on slowly, dazedly while my senses were bombarded with hunger and the smell of bacon that was drifting up the long staircase. By the time I was finished Jake was already dressed and clean-shaven. I childishly stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed and grabbed my hand, leading the way to breakfast.

I ate a scone and eggs and bacon, my stomach happy with the fullness of being fed before I followed Jake into the living room. My parents were reclining on the couch, my mother snuggled up o my father's chest, her eyes closed. Jasper and Emmett were playing their highly complicated version of chess on the coffee table and Alice and Rosalie were sitting at the computer going over spring fashion. Esme who had just finished with our dishes went to go water her plants before the sun rose any higher.

I sat next to mother on the couch, pulling Jake down beside me. My mother grabbed my hand without opening her eyes and squeezed it with a light pressure. I told her good morning and that I loved her with my gift. Jacob turned the TV on.

"I don't understand how you vampires can just sit there and do nothing."

I laughed. Leave it to my Jake to ruin the tranquility of the moment.

"Because we don't need trivial materialistic things to make us happy," my dad answered simply.

Jake snorted. "The cars?"

My dad's lips twitched. "I'll give you that on –" He broke off with a pointed stare my way.

"What?" I whispered.

My stood up so quickly my mother had to keep herself form falling flat on her face with an arm thrown onto the armrest. He came to rest in front of me and placed his hand on my stomach. The babies kicked against his palm and his eyes widened.

"What?" I asked again.

"Their talking with each other."

Collective gasps sounded around the room and I heard my own intake of breath. "They can speak?"

He shook his head. "Their speaking as the wolves do after they have phased."

Jake fell off the couch to kneel beside my father and also placed a hand against my extended belly. "You mean that they are in each other's thoughts?" he exclaimed.

"Yes," he answered, awe sounding in his voice. "but, now they've stopped as if they turned a switch."

"They can turn it on and off?!" he yelled.

I placed a hand on my stomach and soothed them with words, not making a sound. "Don't scare them, Jakey."

My dad gasped. "You're communicating with them."

"What do you mean?" My brows puckered.

"I mean with your gift. The words you said in your head just know appeared in theirs, along with the pictures you had of holding them in your arms."

"Edward," my mother murmured softly. "What does this mean?"

"I don't know," he answered her.

By this time, everyone had dropped what they had been doing previously and were all surrounding us.

"Amazing," my father breathed. "Their conversing again."

"What are they talking about?" Jake and I asked simultaneously.

"One of the males is annoyed with the other because he kicked the female. But the female kicked him back so the male is angry she isn't being lectured, too. She is laughing at their bickering. They are very intelligent, like you Renesmee." I saw pride shine in his smile as well as his voice.

I rubbed my stomach again with wonder this time. "So they can talk like the pack does but can turn it on and off at will," I mused. "How is this possible?"

"I'm not certain but I think it's because the vampire and werewolf genes blended. Use your gift and ask them a question."

I did as he asked. _Did he hurt you, young one?_

"She says no, it was merely because the room they share is dwindling. Those were her exact words."

"She has such an amazing vocabulary," Alice said.

"They are extremely more intellectual then most humans who have college degrees. More so then Nessie. No offense."

I laughed, to happy to care or have it register as an insult or not. "None taken, Daddy. This is just so incredible."

Jake leaned down and kissed my stomach. "Tell them that I love them."

"You just did. They can recognize voices, but mostly yours and Nessie's because you two are the parents. And they love you too."

Jake's head shot up and we all stilled. Suddenly a knock sounded on the door.

"Your pack needs you to help them," my dad informed him.

Jacob kissed my temple. "I'll be back later. Love you," he said.

I smiled and kissed his lips softly. "I love you too."

Jake quickly walked out of the room.

The room was silent as we all absorbed what my father had said.

_~Jacob's POV~_

_What?_ I asked after I phased and heard what they had discovered this morning while I was at home.

_We caught a scent on the cliffs just before it disappeared,_ Leah answered.

A scent? _Did the leach go into the ocean?_

_No_, Embry assured me. _It just… vanished_.

I ran faster to cliff with Quil beside me. Scents like that just don't disappear out of thin air. When we reached the clearing above the cliff, I sniffed the air and caught a lingering smell. It was cloyingly sweet like baby powder that burned my nose. Vampire stench. I went closer to the edge and peered down into the Pacific Ocean. Nothing.

Then, the scent just disappeared.

_See!? _They all exclaimed in my head.

_How is this possible?_ Seth said.

_Anything is possible_, I answered, my thoughts drifting to twenty minuets ago when I learned that my children could communicate telepathically.

_Wow!_ They all shouted in my head.

_Enough of this. Seth, Leah, take the southern perimeter. Embry, you take the east, Quil, you patrol the west. I'll take north and get Sam._

I saw them nod their big heads and I padded off to Sam's house. I phased back before approaching the house and knocked on his door. Brady answered. "We've caught a scent."

His eyes widened and he nodded. Soon Sam's entire pack was outside and we all phased.

_Go ask the Cullens if it's a scent they recognize_, Sam ordered me.

My every muscle twitched at the order, my body roaring to tell him that _I _was the alpha but instead ran off to the house. Once I was within a mile of the house Edward appeared. _Are you familiar with this?_

He shook his head. "No, it isn't. Vampires don't smell like baby powder to me."

I cursed. Of course he wouldn't be able to know with my sense being so different from mine.

"I'll go with you to cliff and see what I can do."

I nodded and he ran beside me. When re reached the rocky ledge I could see Edwards discomfort.

_What? Do you know it?_

He nodded slowly. "I do."

_~Nessie's POV~_

Jake and my father had been gone for hours and to say I was worried was an understatement. I was scared stiff. Esme too, seemed to have vanished as well as Emmett and Jasper.

My dad and Jacob finally walked through the door but their expression didn't help to lesson my tension. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"We need to have a family meeting," my dad said.

"A family meeting, why?"

"Because, Nessie, we found a scent along the cliffs in La Push. One your father recognized."

I gaped. "The Volturi?"

My dad shook his head but his lips pressed into a firm line.

I followed them to the dinning room table where the rest of the family was situated and I could tell from their expressions they knew just about as much as I did.

Carlisle rushed into the room. "What is it? What's the problem?"

My father motioned for him to sit down. "The pack found a scent. A very aloof scent. It's one I know and one you've heard of."

Carlisle's eyes brows drew together as well as everyone else's.

"It was Zanita's scent."

He gasped and slouched down into a chair, his face weary. "What is she doing in America? She lives in Brazil."

"That's what my question is. The only thing I can think of is that she is here on business."

"Um," Emmett said. "Who the hell is this Zanita?"

"An assassin," Carlisle answered, his calmness dissipating. "She normally lives in the Brazilian Rain Forest. The only time she ever leaves her shack is when she gets a business proposal. And she accepts."

The dinning room was silent.

"What does this mean?" Esme asked after a while.

"I don't know but we all need to be on alert. There is no saying what she is here for or why. Nor who sent her here."

I looked at the clock. I was tired and needed to sleep. Esme noticed my gaze and smiled, breaking the palpable anxiety and stress in the room. "Tired?"

I nodded and Jake came over and began massaging my shoulders, loosening my muscles.

Esme stood up and gave my mother and father a pointed look.

My mother and father both stood up and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "We'll talk about this later. Right now we have a gift for you two."

She tossed Jake a pair of keys. "What's this?"

I gasped and put my hand over my mouth. "Your giving us the cottage?!"

My mother nodded. "You need it more then we do. Esme even added a nursery to your bedroom. That's were she's been for the past month."

I shrieked and hugged my grandmother. "Thank you." I embraced both my parents before they shooed us out of the house.

Jake and I both ran to the little bungalow about a quarter of a mile away from the house. When we reached it, I could see the differences. It was larger, more adequate to our needs. There was a kitchen and a living room. The kitchen was painted in an off-white color, the cabinets a light oak with granite counter tops. The living room was a soft pale blue and had all new furnishings. I looked around and noticed more doors then there used to be. There were four bedrooms and a nursery that had three cribs aligned up. They were white, two of the beddings were blue and green and the other one was pink and purple. The room was a gentle yellow with a big window on the opposite sides of the cribs where the matching changing tables were.

I smiled into my hand and leaned against Jake. He ran a hand through my hair and I sighed. It just felt so perfect. My heart was elated, nearly flying out of my chest in excitement, but I could still feel the dark, deadly premonition of the near future prickle down my spine.

Like something was about to go wrong. And I was helpless to it.

***

It was mid March and I was having a hard time sleeping. I was restless not to mention the constant peeing I was having to do was keeping me from getting rest. With a quite groan so I didn't wake Jake up, I sat up and slipped my swollen feet into a pair of moccasins. I grabbed a thick wool jacket and stepped out into the midnight air. I smiled and glanced up at the sky. It was partly cloudy, so the moon peaked behind the thin gray clouds every so often.

I began to walk aimlessly down the path that led into the forest. Carlisle predicted that I had about a week to go before he needed to get the babies out. We were all prepared for their arrival and I was euphoric at the idea of finally getting to hold them in my arms and watch their eyes open.

The past month was… odd. I was having certain abilities like picking things up with my mind but it never got farther then an inch or too. I could also control people with my words but that too, didn't last very long. I could feel emotions like Jasper, but I couldn't control them. And lastly, I seemed to have a sonic like voice. But since they barley worked, my father and grandfather decided that I was channeling the babies and their powers. I wasn't I doing it, but them. And that was highly disconcerting and mystifying when suddenly your teacup is being lifted to your lips without you moving it.

We alos had already picked the names out. The first boy to be born will be named Aiden Chace Black. The second boy's name would be Ravyn Cael Black and the girl would be named Mackayla Rayne Black. Ravyn was named after Jake's great-great-grandfather and Aiden was named after my great-grandfather. Mackayla was jsut a name that I thought was very pretty and Jake agreed to it and was hapy when I said it was fine that he could call her Mac.

We didn't learn anything more of Zanita, who seemed to have vanished. The wolves didn't catch her scent anymore and Carlisle believes that she might have just been passing through. She probably knew nothing of the wolves and was surprised to smell their odor and went to investigate. My father and the pack thought differently.

I paused in my slow walk through the forest and peered up at the sky again. I held my hand up to the moon and positioned my arm, squinting my eyes so that it would seem like I was holding the full moon in my palm. I smiled until I heard a snapping sound and felt an ice-cold hand move down my out stretched arm where he linked our fingers together.

"Long time no see," he whispered into my ear.

I was about to scream in sheer terror when I felt something hard strike my head. I saw stars before my eyes and began to fall. The man caught me about the waist and pulled me against his body. I blinked my eyes and began to struggle in his arms. Fear was engulfing me, giving me adrenaline but my head was on fire, throbbing with pain and I felt blood trickle down my ear.

Suddenly his weight was lifted off me and I gasped as he was thrown against a tree so hard it snapped. I looked around and saw no one. I rubbed my belly murmuring a "thank you" silently and stood up, trying to get my sluggish legs to move. I began to run but the man threw me into the ground. I tried to scream but my throat was only working air in and out of my lungs, no sound coming from my mouth.

"Don't think to run from me," he said in a thick accent.

He bent over and picked me up but I punched him so hard he spun around and fell to the forest floor. I turned around but I felt something hard strike my head again. This time I collapsed onto the ground, my eyes only giving me flickers. Darkness was crouching in on me fast. The man leaned over me and the last thing I saw before I went unconscious was Nahuel's teak wood colored eyes.

* * *

**Wow. Didn't I tell you he would be a huge character? Well, I did. And that last scene came way earlier than i had imagained. Which of course, means that this story will be shorter than i had originally invisioned. So it will probably come out around nineteen or twenty chapters or so. Please review!**

* * *


	18. Green

**Wow! A record twenty reviews, thank you guys! You all rock. Read on.**_

* * *

_

_~Renesmee's POV~_

I came awake slowly, trying to take in my surroundings. I was dizzy and sick to my stomach, restless and scared. Pain shot through my head and I tried to keep down the moan of pain from escaping my bloody and swollen lips. I looked around the shack and noticed the homey furniture, a dresser, a bed, a TV. I tried to scratch my eye with my arm only to learn I was tied down. My wrists were bound to the headboard of a king sized mattress and bed frame, my feet latched to the two small posts at the end with leather and metal chains.

It was more a room then a house. There was a couch and another TV, the kitchen area was small, two or three counters with a mini fridge and a microwave. A door was next to the bed and I realized that this was not a house or shack but it was a hotel room. Nahuel was looking out the window and I made certain not to make a sound other then that of sleeping.

I looked down and took inventory of my beaten and battered body. My warm penguin pajama pants were torn and bloody, my matching button up long sleeve shirt was torn at the wrists but all else seemed to be fine. My head was throbbing and I ached to hold my hands to my temples and try to alleviate the pressure. I closed my eyes and prayed. I was so scared and uncertain that my body began to shake with panic, my breathing turning ragged. I chocked down the sob that threatened to break through my control. I had to be strong for Jake. For the babies.

I looked down at my stomach in confusion as I felt an odd and painful fluttering. The fluttering began to be sharper and more painful as the seconds drew on and I threw my head back, muffling my groan against my shoulder. I closed my eyes, taking in deep breaths, trying to calm my body, needing to relax and grab my control back and rein it in.

When the pain subsided, I breathed in one long and deep breath and opened my eyes. I screamed.

Nahuel laughed, still staring at my face with a strange expression, as if the pain I was in and the swelling of my face hurt him. "You're awake." The relief in his voice made me cringe.

When I didn't respond he frowned at me. "Are you in pain?" he asked, running a hand through my matted and dirty hair causing me to shudder with repugnance.

He took it the wrong way and leaned in to smell the skin at my throat. Or the blood in my veins, I wasn't so sure. "You smell so wonderful. It's like a drug." He pulled back and trailed his nose underneath my jaw till he reached my chin and traveled his lips across the line of my jaw. "I didn't want it to come to this. Hurting you. But it was the only way. You wouldn't have left that mutt willingly."

I swallowed a multiple of times, trying to keep the bile that was rising up my throat down. My stomach was doing flips and I felt tears sting my eyes.

He lifted his head and forced my eyes open. "Why are you crying? Did I hurt you that much?"

I didn't answer him, not that I wanted to, but my voice wouldn't work, my throat was constricted and I swallowed again. Taking all my courage I opened my mouth and spat on his face.

He pulled back with a loud sound of alarm before drawing his palm back and slapping me hard across the cheek. I cried out and tasted the blood in my mouth, salty and rusty.

His face fell and he cradled my head in his arms, shaking with self-fury. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to. God, I swear I didn't mean to. I just have a temper. I love you, so much."

I tried hard not to gag but it was difficult.

His hands let go of my head, allowing it to fall back onto the soft mattress. He stared deep into my eyes and trailed his hands down my throat, down father, sliding along my sides while his eyes latched onto my breast. His hands paused at my stomach. His face filled with disgust. "How could you? How could you do this to me? To us? Having his puppies!"

He slapped my face again but this time I didn't cry out. I took it without flinching. He could hit me as many times as he wanted but if he laid a finger on my stomach again, I would rip his throat out.

"I hate you," I whispered, my voice no louder then a breezeless day.

His upper lip drew back into a sneer and he leaned forward to mash his lips against mine. I struggled against the restraints, dying to push him away. Dying to kill him. To make him beg for mercy at my feet, to have him know what it feels like.

His tongue pushed through my lips and I bit down. Hard. He pulled back and put a hand to his mouth, pulling away with red on his fingertips.

"You'll pay for that," he muttered and ripped the buttons off my penguin nightshirt. In horror, I realized I wasn't wearing a bra. Whenever I slept, I always took it off; my boobs were just too sore and achy to keep it on, even during the day.

He pulled the shirt apart and smiled at the sight of me bared breasts as he straddled high on my thighs, making due for my extended belly. It made my blood turn cold seeing the lust in his eyes. "And you'll like it, too," he added just as another sharp pain ripped through my lower stomach causing me to cringe and tear up. _Jake. I need you!_

_~Jacob's POV~_

I awoke to a strange sound. Reflexively, I reached out through the silk sheets to pull Renesmee into the protective shelter of my body. I froze and sat bolt up right. The bed was empty save for me. I back tracked in my mind and remembered her going to bed with me.

Before I could get all my bearings straight, the door to our bedroom splintered into pieces. A very tall and pale-skinned vampire ran into the room and seized my throat, thrusting me against the wall. The sheetrock shook and convulsed under the force of it. Her bright red eyes bored into mine. I shoved her away and leaped out the window not even waiting till my feet hit the earth to phase.

I landed on all paws and skidded to a halt, pivoting my body to face the house. How had I not smelled the sickly sweet smell of the vampire? It was then that I put two and two together. The vampire that was now charging from the window and leaping towards me had the same scent as the one on the cliffs. Zanita.

I turned and ran towards the house, throwing all my energy into making it close enough for Edward to hear me. When I was within his hearing range, I shouted, _Edward! Renesmee is gone and Zanita is chasing me!_

I repeated it until I caught up with him and the entire family in the middle of the path. They hissed and I stopped. Their faces were mirroring masks of terror. I felt Zanita on my back and Edward ripped her off of me and threw her against a tree.

"Where is my daughter?" he ordered.

The woman laughed darkly and spoke in a language that seemed similar to Spanish.

Edward threw her into another before he ran up to her and ripped her arm off throwing it to Japer and Emmett who instantly lit it on fire. Zanita screamed and Bella walked up to her and punched her good in the face. "Where is Renesmee?" she demanded, her voice wavering. "Where is my daughter!?"

Zanita laughed again until I came up to her and ripped both of her legs off and began to toss them to Jasper and Edward.

"Wait!" she yelled with a deep and thick Spanish accent.

I halted immediately and turned toward her expectantly.

"A strange man with yellow, not gold, eyes has her. Some hotel. Motel. Whatever. Please. Give me my legs back."

Edward shook his head and gripped her throat. "What. Hotel."

"I-I-I Do-don't kno-ow."

"Not good enough," I said through clenched teeth. I tossed a leg to Emmett and it was instantaneously engulfed in fire.

She screamed and writhed against the hold on her neck. "He didn't say. It's somewhere in Port Angeles though. I don't know!"

"Think!" I ordered her, pulling my arm back as if I were to throw it to Jasper and Emmett holding the lighter.

"The Port Angeles Hotel!"

Edward raised a brow. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Edward released her and she clutched him, sobbing and thanking him in Spanish. He jerked his chin toward her and I went willingly. I picked Zanita up in my arms and ripped her remaining arm and head off, tossing them to Jasper and Emmett who dosed the pieces in gasoline.

I didn't even bother watching before Edward and I broke into a dead run for the cars, heading up highway one-oh-one to Port Angeles at over a hundred and fifty miles an hour.

_~Nessie's POV~_

Contractions, I realized while Nahuel was fondling my breast with his chilling fingers. I had started to go into labor. An odd wetness filled my pajama pants and I froze. My water had just broken! I began to panic, pulling hard against the restraints, needing to get free. I was confused and scared. This wasn't Braxton Hicks. This was the real thing.

Nahuel once again thought I was reacting in a good way and began to kiss me. I screamed and slammed my sweaty forehead against his cold one. He hissed and pulled away, rubbing the spot on his head.

I pulled harder against the bindings but he placed his hands over my wrists to pin me onto the bed and I cried out as I felt and heard the bones shattering. He put his mouth to mine again and began to pull my drawstring pants down.

I hissed as I felt another contraction ripple through my lower abdomen, this time stronger then the last.

Suddenly Nahuel was lifted off me and I opened my eyes through the pain to see Jacob and my father beating him to a pulp.

I tried to pull my hands through the fastenings at my wrists but I froze and howled at the unbelievable pain shooting up and down my arms. Both my father's and my husband's heads whipped to mine and the pain on their faces caused me to whimper.

My mother ran into the room then, followed by Carlisle and Jasper and Emmett. My mother wailed and ran straight to the bed and undid the leather bindings. "Did he rape you?"

I shook my head. "No," I tried to say but I couldn't make a sound. I started to panic. I cleared my throat a few times before trying again. "Babies." No sound came out. I started to cry, trying to get the words out.

"Shhh," my mother soothed, holding my head against her chest while she shook against the hard sobs wrenching through her chest. "I've got you. And I'm never letting you go again. He won't ever touch you again."

I smelled gasoline as she lifted my arms and pulled one of my father's shirts over my head. She then raised me into her arms and carried me through the doors and into the Volvo.

I saw black smoke pour out of the chimney from the room I was held in and I wept in relief. Until I felt the next contraction ripple through me. I muffled my scream against my mother's shoulder and she froze pulling back in shock. She set me down in the back seat to give me a scared and concerned expression. I gripped tightly at my stomach and bit my lip hard enough to draw blood.

Her eyes widened. "Baby, are you… are you in labor?"

I nodded and she yelled for Carlisle. He materialized instantly at her side. "What is it? They're just about finished."

"Renesmee says she's gone into labor." I saw the frenzied fear and the feral look in her eyes as she spoke.

"But that's impossible."

I shook my head. It wasn't. Twelve percent of births in America were preterm. "My water broke," I finally managed.

Carlisle's eyes widened as my mother's had and he went straight into Doctor Cullen mode. He whisked my mother into the front passenger's seat and sat next to me. My father slid into the driver's seat while Jake took his place beside me. He pulled me into his arms and bawled against the curve of my neck.

"I thought I had lost you. Oh God, Renesmee. I love you," he whispered repeatedly.

I began to breathe in and out in short secession. "Babies," I muttered.

He lifted his head. "What?

"She has gone into labor," Carlisle supported for me.

Jacob froze in place. "As in having babies?"

I gave him a droll stare. "No. As in having _whales_. _What else would I have?!_"

He wiped the beading sweat from my forehead. "Eddie, drive faster," he ordered. I felt the car accelerate. "What do I do?" he asked Carlisle.

"Hold her hand," he instructed. "There isn't much we can do until we reach the hospital in Olympia."

Jake reached for my hand and I grimaced, holding in a scream of pain just barley. "What is it?"

"Nahuel. Broke. My. Wrists," I got out between clenched teeth.

Jacob growled and I felt the car shake with everyone's answering roars and snarls of anger.

It took us a record ten minutes to reach the hospital. They rolled me into a white room on a gurney and gave me a dose of epidural into my spine. The nurses stuck an IV into my arm while Carlisle placed my arms into splints. I healed quicker then humans, slower then werewolves so I should be fine in an hour or so. They then rolled me out of the room.

"Whets going on?" I asked.

Carlisle answered me. "You need to get a caesarean. You're body isn't built for a natural birth for three babies."

Jake tensed beside me as we entered the surgery room.

I cringed when they inserted the catheter and placed a sheet over my stomach so I couldn't see what was happening. Jake sat by my head and reassured me constantly by saying soothing words of comfort and running a hand through my curls.

"Will she feel anything?" he asked, his eyes not lifting from mine.

"No," another doctor answered. "She might feel a pressure but no pain."

The doctor was right. I felt a slight pressure on my stomach and waited impatiently as Carlisle did his thing. I couldn't see anything nor could I feel anything but suddenly a child's scream filled the room and everyone cheered. A nurse who was standing near me was holding a baby in her arms, wrapped in a blanket. She carried it to an incubator and smiled. "It's a boy," she announced.

"Aiden Chace," I whispered.

Another wailing scream added to Aiden's and he too was carried off next to his brother by a nurse. "Ravyn Cael," Jake said and he kissed my cheek.

It was a second or two before a third screeching added to the other two and Jake and I muttered, "MacKayla Rayne," simultaneously.

I cried and watched the nurses with my babies. They put a blue hat on both the boys and one read 'A', the other read 'B'. A pink hat was placed on MacKayla's head obscuring her black curls from my view and a 'C' was placed on the hat. Jacob leaned down and pressed his lips to my forehead. "I'm proud of you," he said, and I felt the tears on his face land on my hot skin.

I grabbed his hand despite the pain and brought his knuckles to my lips. "I love you," I whispered.

He smiled and rubbed his nose against mine the way he knew I liked it. I smiled too, and kissed his lips tenderly.

It was thirty minutes or so before Carlisle had me all stitched up, much longer then the actual delivery which lasted about five minutes. The nurses and interns rolled me to my room and I slumped back against the hard mattress in weariness.

My father and mother came in, their faces bleak but happy. Relieved. "How are you?" my mother asked, brushing my hair back from my forehead with a calming hand. I leaned into her.

"Didn't even feel a thing."

My father came up to me slowly. He stood in front of me and his expression told me he would've been crying had it been possible. He leaned down towards me and yanked me almost roughly into a bone-crunching hug. I felt him shake and wrapped my arms around his head, holding it against my shoulder.

"I love you, Daddy," I murmured.

My dad pulled back and kissed my tear-streaked cheek. "I love you, too, baby girl."

Carlisle chose that moment to stride in. "How are you feeling, Renesmee?"

I sighed. "Tired and sore."

He nodded. "That's to be expected. Listen, we have a slight problem."

I tensed. "What is it? Is there something wrong with them?"

"Nothing per say. It's just that… they're bigger then average babies born at week twenty-nine. And they're organs and lungs are more developed. They're getting too much attention."

"What does this mean?" Jake demanded.

Carlisle squirmed. "I'm not sure but I think this means I'll have to release you earlier then I'm supposed to. But I'm not sure yet."

"So there is nothing dangerously wrong?"

Carlisle grinned. "Not a thing. And the nurses will bring them in in a few minutes to let you feed them. A nurse will also help seeing as there is one extra baby. She will take some milk and put it in a bottle before they are brought in."

I nodded.

True to his word, the babies were rolled in their incubators and placed around the bed.

"You know," a black haired nurse said idly, pulling baby 'A' out of his incubator. She placed him in my arms after the other nurse had taken some of my milk into a bottle. "You are the luckiest mother in the world. They are the healthiest preemie babies I've ever seen. Biggest too. Three pounds and eight ounces each. Amazing."

I smiled as Aiden latched on immediately, suckling loudly. I brushed my hand over his mat of thick black hair and ran a finger down his russet colored forehead that matched his siblings'. "He looks just like you," I said to Jacob.

"How would you know?" he teased, holding little Ravyn in his arms and lifting the bottle to his small pink lips. "He hasn't even lifted his eyes lids."

As if wanting to prove to the both of us his brown eyes color, his little eyelids lifted. I gasped. Jake scrambled towards Aiden and me and his jaw dropped.

"Green? Where the hell did green come from?" he said in disbelief.

My father stumbled forward to look at Aiden and he staggered against my mother. She too looked into Aiden's vivid green gaze and smiled. "Edward. Edward, they have your eyes."

I gasped again and looked down at Aiden trying to picture my father having them. I couldn't.

My mother lifted MacKayla from her makeshift crib and placed her in my arms so that I could feed her. The minute my arm closed around her small, plump little body, her eyes opened and showed us another pair of bright green eyes the color of new leaves. Light yet dark. Vivid but soft.

Jake's jaw went slack as he looked into little Ravyn's matching set of green eyes. "Edward, I don't want to be rude, but I really can't picture you having this color for you're eyes."

A nurse frowned. "Do you wear contacts?"

My mother and father both looked at her and nodded.

The nurse continued to frown but held her tongue. When she figured I had everything under control she left the room and Alice, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, and Rose strolled in.

"Tilt the bottle, Jake," I ordered. "He's getting air."

Jake smiled at me and did as I said. I slid over and allowed him to join me on the mattress.

"Aww," Alice crooned over my arm at baby MacKayla and Rose 'oooed' and 'ahhed' over Aiden.

Aiden let go of me with a sigh and with Rose's help, I laid him gently over my shoulder with my arm securely beneath his bottom while Rosalie gently patted his back to burp him. Jake did the same with Ravyn only he didn't need any help. When the three of them opened their eyes at the same time, the room was filled with gasps and shocked expressions.

My father smiled at me and came over towards Aiden's side. Rose and I had just finished burping him and he had closed his little eyes. I held Aiden towards my father and he picked him up, cradling him in his arms and rocking him back and forth lightly. "Welcome to the world, little one."

Aiden opened his eyes and my father's breath caught in his throat. Aiden smiled and nestled closer to my dad, seeming to ignore the coldness of his hard skin. "I never thought I would see those eyes again."

I smiled and burped MacKayla over my shoulder. I laid the bed back and leaned MacKayla onto my chest. Jake followed suit, nestling baby Ravyn on his upper body, his hands supporting the back of his head and the bottom of his butt. I smiled at the two of them. "Where did you learn so much?"

Jacob looked at me sheepishly. "Alice made me take classes."

I laughed gently trying to not wake my baby that was asleep on my chest. I looked up at Alice who was near my father and Aiden. She flashed me a smile. Too soon the nurses came and took the babies back to the maternity ward for over night observations.

Jake continued to lie behind me after everyone else had gone home. His arm was beneath my head and his other was snaked about my waist, pulling me against his hard back. "Sleep, my love," he whispered in my ear. "I won't let another person hurt you ever again. Not you or our beautiful green eyed babies."

I smiled and kissed his bicep before falling into an exhaustion-induced slumber that was completely dreamless.

* * *

**There will be one more chapter, the epilogue, after this one, and I'll also add another one afterwards when the sequeal goes up. You should all be happy to know I am more than three fourths of the way finished with it and its at 6,345 words as of now. It is by far the longest chapter I have ever written and I am having so much fun writing it. Click the green button below and REVIEW please!**


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue! Sorry that this is so short but I didn'y want it to be overly long. Enjoy =]**

_

* * *

_

_~Renesmee's POV~_

_One and half years later…_

"MacKayla, put that down," I ordered my daughter who was trying to take a cookie from the counter without touching it. "You can have that after dinner."

She frowned at me but dutifully let it drop to the floor, half way to where she sat in her high chair. "But Mommy! I'm hungry and I want a cookie!"

I smiled at her. "I know." I finished making her some nuggets and placed it in front of her. "How about this and some peas. Then you can have the cookie."

Her face brightened immediately and she dug right in. "Okay!" she yelled, her mouth completely full.

I laughed and ruffled her curly black hair as Leah strode in carrying a wailing Aiden in her arms. "Found him! He was hiding behind the couch." Leah placed Aiden in the high chair and I put a plate of nuggets I had fixed in front of him.

"No fair!" he cried, grabbing handfuls. "Leah cheats. When I get taller, she won't be able to hide anywhere!"

Leah smirked and kissed his forehead affectionately. "Sure you can, big guy."

Mac scrunched her face up. "Eww. Imprinting is gross, right Mommy?"

I laughed at her as Jake came in and kissed me. "It sure is," I replied when he pulled away and she squealed in disgust. "Did you find Ravyn? Was he with Emmett?"

Jacob nodded and pulled a past out Ravyn from behind his back. "Emmett and him played cops and robbers till he fell asleep right in the middle of the study."

I frowned. "How will we feed him if he's asleep?"

Suddenly, a loud snore erupted from my little boy and the windows shattered, spraying us with glass. Thus waking Ravyn up. He seemed dazed and when he saw the food he grinned and squirmed, trying to get out of his daddy's grip. "Food!"

We all laughed as Jake set him down and he ran straight for his own high chair, strapping himself in and waited as patiently as was possible. The very second I placed a plate with dinner on it; he dove in, eating every last scrap.

Esme came in with a broom and I could tell she was annoyed but didn't mind cleaning up Ravyn's mess in the least.

"Sorry, Nana!" Ravyn apologized.

Esme instantly smiled and kissed the boys cheek. "You'll get control over that power of yours eventually."

He nodded and went right back to his food.

Jacob pulled me into his arms and rubbed his nose against mine. Just as he was about to kiss me Aiden yelled, "Mommy and Daddy can't kiss right now!" his voice layered with a thousand other voices as if we wasn't the only one talking and just before our lips met, we pulled back involuntarily.

Jake glared at Aiden. "What did mommy and daddy tell you about using your powers on people?"

Aiden looked away sheepishly. "To not to," he replied. "But it's gross when you and Mommy do that!"

I laughed "Just you wait," I said with a meaningful glance at his imprint, Leah. "Someday you won't think it's gross."

"Yeah right!"

Jake laughed and kissed me too fast for Aiden to use his power and command us not to. I loved my children but sometimes they could be a handful. The only saving grace we got was how the family helped out and loved them as much as we did. Not to mention how smart they were. They started reading by the time they were two months old. Learned to do math by the time they were four months old. Though they aged normally, their minds didn't.

"Sick!" the three of them yelled at the same time.

We all laughed.

When they were finished – and Mac got her cookie – Jake and I put them to bed at our cottage. I had felt so bad for taking my parents' that I had Esme me did me a huge favor and found another one that was on our property and fixed it up for them. I was glad that it was the one place my father could have privacy from everyone else's minds.

We tucked the three toddlers in and stood in the doorway to watch as their eyes drooped little by little until they were finally asleep. Jake draped an arm around my waist and he pulled me against him. I leaned my head on his chest and a hand on his pectoral, the other one snaking around his waist so I was tucked into the crook of his arm.

"You know," I whispered after a moment. "When I had thought that you imprinted on someone else, someone other than me, I thought that love was useless and was good for nothing except bringing pain."

He looked down at me. "You did?"

I nodded. "But looking at them sleep, I realize that the only reason we can have love, is because of the bad. It's why the world can't have peace. For there to be any good, there has to bad. You know, like yin and yang. Balance." I paused and looked up at him. "I'll take all the bad as long as I can still have your love. Because love is worth everything."

He smiled and kissed me deeply. By the time he pulled away, we were both breathing hard. "You will always have my love, Nessie. Always."

I let him pull me back to the bed and as we lay intertwined I knew that love was the most powerful thing that anyone could ever experience. The pain that one feels is just what comes with it. There can be no absolute happiness without some kind of price. No one can experience the greatest joy in life without feeling the pain. If you never feel the pain, you never knew what you had.

And what I have, is the best thing that could've ever happened to me. And I would do it all again in a heartbeat.

* * *

**It's so sad that it's over. I feels like my kid just left me to go to college because I know that I'll see them in my sequeal but I won't be with them all the time. *sniff* Anyhoo, please REVEIW! I love all of you guys that made my first fanfic such a hit. **


	20. SEQUEAL UP!

**SEQUEAL IS UP! Yay!**

**It's called Starlight and here is the exerpt:**

My alarm clock went off again for about the eighteenth time this morning. I growled and picked it up with my mind, ripping the cord from the wall, and pitched it across the room. I was in a bad mood and now I was probably going to get grounded. Oh the joy.

_Jeez, Mac_, Ravyn said in my head, his voice amused. _Did you know that it went through the wall and slammed into Dad's head? You should have seen his face._

"MacKayla!" My dad's voice bellowed from within his room.

Figures. _Thanks for the warning, Birdie_, I replied, meaning it. I somewhat had a temper if I was in a nasty mood. Only problem now, is that my body had frozen, and I couldn't blame it on PMS.

**Please read it and review, I am so proud of how it turned out! Though it's kind of sad to say goodbye to my Nessie and Jakey, MacKayla is a whole different person from her as well as a different personality. It's refreshing. Not to mention fun. **

**Go read it, thanks!**


End file.
